I Got You, Babe
by ginkies
Summary: S2/AU. Steve always gets the girl, right? Not this time. An old friend of Steve's comes to help him bust out of jail and gets more than she thought when she desides to stay on the island to get to know a certain Detective better. Eventually Danno/OC. (Undergoing a MAJOR rewrite, worth taking a look!)
1. Ha'i'ole

Hey everyone Ginkies here, I started this story SO VERY LONG AGO with the awesome idea of giving Danny a love interest to rival Steve's. I had searched for ages trying to find a Danny OC story where it wasn't slash or just a bit blah. So I started I Got You, Babe, I wanted it to be amazing and you all to love it and well just fun to read. Last week, I found myself re-reading this story and thinking, well this is a bit naff. I'm sure I could do better. So here I am. I am rewriting the whole story, most of the plots will be the same, just I might add a few more scene's or break a story into two chapters, so it's not so long to read in one sitting. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it as much as you have been! Thank you all for the constant support and love for this story, you guys really do make writting fun!

* * *

><p><span>Ha'i'ole (Unbreakable)<span>

0300 hours – Liverpool.

I had finally got to bed after a very long night of drinking. I was all wrapped in my covers and had fallen asleep. It was blissful, it was heaven. That was until the knocking on my door, the very loud, very intrusive knocking on my door. I groaned loudly, cursing to myself as I pulled the covers off me and slipped on some jogging bottoms and a large t-shirt. I stalked over to the door and opened it, groaning again as I saw who was stood the other side of the door.

"Sorry to bother you Ma'am but you've got a call in comms." Smitty the communications officer explain, looking slightly nervous.

"You realise it's like 3 in the morning, right Smitty?" I asked leaning on my door. I was still drunk if I was honest, I was looking forward to sleeping it off.

"Yes Ma'am. But the call is from Hawaii, they want to speak to you right now." Smitty added as I tried to think who I knew in Hawaii. My mind in its drunken state drew a big fat blank. I shrugged letting out a soft sigh as I ran a hand over my face.

"How bad do I look?" I asked Smitty standing up straight.

"Tired, but you might want to turn your t-shirt the inside out, the seams are meant to be on the inside." Smitty explained pointing to my top. I glanced and smirked a little, it was inside out.

"Awesome. I'll be up in two, let me grab some shoes, run a brush through my hair, ok?" I asked shutting the door on Smitty before he could answer. I ran a brush through my mid back length hair and turned the t-shirt the right way round. I slipped into my trainers and made my way up to the communications room. There was hardly anyone around in the middle of the night, and I was kinds glad. I walked into the room and saw Smitty typing away at a small screen.

"Are you ready Commander?" Smitty asked glancing over his shoulder to me. I took a deep breath and forced my brain to try and sober up enough to at least fallow the conversation I was about to have.

"Hit me." I smirked at Smitty as he hit a few keys and on the large screen in front of me the picture popped into life.

"Commander Logan, did I wake you?" The image of Lt. Cdr White asked with a chuckle as he looked at me. As soon as I saw him on screen I stood to attention.

"Sir, yeah just a little." I replied, my mind sobering up as the second flew by.

"My apologies, but I heard you have just started a two month break." Lt. Cdr White stated. Joe White was a great guy, he was now an instructor on Hawaii and it seemed to suit him well. He was tall, bold with the attitude of drill Sargent when he was mad but generally was a easy going guy. I had met him a fair few years ago when I was part of an international task force. "You got any plans?" He added watching me with a warm smile on his face.

"Beer and snowboarding. Maybe a few lay ins too." I added with a smirk.

"How about Beer and surfing?" Joe asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not really into the sea, surf and sunburn. I'm more of a winter baby." I joked softly.

"Nik I want you to come to Hawaii." Joe stated plainly.

"Miss me?" I joked with a goofy smile on my face, yep I was still drunk.

"You been drinking tonight?" Joe asked narrowing his eyes on me.

"First night on leave, yeah we went out." I shrugged softly. "Why do you want me in Hawaii?" I added slightly confused by Joe suddenly requesting me to go to Hawaii.

"I'm calling in a favour on behalf of someone." Joe stated firmly. I instantly recognised that there was more to it then just calling in some favour. Joe probably was owed favours by half the top leaders in the world, calling me in on something pricked my interest.

"Who are you calling for?" I asked relaxing my stance. Joe paused, weighing up whether or not to tell me. "Sir?" I asked pressing the question a little.

"It's Steve McGarrett." Joe finally said studying my reaction. Steve had been the leader of the international task force I had worked with. I had known Steve a little over five years. He was a great man, a great leader. He'd even saved my life. I knew I owed him, but I hadn't expected it to be called in because, well Steve wasn't the kind of guy who needed help. He was usually the rescuer. I blew the air out of my cheeks and glanced to Smitty.

"Smitty, I need the room." I stated suddenly fully sobering up.

"Yes Ma'am." Smitty replied getting up and leaving us alone. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Level with me Sir, what's going on?" I asked opening my eyes and folding my arms over my chest.

"I don't have much time here Nik, I need you get to Hawaii as soon as you can. I need to have people around me that I can trust, and at the moment there isn't many here I can count on." Joe levelled with me. I scrubbed my face as my mind tried to plan the quickest way to Hawaii.

"Sure Sir. I will get there ASAP." I said looking up and meeting Joe's eyes.

"Thank you Nik. I need to go." Joe said ending the call. I let out a loud groan as I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What am I getting myself into?" I sighed walking out of the comms,planning my first flight as I walked.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I hated plane rides. I actually hated them. Everything about them in fact. The bumps, the noises, the cramped seats. I especially hated civilian planes to Navy birds. At least on Navy birds you could get up and walk around as much as you wanted to. I had taken a Navy bird to America and then had to jump onto two civilian flights transferring through America to get to Hawaii. In that time I had managed to catch a few hours in the air ports. I had sobered up before getting on the first Bird. But I hadn't really had enough sleep to make me happy to be landing in Hawaii. I was tired, limping because of the cramp seating of the plane and ready to just scream at the next person who asked why I was heading to Hawaii with only one large duffel bag. As I made my way out of the baggage claim I slipped my aviators on, and turned up the music. I just wanted to get out of the airport. As I moved through the crowds of people I noticed Lt Cdr White near the front doors, it looked like he was with another man who was talking to him. The smaller guy was a little taller than me with blonde hair, shirt and dress pants. His arms where flying in all different directions, clearly the smaller guy wasn't happy about standing around an airport. I caught Joe's eye as I moved through the crowd, turning my music down as I reached them.

"When is this Nik guy going to get here? I mean we need to get back and help Steve. Standing in an airport waiting for this mysterious guy to show isn't helping anything!" The smaller man huffed. I picked up a New Jersey accent as he spoke.

"Relax this is Nik's flight." Joe said throwing a thumb towards the crowd. The smaller guy turned and looked right at me before looking past.

"I don't see any Navy SEAL types here, are you sure he got on the right flight?" The smaller guy asked frowning slightly.

"I'd say so son." Joe smirked as I limping up to the pair, slipping off my aviators and pushing them up into my hair, brushing it off my face.

"Sir." I said with a warm smile as the smaller guy turned to me looking confused.

"Commander." Joe replied sharing the warm smile.

"This is Commander Logan? This is Nik Logan? You're Nik Logan?" The small guy asked the pair of us.

"Yes Sir, Commander Nikita Logan." I said plainly. I was too tired to try and fake pleasantries.

"Great! No this is great!" The smaller guy said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Something wrong?" I asked the frustration clear on my voice as I looked at the blonde guy.

"Oh no, nothing at all." The smaller guy huffed turning to Joe.

"This is the cavalry son." Joe explained. "Nik is someone we can trust." He added before looking at me, I was putting most of my weight on my left leg. "How's the leg?" Joe asked instantly making me stand up correctly.

"Fine, just cramped up with the seats." I snapped a little as a pain shot through my right leg as I put my weight onto it.

"Are you sure Nik?" Joe asked with concern in his voice.

"I was cleared for active duty a year ago. My leg is fine Sir." I grunted slightly. My injury to my right leg was a very touchy subject with me.

"Oh this is brilliant!" The guy next to Joe laughed sarcastically. "You've brought a small, limping, angry British woman to help us! If you'd have said Joe I would have brought my ex-wife I'm sure she'd fit the bill just as well." The guy said shaking his head as he looked from both of us. Neither me nor Joe looked impressed.

"You wanna rope it in a little?" I snapped a little making the man turned to me. "I hate flying and I've just flown half way around the world to get here and help out. Now I don't know what the hell is happening. What trouble Steve is in, but I am telling you right here, right now, you rope in the ungrateful attitude or this small angry British woman is going to drop you. Got it Jersey?" I stated plainly, I was so tired that I just snapped at the guy. The blonde guy stood there for a moment processing my threat to him before nodding a little.

"Sure. Why the hell not? And it's Detective Danny Williams, not Jersey." Detective Williams stated plainly as Joe let out a small snigger.

"I can see you two are going to get on so well." Joe teased as I looked up over to him.

"Sir, what's the Sit Rep here?" I asked sighing slightly. I just wanted the info and hit the ground running. Detective Williams hadn't exactly put me in the best of moods including Joe's mentioning of my leg and I was ready to snap at the next person who looked at me sideways.

"Steve has been arrested for murdering the Governor of Hawaii in her own home." Joe sighed as he glanced around the mass of passing people. "Its a fit up." He added as his eyes met mine again.

"Naturally." I sighed, shaking my head a little.

"I think it would be best if Detective Williams took you to see Steve in person. Let him fill you in with everything he knows then we make a plan of attack." Joe stated looking from me to Detective Williams.

"Plan of attack?! What are you planning on doing? You can't just bust him out of jail. This isn't some kind of war zone, this is Hawaii!" Detective Williams stated, his arms flying everywhere. I rolled my eyes letting out a small sigh.

"Yes, because that is exactly what we were planning to do." I said dryly as Williams turned to me sighing.

"You SEAL's are all crazy! I wouldn't put anything past you!" Detective Williams sighed looking at me like I was mental.

"For the record, not a SEAL." I stated hitching my bag onto my shoulder. "Now, how about letting me see Steve?" I asked sighing again.

"Sure, fallow me." Detective Williams said with a sarcastic smile as we walked out of the airport and over to a silver Camero.

"I'll catch up with you later, I want to look into some thing's." Joe said before walking off. I turned and looked at the Camero.

"Least you've got a nice taste in cars." I muttered as Detective Williams popped the trunk.

"You can put the duffel in there if you want." He said holding up the trunk.

"Cheers." I sighed as he slammed the trunk shut. I let out a small groan realising it was going to be a long time before I got some real sleep.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

The drive to the prison was awkward. The silence in the car made the journey feel really uncomfortable. I looked out of the window of the passing Hawaii and how beautiful the islands were. I let out a small sigh, taking off my aviators and clipping them to the top of my vest top before running a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry." I said carefully. Detective Williams glanced at me, his pale blue eyes studying me. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that in the airport. I just really hate plane rides and I'm tired." I added. He nodded letting out a small sigh of his own.

"I am sorry too for giving you an attitude. I just want to help Steve." He added. I took the apology and nodded a little.

"I'm Nik Logan, please to meet you." I said holding my hand out for him to shake. Detective Williams looked at my hand and shook it.

"Danny Williams, nice to meet you Nik." Danny replied with a small smile. "How do you know Steve?" He asked as his eyes darted back to the road.

"We worked on the same Unit a few years ago." I said looking down to my lap. "We were hunting to a couple of arms dealers called the Hesse brothers." I added softly.

"As in Victor and Anton?" Danny asked glancing at me. I looked up at him surprised.

"Yeah, Steve mentioned the Unit before?" I asked slightly confused.

"Not really, just explained how he ended back in Hawaii, that and we arrested Victor a while back." Danny added with a shrug as I processed it all.

"Victor is in prison here?" I asked confused and slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. "Why?" He asked glancing at me. My hand rubbed my right thigh unconsciously.

"I never thought he would be taken alive." I shrugged softly as I zoned out a little. Thoughts of Anton flooding my mind as we drove.

"He put up a hell of a fight." Danny stated pulling me out of my thoughts. "You known with Steve long?" Danny added glancing at me again.

"Five or six years now. You?" I asked softly.

"Nearly two. Although it feels longer, it feels like a lifetime with all the stuff we've been through this last year." Danny sighed running a hand over his face. He looked tired and almost annoyed.

"Steve has that effect on you." I joked making Danny laugh a little.

"Doesn't he just? And if that's not bad enough the guy is a freaking trouble magnet! Wherever he goes, there is always bullets flying!" Danny joked and I laughed a little.

"Ain't that the gospel?" I asked shaking my head. "The man is a bullet magnet." I laughed.

"He got me shot on my first day! Hell of a welcome. I should have taken it as an omen of what was to come." Danny joked a little. "But then I wouldn't have been here otherwise." He added with a small shrug.

"You think he went to kill the Governor?" I asked as we drove. Danny glanced at me and shook his head firmly.

"No way. Sure he took her guards out, but he isn't that dumb. He wouldn't just kill her. He went there for answers." Danny said firmly.

"Answers?" I asked glancing at Danny.

"Steve thought the Governor was working with Wo Fat, he went to confront her and get the truth." Danny explained as my hands balled up.

"Wo Fat?" I asked looking at Danny. My mind raced at the guys name.

"Yeah," Danny replied glancing at me. "He's this-"

"I know who Wo Fat is. How long have you known he was on the island for?" I asked firmly.

"Two years. Why? How do you know him Nik?" Danny asked glancing at me with a worried look on his face.

"He was behind the Hesse brothers, he-" I stopped myself before I talked about something I didn't want to share with a guy I had just met. "I just know who he is." I said firmly as Danny looked over at me. He took a moment before changing the subject.

"If you're not a SEAL what are you?" Danny asked as we turned down the long road towards the prison.

"British Royal Navy, attached to a UN task force." I explained. "Well I was when I worked with Steve. I've just got off desk work, after this um _holiday_ I will be returning to a new UN task force." I added softly.

"You've been benched?" Danny asked glancing at me. "Is it something to do with your leg?" He added.

"Yeah." I stated effectively ending the conversation without giving Danny any more details.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We got to the prison and Danny led me to the visitors room. It was phones through a glass partition. As we walked down I could see Steve was already sat there waiting, he was the only prisoner in there. Danny walked in front of me and sat down picking up the phone, he gave Steve a sarcastic smile as he sat down.

"Hi." Danny smirked at Steve.

"Two visits in one day? I knew you loved me D." I herd Steve said and I smirked a little. He sounded just like I remembered him.

"Well what can I say babe, it's the orange, really works for me." Danny replied and I let out a soft chuckle at the pair. "Anyway, it's not me who wants to see you." Danny added softly.

"What, this becoming _This Is Your Life_ or something?" Steve asked with humour in his voice as the pair shared a laugh.

"Something like it." Danny said standing up and holding the phone for me. I walked forward and took the phone, sitting down as Danny stood by the side of me. Steve just sat there and looked at me blankly. I took him all in; he looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, he hadn't been able to shave, a beard had formed and his hair was getting a little long. The orange jump suit they had he wearing wasn't helping in his appearance either. All in all he looked terrible.

"Smooth Dog." I smirked as I talked.

"Patch." Steve smirked back, although his smile didn't quiet reach his whole face. "What, what are you doing here?" He asked glancing at Danny who just held his hands up innocently.

"Joe called. And when Joe calls..." I said with a warm smile.

"You answer." Steve said finishing my sentence. I nodded. "You, you look good, really good Nik." Steve sighed not knowing what to really say. The last time I saw Steve I was a bloody mess and about to loose consciousness.

"You look like crap." I stated matter of factly and Steve chuckled, a real warm chuckle.

"Thanks." He chuckled softly.

"Welcome." I said leaning forward, brushing some hair out of my face. "So word is your being framed for murder. Now why'd you go and do something like that?" I asked with a soft smile. Steve lost his smile as he lent forward to reply to me. Something changed in his eyes, the small glint vanished and Lt Cdr McGarrett appeared. The man I had served with for years. The man who was all about the mission.

"Nik, it's Wo Fat. He's here on the islands. I was getting too close, just like The Stan, just like when he threw us the Hesses." Steve said with a flare of anger in his voice, the anger showing clearly in his intense stair.

"Steve, if it is Wo Fat, how are we meant to get you out of this?" I asked plainly. He sighed and shook his head letting out a bitter laugh.

"He wants me to rot here. He knows I wont be able to stop him from inside here." Steve said shaking his head.

"Can't argue with the man's logic. But Steve, its just as dangerous to be in there." I sighed softly, brushing the hair out of my face again.

"Tell me you've been working on this." I glanced at Danny then back to Steve. I looked down at the table between us and then met Steve's dark blue eyes. I couldn't verbally answer him because in all honestly I shouldn't have been working on it. I just prayed the look said it all.

"Joe's getting a plan together to bust you out. Just hang in there." I said and Steve nodded, thankfully he did understand what I meant with the look.

"Just don't take too long." Steve said with a small nod.

"You know me and Joe." I said with a smile. "Give us a truck, some C4 and we'll have you out of here in no time." I joked a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Nik, be careful, Wo Fat will do anything, kill anyone to get what he wants." Steve said seriously. I could see the worry he had for me as he talked. He was scared as soon as Wo Fat found out I was on the island he would come after me.

"I'm a big bad girl Steve, I know what I'm getting myself into. You just be careful on the inside." I said softly, the worry now showing in my voice.

"I'll be careful Patch." Steve whispered before hanging up.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Once we got out Danny got a call to say that Joe was going to meet us back at the 5-0 headquarters were we could brain storm an idea for getting Steve out. I climbed into the passenger side of the Camero and let out a heavy sigh as Danny drove off.

"What did Steve mean by, Wo Fat throwing you the Hesses?" Danny asked as he drove. I glanced at him and smirked a little.

"You were listening?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"I am a Detective." Danny shrugged as he drove.

"Well, back in the UN unit, Unit 9, we were tracking the Hesse brothers around the world. We got a tip of where they were going to be. Only the tip came from Wo Fat, and only Anton was there. Victor was in Hawaii getting ready to kill John." I said sadly looking into my lap.

"You knew Steve's father?" Danny asked glancing at me as he drove.

"No, well only through Steve. He didn't talk much about his family, but I was in the convoy when Victor called Steve up and killed John while he listened." I admitted, looking out of the window. My hand again rubbing the top of my right thigh.

"Steve never talks about the people in that unit." Danny said looking over to me slightly confused.

"He wouldn't." I muttered to myself. "We aren't allowed to really talk about it. It's still deemed top secret." I explained looking back at Danny.

"Well I guess that explains why he never mentioned you before." Danny shrugged as he pulled into the 5-0 headquarters. We got out of Danny's car and found Joe lent against his waiting for us to show. We all trooped up the stairs to the third floor where 5-0 was based, as we reached the front door we noticed the seal was broken on the door. Danny opened the door and Joe walked in, fallowed by me and Danny. As we walked in I noticed a man stood over by a table looking at something, he had his back to us, so all I could tell was that the guy was taller than Danny with dark hair.

"Hey, should have to arrest yourself for breaking that seal lieutenant." Danny said saluting the man as he turned to face us. He was oriental, I wasn't sure if he was Hawaiian or Chinese, with dark brown eyes. He smirked at Danny and took a quick glance at me and Joe.

"That's ok," The guy said and went into his pocket pulling out another seal. "I brought a spare." He said with a quick smile as we reached him and the table.

"You're Chin Ho Kelly, right? John McGarrett spoke highly of you." Joe asked as we reached the man. Joe held his hand out for Chin to shake it. "Joe White."

"How did you know John?" Chin asked as they shook hands.

"We served together, he saved my ass more times than I'd like to remember. I'm here to

return the favour." Joe explained as Chin turned his attention to me.

"Commander Nik Logan, pleased to meet you." I said holding my hand out to Chin.

"You a friend of Johns too?" Chin asked me shaking my hand.

"Steve's, I heard you guys could do with a little help." I replied with a quick nod.

"The more help the better right now." Chin sighed softly with a small nod of his own.

"So!" Danny said clapping his hands and drawing the attention back to him. "What's up buddy, you've been ducking me for about a week now." Danny said folding his arms over his chest as Chin sighed looking away from Danny.

"I've been busy." Chin explained, playing with something in his hands.

"You been busy? What you been doing? Putting more of your friends behind bars?" Danny asked and the bitterness was clear for everyone to see. I glanced at Joe with a look asking if Chin had arrested Steve. In response Joe just nodded his head a little. I looked back at the pair as they argued.

"So you think I had a choice?" Chin asked looking slightly hurt. It looked obvious to me that Steve's arrest had a major impact on those around him.

"Uh huh." Danny responded as Chin walked over to him. The pair were like a couple of kids arguing.

"McGarrett was stood over the Governors body with a gun in his hand Danny. I had a full SWAT team right behind me who saw exactly the same thing, what was I suppose to do?" Chin asked Danny sounding a little more than annoyed but not completely pissed off. I stood back with Joe watching the pair had it out. From the looks of things it was the first time the pair had really talked in a while.

"Good question. Glad you asked. Because what I think you should have done is let 5-0 investigate," Danny said exaggerating his point with his hands. I noticed when Danny got flared up over an issue, his hands always had to animate his words. "Instead of dismantling it, instead of running off and joining HPD." Danny added sounding angry at Chin.

"Running off?" Chin asked bitterly. Clearly Chin didn't see it as running off and was annoyed at Danny for seeing it that way.

"Yeah." Danny said with a quick nod.

"I knew I could help McGarrett more as a cop, than as an unemployed civilian." Chin bit back. I glanced at Joe and he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. It was obvious if someone didn't step in the argument was just going to get worse.

"Are you two done?" He asked loudly getting their attention. "Because I'm fairly certain this conversation isn't helping Steve one bit." The pair looked at each other then away like kids being told off for arguing. I sighed a little shaking my head.

"You're Steve's team?" I scoffed making the pair look at me.

"Yeah." Danny said with a firm nod. As Chin just nodded at me.

"Well right now you don't look much like a team, you look like a pair of kids." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked glancing at Chin as the pair looked insulted.

"It doesn't matter who arrested Steve, they had to from the evidence I've seen. What I don't see is how arguing about it is going to help get him out." I stated firmly looking at the pair.

"Nikita's right, this fighting wont solve anything. Let's get Steve out then you two can beat it out of each other, ok?" Joe added firmly. The pair glanced at each other, genuinely looking sorry at each other. The whole room fell silent for a few minutes as Danny and Chin looked down at the floor.

"I saw Wo Fat at the funeral today." Chin explained to all of us and my body tensed up a little. Even the mention of his name put me on edge.

"You saw Wo Fat at the funeral today? Why didn't you arrest him?" Danny asked confused and a little annoyed.

"With what? We got nothing." Chin sighed turning to me and Joe. "Ballistics confirmed the gun McGarrett had in his hand was the murder weapon, and since it had been freshly discharged when Wo Fat put it into his hand, lab confirmed for traces of GSR on McGarrett's clothing. The key is going to be proving he didn't fire it." Chin explained looking at all of us.

"Well was there any CCTV, big mansion like that? Security camera's that might have caught something, even if it was just Wo Fat leaving?" I asked thinking out loud.

"No they were down," Chin said shaking his head. "Steve disabled them all during his break in." I groaned a little rolling my eyes.

"So you got no footage of the real killer coming or going." Joe stated and Chin shook his head.

"No." Chin sighed softly.

"Alright Steve got blasted in the neck with a stun gun, you got marks on his neck. What about that?" Danny asked Chin. As we all looked hopeful, because stun marks had to mean something, right?

"Prosecuting attorney will have that tossed out. McGarrett took out the Governors entire security detail, they can easily make the case any physical trauma occurred then." Chin explained softly.

"Sounds like we got a lot of work ahead of us." Joe sighed

"Well it'd be no fun otherwise." I said sarcastically as I rolled my shoulders.

"Do you guys have a dossier on this Wo Fat character?" Joe asked as I arched an eyebrow. It would have been nice to know just how much 5-0 knew about Wo Fat.

"Jenna Kay does, she used to work for the CIA." Danny explained waving a hand in the air at the same time.

"Well I'll try not to hold that against her, where can I find her?" Joe asked with a small smile.

"Muihala Inn, room 17." Danny explained reeling off the address from the top of his head.

"I know the place," Joe said turning to walk off. "Do me a favour, give her a ring. Tell her I'm on my way." Joe said before walking out. Chin walked over to me and Danny pointing in the direction Joe left with a confused look on his face.

"He, um, he trained Steve." Danny said softly nodding in the direction Joe left.

"Oh, so it's his fault." Chin joked and Danny laughed. I smirked a little shaking my head.

"Just don't let Joe catch you saying that." I smiled at the pair.

"So how'd you know Steve?" Chin asked giving me a warm smile. He seemed pretty friendly considering that he had started by arguing with Danny.

"Worked together for a couple of years." I said with a small nod, I really didn't want to go into too much detail. I felt Danny glance at me before he looked over to Chin.

"I spoke to Kono, she's not taking her suspension very well." Danny said changing the topic as he turned to Chin. From what I could gather, Kono was the fourth and final member of the 5-0. Danny had given me a rough run through of the team on the drive over. He had explained that she had been arrested at the same time as Steve on corruption charges.

"I. A's not backing off. The investigation still on going, they want her badge Danny." Chin said seriously. Danny nodded and then smirked.

"You my friend, are a ray of sunshine today, it's really good to see you." Danny joked as his phone rang. He picked up his phone as I smirked and Chin laughed.

"So you British Navy?" Chin asked as Danny answered his phone.

"Williams." Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just on leave for two months. Thought I might try and bust out my old CO, gives me something to do in my free time." I joked when Danny's conversation caught our attention.

"When? Ok don't move I'm on my way." Danny said glancing at us and heading for the door. Without having to be told we fallowed him. "Victor Hesse has stabbed Steve. They're rushing him to hospital now." Danny explained as we raced down to the cars.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

The car ride to the prison I was silent, my hands balled into fists. Victor Hesse had stabbed Steve. The one man in this world I would gladly watch die had stabbed Steve. I had no doubt it had something to do with Wo Fat, but it still couldn't help me mask the rage I felt towards The Hesse brothers. They had cost me so much and I just hide how much I wanted to make Victor pay for everything he had done. I only prayed that the medics got to Steve in time. Once we reached the prison Danny stopped me, holding onto my shoulders as Chin stood by his side.

"Are you going to be ok to talk to Victor? You're looking a little tense." Danny asked as he and Chin waited for my answer. I avoided looking at either of them as I took a moment to answer.

"If your worried I'm going to do something unprofessional, don't. I can handle talking to Victor Hesse again." I said firmly, my hands still in fists.

"Yeah, I'd believe that better if you didn't have the look in your eyes like your going to kill him." Danny stated letting go of my shoulder. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulder to remove some of the tension in my body.

"I wont do something stupid, better?" I asked as my body softened slightly. Danny glanced at Chin and the pair nodded.

"Ok then, shall we?" Chin asked as he led the way to Victor Hesses cell.

"Commander Nikita Logan... never thought I'd see your pretty face again sweetheart." Victor said standing up as we walked in. His Irish accent, the same smile on his face as his eyes raked over my body. Everything was the same about him, everything I remembered. I took a beat not to snap and loose it at him. I despised the man more than words could ever, ever express. I stood there, folding my arms over my chest, glaring at him. "What's the matter love, cat got that gorgeous tongue of yours?" Victor asked winking at me.

"Hey! Hey! Be nice to the lady!" Danny said clicking his fingers and getting Victors attention.

"This is me being nice, isn't it love?" Victor asked as his eyes raked over me again.

"You don't know the meaning of the word nice Victor, don't kid yourself." I stated staying the far side of the cell away from Victor. I was scared that if I got too close I'd lash out at him.

"Aww Nikki I'm hurt." Victor pouted. "Really, I was being nice when I stabbed McGarrett." Victor laughed as he took another step towards me. On instinct I reached for a gun that just wasn't there as Chin and Danny pushed Victor back onto his cot.

"What? This was your plan all along huh? Frame McGarrett, get him in here, so you could take him out?" Danny asked pacing the small cell a little. I stood watching Victor as he looked at all of us. I'd had a few encounters with him, not all ending well. But I knew him well enough to pick up on his body language. Unfortunately that was how well I knew Victor and Anton Hesse, and how much he knew me.

"I wasn't trying to kill him. I was trying to save his life." Victor explained brushing himself down and Danny looked at us surprised.

"Trying, trying to save his life?!" Danny asked in disbelief. In all honestly it was kinda hard to believe Hesse had stabbed someone to save their life.

"Believe me, if I wanted to gut the man I would have done it. Ask Nik here, she knows how I handle business." Hesse said smirking at me, again my body tensed by and I glared hard at him. "I stabbed him to the abdomen, low and centre, avoiding all the vital organs." Victor explained and it dawned on me what he had done. He really had tried to save Steve's life.

"Why would you do that?" Chin asked plainly as he watched Hesse sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Because I wanted to give him the best chance to escape." Victor said looking me dead in the eyes.

"You're doing the same thing you did in France when we caught you." I said stepping closer to Hesse. Victors grin grew as Danny and Chin looked at me confused.

"It worked so well before." Victor smirked at me.

"So he's going to escape?" I asked working it all out in my head.

"Oh he's going to escape all right." Victor replied that damn creepy smirk on his lips as my eyes widened.

"Escape? What, what does he mean escape? What do you mean escape?" Danny asked the pair of us. His arms flying in every direction as he turned to Chin for help, although Chin didn't seem to have an idea either.

"I told McGarrett, Wo Fat wanted me to kill him." Victor explained softly looking at the guys.

"Wo Fat wanted to kill McGarrett why didn't he just do it when he killed the Governor?" Danny asked throwing his hands around.

"You're the detective, I'm sure you can figure it out." Hesse sighed getting fed up and having to explain it all to us.

"He needed the Governor out of the way, so he pinned the murder on McGarrett." Danny figured it out then folded his arms over his chest.

"Then when McGarrett's killed in prison by the man that put him away, nobody asks any questions, is that it?." Chin added as they worked it all out.

"These two catch on fast huh Nik?" Hesse mocked, looking at me. I just glared at him, standing perfectly still as my body tensed up again.

"Still doesn't explain why you didn't fallow orders." Chin said bringing Hesses attention back to himself.

"Just because I'm a soulless bastard detective, but I'm no fool. Wo Fat is making one last deal and then he's going to disappear. He's not going to be doing that, without tying up loose ends." Victor explained to everyone.

"Those loose ends, they mean you right?" Danny asked and Hesse nodded.

"Unless McGarrett kills him first." Hesse explained with another smirk on his lips.

"That's kinda smart for you Victor I always though Anton was the one with the brains, guess I'm wrong." I said, keeping my eyes locked on Victor as I saw that flash of anger pass through his eyes at the mention of his dead baby brother.

"You know Nik, I've missed having you this close to me." Victor said suddenly jumping up and pinning me to the wall. "Tell me, how is the rest of Unit 9 again? Oh that's right they're dead!" He hissed as he hand wrapped around my throat. Within seconds Chin and Danny had thrown Hesse back to the cot.

"Keep your hands to yourself Hesse!" Danny yelled as Chin checked to see if I was ok. I coughed a little then stood up straight, pushing past Chin and going for Victor.

"You are going to die real bloody Hesse! You hear me?! You're going to be begging for your life!" I yelled as Danny held me back, Hesse laughing as Danny pushed me out of the room. I pulled myself free of Danny and marched down the empty corridor and round the corner.  
>As soon as I got clear of everyone I let out a heavy sigh of frustration, pushing my hair out of my face as I slammed my fists onto the cool titled wall."Stupid, stupid, stupid moron." I muttered to myself as I turned and slid down the wall. I was so mad at myself for loosing it. It was unprofessional, it was unnecessary and it was stupid. Hesse could have killed me and I was ready to rip him apart. "I'm such a moron! Why did I go in there?!" I asked bashing my head against the cool wall. Moments later Danny and Chin walked over to me, both of them looked troubled as they reached me.<p>

"You mind telling me what that was?" Danny asked and I looked up at him, tears were trying to break through but I was holding them back. All I could think about was Unit 9. I took a deep breath and pulled myself back onto my feet so I was eye level with Danny. I fought the lump in my throat and cleared my throat.

"Victor, hired men to take out Unit 9 in an attempt to rescue his baby brother. Only me and Steve walked away from that attack. I only survived because Steve killed Anton Hesse." I said plainly, wiping away the tear that rolled down my cheek. "We need to find Steve." I said walking away to the car.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I got in the car and waited for Danny to climb in. I saw Chin drive off as Danny got in the car. He just sat there and turned to me. I refused to look at him, I was looking out into the car park.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked softly breaking the silence in the car. I didn't answer him, I just continued to look forward. "Hey, are you ok?" Danny asked putting his hand on my arm. I jumped slightly and turned to face him, I knew there was tears in my eyes but I fought them back.

"Steve's been stabbed, we don't really have time for the touchy feely talk." I said firmly.

"He nearly strangled you, we have time." Danny said frowning at me. I looked away sighing softly.

"I'll be fine. Let's just find Steve before it's too late, ok?" I asked glancing over to Danny before looking forward.

"Ok, but if you need to talk..." Danny let his sentence die away as he started his Camero. He drove me to a block of apartments, he said would be a place we could work the case without having I.A fallowing our every movement. I had just grunted in agreement. The whole meeting with Victor had rumbled me to the core. I just needed sometime to get my emotions back into check. The whole ride over to the apartments my hand played long the top of my right thigh, mindlessly tracing the messy outline of a scar. We climbed out of the car the same time Chin arrived.

"No sign of Steve. HPD's out in full force. They want me to go back and help co-ordinate." Chin explained as we walked towards the block of flats.

"Alright listen. I need to set up shop here and find St-" Danny started to explain when a woman shouted to us.

"Hey!" She was taller than me with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was thinner than me too, she had an athletic build.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asked as the woman walked over to us. He wasn't too pleased to see her.

"I herd about McGarrett. What does he think he's doing?!" The woman asked looking pissed. She glanced at me then the guys.

"Nik Logan, Kono Kalakaua. Kono, Nik, an old friend of Steve's." Danny explained as he introduced us. I nodded to her and she nodded back, it clicked that she was the Kono the guys were talking about earlier. "Steve's going after Wo Fat." Danny added grimly.

"Ok so we have to help him." Kono said as if it was obvious and I smirked. Steve had built quite a group around him. Almost as good as Unit 9. Almost.

"That's going to be a little difficult considering with who we're dealing with. Steve will not contact us." Danny explained and Kono looked confused.

"He wont want us implicated for aiding and abetting." Chin explained to her.

"Ok, so, we have to find Wo Fat first." Kono explained as if it was so simple.

"Well, yeah that's gonna be tricky." I said softly. "Wo Fat can hide in plain sight if he wants to." I added speaking from experience.

"True but Will Ling might know where he is." Chin said with a smirk.

"Will Ling? Who's Will Ling?" Danny asked as we all shared the confused expression.

"Will Ling is one of Wo Fat's lap dogs who happened to," Chin said holding up a wallet. "Drop his wallet the cemetery."

"Nice." Kono smirked taking the wallet out of Chin's hands.

"We fallow this guy, he's bound to lead us to his boss." Chin explained with a smile on his face.

"I can run his ID, track his cell, run surveillance." Kono explained as she looked through the wallet.

"How you gonna do that? You don't have access to HPD's database." Chin stated plainly.

"I'll use your password." Kono shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Whoa whoa!" Danny interrupted waving his hands around. "That's not a good idea."

"Why?" Kono asked confused.

"You're not carrying a badge any more Kono, and I cant guarantee back up." Chin explained with a small frown.

"You guys are!" Kono said looking at all three of us. Danny took a moment to look at me and Chin before turning back to Kono.

"You've been hanging out with McGarrett too long." Danny commented and I smirked a little.

"Ok so do we have a plan or what?" Kono asked eager to help out anyway she could.

"Yes we have a plan. You go after Ling let us know if you find anything. Meantime we need to find McGarrett before HPD does. Ok?" Danny asked looking at me and Chin.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We walked into Danny's apartment and it wasn't exactly as I expected. It was rather small with one bedroom with a pink bed in it, small kitchen and a small living room. Danny walked over to a draw and pulled out a map putting out on the kitchen counter top. I walked over as he studied it. Chin was talking to some of the HPD getting an update on how they were doing.

"Here, these might help." Danny said passing me a large file. I opened and started to flick through it. It was the case notes for the Governors murder, most was Chin's notes but a few were from the corner and other crime scene people.

"You're basically McGarrett." Danny said looking up at me from his map.

"Come again?" I asked confused, putting the file down on the side.

"I mean, your practically McGarrett, same training, think the same, right?" Danny asked standing up straight and looking at me. "You know the Seal stuff." He added waving his hands around.

"Umm, I guess, except I'm British Royal Navy..." I pointed out. Danny waved his hand at my minor details.

"Well if you were on the island, hurt and trying to avoid everyone where would you go?" Danny asked tapping the map.

"I've been here twice in my life, this being the second time. I don't really-" I shrugged as I looked at the map.

"Humour me, imagine you're Steve, take a look." Danny said, tapping the map again. I looked at the map and studied it for a few minutes. My mind working in overtime as I tried my best to imagine where Steve would go.

"Well the guys don't have any lead on Steve yet. A few people said they spotted him, in three different locations on the island." Chin sighed as he walked back over to us. He looked tired from fielding calls all day.

"Well least it's keeping HPD busy. I'm just going to call Jenna, let her know about Steve." Danny said walking into another room as I continued to study the map.

"So you and McGarrett worked on missions together?" Chin asked as he stood at the side of me, looking down at the map too. He seemed so calm, a kind a still waters run deep kinda guy. So different from Danny. Steve really had built a dynamic around him.

"Yeah..." I said glancing at Chin before dropping my eyes to the map. "Does Steve know any medics on the island? Any place to get patched up without to many questions asked?" I asked pondering aloud.

"Maybe. He knows the islands pretty good." Chin sighed. "Why?"

"He's hurt, bleeding out. The stab Hesse gave him, if he doesn't get medical attention soon, he'll bleed to death. He needs to get patched up." I said and turned back to the map.

"You know about the type of stabbing Hesse gave McGarrett." Chin said and I nodded with a small smile.

"I was the Unit medic. I've seen all kinds of wounds. Plus I saw the stab wound on Victor back in France. I was treating him as part of a air lift when his men jumped the transport we were on, Steve wasn't there at the time." I said and shook my head. "He was so pissed when he found out." I added as I remembered Steve's reaction.

"Oh." Chin said with a nod. I gave him a confused look. "I just thought you'd be like a Seal or something." Chin explained, I smiled again and shook my head.

"Just because I patch people up, doesn't mean I wont take them down if they are a threat to my team. I'm fully combat trained, just like Steve." I smirked as I explained myself.

"Impressive." Chin smirked as Danny walked back into the room.

"What's impressive?" Danny asked looking at the pair of us.

"Nik is a medic." Chin explained.

"Oh." Danny said looking a little surprised. "Though it does explain Patch."

"Yeah I know, we've already been through it." I smirked and looked back at the map. "He could be anywhere. There is plenty of great spots to hide on this map. Even as hurt as he is, I've known Steve do stupid crazy stuff while injured. As long as he doesn't want to quit, the adrenaline pumping through his system might keep him going another couple of hours..." I said glancing at my watch, a frown crossing my face as I saw the time.

"Great then what?" Danny asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Then he will pass out, and if still left untreated, die." I said plainly and saw the panic in Danny's blue eyes.

"We really need to find McGarrett!" Chin said looking back down at the map.

* * *

><p>Ok so I've now split Ha'i'ole into two chapters to make it easier to read. I know sometimes when there is a massive page of writting, at least me, I get slightly bored and need to break away from reading the whole thing. I hope you enjoy the little tweaks I've added, please review and let me all know! Thanks! Ginkies!<p> 


	2. Unbreakable

So here is the second chapter, the second half of Ha'i'ole! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as you enjoyed reading it the first time. And if your new to the whole story, well I just hope that you are enjoying it! I think even if you guys don't review or tell me how it's going I'm just going to continue because I really love the idea of a Danny OC for a change!

* * *

><p><span>Ha'i'ole - Unbreakable<span>

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

Nearly an hour and fifteen minutes had passed when Danny got a phone call from someone called Max. Apparently Steve had knocked a cop out, stole his clothes and car then had broken into Max's house and fallen unconscious. We got in the car and drove to Max's house, on the way the guys explained that Max was a pathologist they worked with. We pulled up outside the house and walked to the door. Danny knocked on the door as we waited for a response. A small plump man answered the door, he looked Chinese and smiled as we walked in. Steve was stood there, bandaged up with a gun in his hands. He looked pale, but not as bad as he could be.

"What the hell is the matter with you huh?" Danny asked clapping his hands together as he stormed into Max's house, we just fallowed Danny in. "What is the matter with you?! Breaking out of jail, taking out a cop! Have you lost your mind?!" Danny yelled at Steve.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Steve asked raising a hand to make Danny stop.

"I'm not yelling at you!" Danny yelled waving his hands around.

"Actually, you were expressing yourself in a very loud way." The man I took to be Max said and I smirked a little.

"Aye zip it Kermit, ok?" Danny snapped at Max, before turning back to Steve. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What choice did I have?" Steve asked innocently.

"_What choice did I have?_ What does that even mean?" Danny asked getting worked up again. Chin walked over to Danny shhing him and pushed him out of the way slightly so he could talk to Steve.

"You alright?" Chin asked calmly.

"Thank you for asking Chin," Steve said looking at Danny. "I'm alright thanks to Max."

"Mahalo for that." Chin said to Max. Max nodded and then looked at me holding his hand out.

"I don't believe we have been introduced. Max Bergman." Max said and I shook his hand. Max's tone of voice was even, and he sounded ever so slightly robotic.

"Nik Logan." I said with a small nod and smile.

"Ah, English." Max said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said returning the smile before looking over at Steve. "We saw Hesse." I added softly.

"Did he do anything to you?" Steve asked looking concerned, I noticed Steve tense up a little. I knew he hated the idea of me being around Victor without him there. Danny and Chin both looked at me with the same look on their faces.

"He, um..." I didn't know how to brake it to Steve that Victor had tried to strangle me without him loosing it.

"He attacked her." Danny stated with a firmly expression on his face.

"What?! How?!" Steve cried out marching over to me, looking for any signs of a struggle.

"He'd been pushing things to do with the Unit, I mentioned Anton. He just jumped up and grabbed me. It's fine, Danny and Chin stopped him before he could do anything really." I said trying to calm Steve down, I gave Danny an annoyed look as Steve shook his head.

"You shouldn't have gone to see him." Steve growled a little.

"It's ok Steve, really." I said softly. Steve took a moment to stare at me before letting out a heavy sigh, rubbing his face.

"Anyone fallow you guys?" Steve asked Chin letting out a heavy sigh.

"Undercover unit tried to but we managed to shake the tail off. Alright, we herd you stole a squad car, where'd you ditch it?" Chin asked calmly.

"A few blocks south, it's behind a construction site." Steve explained rubbing his eyes.

"I'll take it up to the north shore, distract HPD." Chin stated firmly.

"You are HPD Chin, remember?" Steve asked giving him the same attitude I saw Danny give him earlier that day. But from what I had seen of Chin, he was 5-0 through and through.

"Just because the badge says I'm HPD doesn't mean I'm not 5-0, you know that." Chin stated, having already had to defend himself from Danny. He almost seemed prepared when it came to Steve's turn.

"Alright, you did what you had to do. Right now we need to find Wo Fat." Steve nodded to Chin.

"Kono's fallowing a couple of his guys right now. As soon as we get eyes on him we'll be there." Chin explained as Danny's phone rang.

"Hello?" Danny asked. "Yeah he's right here, I'll put you on speaker phone." Danny said walking over to Steve.

"Who is that?" Steve asked confused, leaning against the couch slightly.

"_Steve you ok?"_ Joe asked loud and clear from the speaker phone.

"Yes sir, um where are you?" Steve asked glancing at us. We all knew the one person Steve would listen to was Joe. The only person he'd listen to.

"_I've found someone you need to talk to. 5423 Kukuie Kenner Drive. I'll be waiting out front."_ Joe explained giving no more details than that. For me and Steve it was all we needed. We knew that if Joe had something, you trusted the man and ran with the Intel.

"Alright. Copy that I'm on my way." Steve said and started to move when Danny shot his hands up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean, your on your way? Your not on your way anywhere. Your a fugitive, remember that?" Danny asked Steve as if he was a child.

"You herd the man, he's got something." Steve said plainly, arguing with Danny.

"Yeah, I herd him, we all herd him! He doesn't have anything! He's got an address, that's all! Unless Master Yoda can send telepathic messages the rest of us can not hear?!" Danny said going into a full rant, his hands flailing in every direction.

"Actually, Yoda didn't technically have telepathic powers." Max interrupted as Danny turned to him. I shared a small smile with Chin as Danny turned to Max with a look of utter disbelief.

"Seriously? Right now? Please." Danny sighed and turned back to Steve. "Please, listen to me. Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Danny almost begged Steve.

"Has it ever worked before Danny?" Steve asked plainly.

"No." Danny said simply.

"Ok so let's go yeah?" Steve asked.

"Ok." Danny said and the pair started to make their way towards us.

"Wait, wait wait. You guys can't take your car. HPD are going to be on the look out for it." Chin pointed out the obvious which clearly hadn't occurred to the guys.

"And perhaps I can help." Max said holding up a set of keys.

"Ok, so we have a plan." Steve said nodding. He walked over to me as Danny and Max traded keys.

"Do not scratch my car. Do not speed in my car. Do not eat or drink or sneeze in my car. If I find any, any, marks on my car, I will hunt you down. Understand me?" Danny asked holding out his keys.

"Yes." Max said taking the keys quickly.

"Good." Danny said with a nod. I smirked and turned to Steve, he still looked rough to me. His face was pale making him look so exhausted. I knew he really should have rested up, but that just wasn't something Steve McGarrett would do.

"Hey, you ok Marine?" I asked looking at the bandage around his waist. From the out look Max had done a really good job at patching up Steve.

"I'll be fine. What did Hesse say?" Steve asked looking down into my eyes. I felt my body tense up as Steve put his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them slightly.

"The usual crap. It's nothing." I shrugged, acting like it hadn't got to me.

"Talk to me Patch." He added softly, his blue eyes drilling into mine.

"I just... I've not seen him since the attack on the Unit. It's barely been two years Steve. I just lost it, seeing him, it..." I let out a heavy sigh and brushed the hair out of my face. "Be careful. Don't move around to much, I get the feeling you'll bust the stitches if you do." I said putting my hand over the bandage and feeling. I couldn't go into my emotions, this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Your all heart Nik." Steve said wincing slightly.

"Yeah well I didn't patch your arse back together god knows how many times just for you to waste your best shot at getting Wo Fat." I said looking up to his ocean blue eyes. He smirked and nodded.

"I'll do my best." Steve said standing straight, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You'd better." I smirked back, feeling a little better about everything.

"Are you two ready to go?" Danny asked and we looked at him. Everyone had been watching us apparently. They all shared a similar look, as if they were used to Steve talking to a women in their own little world.

"Sure." Steve smirked and we walked out the door.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

So we split up, I went with Chin and Max to ditch the police car and distract HPD while Steve and Danny met Joe so he could explained whatever he had to Steve. I was sat in the passenger side of the Camero while Max fallowed the police car. Max was really enjoying the drive, he had music blearing out and he kept smiling at me at every stop light. He drove us to the north shore, to a remote dirt road where Chin wanted to ditch the car. We pulled up as Chin took his gloves off and walked to the drivers side window. Max rolled down the window and smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll take it from here." Chin said plainly with a small smile on his face.

"Actually I'm enjoying myself very much. I may even cash in my prehistoric fossil collection to put a down payment on one of these bad boys." Max explained as Chin rested on the door.

"Come on." Chin replied as he went to open the door.

"Also, if I don't drive I get car sick." Max added quickly. Chin sighed and rolled his eyes at us both.

"Just don't get pulled over." Chin replied shutting the door again and walking around to my side.

"I call shotgun." I said with a smirk as Chin reached me.

"Really? Shotgun." Chin asked seriously, raising his eyebrow.

"I believe that means Nik has called the front seat." Max explained, me and Chin shared a similar expression. But before Chin could say anything else he got a phone call.

"I think a Camero would suit you well Max." I smirked as I turned to Max.

"I am rather enjoying this." Max smirked wiggling a little in the seat.

"Hey, what you got?" Chin asked the person on the phone. "He could be part of the deal Wo Fat's trying to pull off. Call me when you get a hit." Chin said and hung up looking a little tired.

"Kono?" I asked getting out of the car so Chin could climb into the back seat.

"Yeah, she's got Will Ling and thinks she might have found someone else who's working with Wo Fat." Chin explained as I climbed in shotgun.

"If we can track this other guy, we might catch Wo Fat." I smirked as Max pulled away from the dirt road.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Chin told Max to drive us to a local shaved ice place. It was on the beach and there was plenty of people in and around the shop. Everyone was out enjoying the sunshine and the waves. It was easy enough for us to slip into the crowd and disappear. We pulled into the busy shop and climbed out of the car. I slipped my aviators on as we climbed out of the car. I was still exhausted from the travelling, and the bright sunlight was making me have a headache.

"It might be best if you head back home now Max." Chin said holding his hand out for the keys.

"But I still wish to help." Max replied as he handed over the keys.

"We know, but you could loose your job, even go to jail if you keep helping us." I added rubbing Max's shoulder. He paused for a moment before nodding.

"I still wish to help." Max said looking at me and Chin, I glanced at Chin and sighed softly with a small smile on my face.

"I know Max, but you've already done so much. I promised we'll keep you in the loop, ok?" Chin asked with his zen like calm. Max nodded as he understood and left us.

"He's a good guy." I stated as I fallowed Chin to the desk where a kind of large man was sat behind selling the shaved ice.

"How's it brah?" The larger man said with a wide smile.

"How's it Kamekona?" Chin said shaking the man's hand.

"Business is good brah!" Kamekona replied and looked past Chin to me and gave me a warm smile. "Who's the pretty lady brah?" He asked Chin. Chin smirked and waved his hand for me to step forward. I came forward and gave the guy a polite smile.

"Kamekona meet Nik Logan." Chin said with a warm smile.

"How's it Nik?" Kamekona asked with a big smile.

"How's it? I love shaved ice." I smirked and watched as Kamekona's eyes lit up. It was the truth I did love shaved ice, I'd been known to munch on it even when I was snowboarding.

"Kamekona, she's an old friend of Steve's." Chin added and I saw the light go from his eyes as Chin's words hit him.

"Oh, well, never mind. You want a shaved ice on the house?" Kamekona asked me sounding bummed out that I happened to be Steve's friend.

"Sure..." I smirked as Chin looked a little surprised. Kamekona made me one and passed it to me. I took a small sip and smirked. "Mango and Passion fruit?" I asked with a wide smile.

"You know it. You got a great tongue there girl." Kamekona smirked and winked at me. I giggled and shook my head as Chin cut into our conversation.

"We need to use your rest room." Chin stated and Kamekona nodded.

"You know where it is brah." Kamekona said and we walked into the back of the building. I slipped my aviators back up onto my head as we walked in. There was a small table, a few chairs and everything needed to make the shaved ice. I sat on the chair and enjoyed my shave ice as Chin chuckled again.

"Ok, what am I missing?" I asked looking over at Chin, a spoon full of shaved ice waving around as I asked.

"Kamekona _never_ gives out shaved ice for free. He likes you." Chin commented and I popped the shaved ice into my mouth with a smirked understanding.

"Oh so that's what that was all about. The whole, _old friend of Steve's_." I said shaking my head.

"Well most women we know from Steve's past, kinda hook up with him." Chin explained as he sat down near me. I snorted a laugh before choking slightly on the shaved ice.

"Oh please, that is... me and Steve? Oh that is priceless... really!" I said sniggering to myself. Chin sat there with a plain face and I stopped laughing. "You seriously think me and Steve?" I asked shocked.

"It's his track record." Chin shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well not with me. He's too much like a big brother." I smiled shaking my head a little at the thought. It really did make me laugh to think of Steve that way. Now sure, I have eyes I've seen what his body looks like, his cheeky smirk, I know how damn attractive Steve is. But then I hit a wall in my mind. He's Steve. He's Steve who has saved my life, pranked me, fought me, cried with me, laughed with me and had always been there when I needed someone. He's Steve my unofficial big brother. He will always be just a big brother to me and I think that's how he sees me.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We waited about a hour when Steve, Joe and Danny joined us. In that time I chatted to Chin about Steve, 5-0, everything really. We got on really well and I discovered Chin's love of motorbikes, especially his British Triumph.

"So do you ride?" Chin asked as we sat around.

"I used to, haven't been on a bike in like four years now." I shrugged softly.

"Well you can always come ride with me sometime." Chin offered and before I could answer Danny, Steve and Joe walked in. They all looked tired, but Steve did look a little better.

"Where's my keys? Did Max scratch my car? Is the car ok?" Danny asked as they walked in. I glanced at Chin with a smirk as he tossed Danny the keys as Steve came and sat down next to me.

"She's fine Danny, although Max is talking about getting a Camero for himself." Chin added with a chuckle.

"How did your meeting go?" I asked looking from Joe to Steve.

"I met a man called Mokoto, he knew my father well." Steve explained as he looked out into nothing. "He told us that my father had evidence that Wo Fat was working with the Governor."

"Did your dad tell Mokoto what this evidence was?" I asked listening carefully to Steve.

"No, just that the evidence was on a neighbouring island." Steve sighed softly.

"We called Jenna Kaye, she is looking into seeing what the evidence could be." Danny added glancing at me. I just nodded as we sat around waiting for this Jenna Kaye to show up. We were all sat in silence as who I guessed was Jenna walked in. She was a little taller than me, short brown hair, dark eyes. There was something about her. I had seen her face somewhere before, but I couldn't place it.

"Hey, hungry?" Danny asked with a smirk as she walked in with a shaved ice.

"It's part of my undercover." She replied and noticed me, she looked to the guys for confirmation of who I was.

"Jenna Kaye, Nik Logan, she's a friend of mine." Steve said waving a hand. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Have we met before?" I asked slightly confused a warm smile on my face; even standing next to her I got the deja vu I had met her or seen her somewhere before.

"Umm no, no I don't think so." Jenna smiled slightly nervously and I nodded.

"Must just be too many bangs to the head, sorry." I joked and sat back down near Steve.

"I think I have something." Jenna said putting a locker key on the table in front of Steve. "It's the locker key from your fathers tool box. Based on Mokoto's Intel I traced it to the airport on Muliki." Jenna explained and Steve stood up.

"That's where your father hid the evidence." Joe explained. We thanked Jenna and she took off, but I couldn't shake the feeling I knew her from somewhere before. Danny and Steve took a quick trip to the island and came back with a micro SD card. We pulled a laptop from somewhere and a SD card reader. Chin set it all up so we could all see what was on the card.

"It looks like someone set up a hidden camera." Chin explained as we watched the camera being set up. It looked like a house or a study.

"Wait, wait, wait. That's the Governors study." Steve explained as the image came into focus.

"Yeah it looks like it." Chin confirmed with a small nod.

"Who is this guy?" Danny asked as we watched a man in a Hawaiian shirt walk away from the camera, he glanced at the camera, making sure it was well hidden.

"That's my father." Steve said and I turned to him. He looked shocked that his father had set the camera up. From what I knew, Steve hadn't talked to his father in a long, long time. This last year he learnt bits about his fathers investigation into Wo Fat.

"This camera, what if it's still there?" Joe asked glancing at us, raising an eyebrow.

"If that's the case, then the Governors murder might be captured on video right?" Steve asked us. Chin printed off a couple of screen shots to help them identify where the camera was and he and Danny took off.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

This left me, Steve and Joe alone waiting for some news. Steve was quiet, I mean I knew Steve, I knew he could be quiet at times. But that was only when things troubled him. Joe left us to go for a quick walk and get a coffee. Steve was sat there staring into nothing.

"Your silence is deafening me here." I sighed as Steve blinked and turned to me.

"Huh?" He asked slightly confused. He was slightly dazed, tired and injured. He really should have been laid down getting some rest not dashing around Hawaii trying to prove his innocence.

"You, what's wrong?" I asked softly nudging his shoulder slightly.

"Nothing Nik." Steve sighed and shook his head, he scrubbed his face softly.

"You're a terrible liar McGarrett." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Only with the people who know me." Steve smirked. I smiled back and shook my head.

"Danny said Hesse really got to you, are you sure your ok?" Steve asked looking at me with big baby blues.

"Did he really? Might need to talk to Danny." I sighed standing up, brushing down my jeans.

"I asked." Steve added as he watched me. "So what did he say Nik?"

"He just," I paused and started to pace the room. "He talked about the Unit. He was joking about them. I still I don't think I'm really over it yet." I said looking at the floor. "I, lost it. I wanted to beat the living shit out of him." I said looking over to Steve.

"I did if it makes you feel any better." Steve said with a smirk.

"A little." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I let out a small yawn as I shook my body to wake myself up.

"Have you had any rest since you got here?" Steve asked watching me closely.

"Not really, just sitting around here I guess, why?" I asked sitting back down.

"You look tired." Steve commented frowning at me a little.

"Well flying half way across the world kinda does that." I joked softly, stretching a little.

"You were in England?" Steve asked leaning forward on the table, resting on his elbows.

"Joe called." I shrugged as if that explained everything. "I had to come help you out, this maybe the only time I get to say I rescued your arse." I chuckled a little.

"Hey, my ass doesn't need rescuing." Steve corrected me with a smirk on his face.

"Sure princess." I teased leaning back in the chair.

"It doesn't! I bust out of jail myself and I'll clear myself." Steve said trying to get me to agree with him.

"Uh huh." I smirked shaking my head.

"I will." Steve joked before we fell back into silence. It was nice to know, even after not seeing each other for two years we could just slip back into our old roles. Steve was one of those people I would be friends with for as long as I lived. A few minutes later Joe walked back in with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"You're big friend out there is quite the entrepreneur," Joe said throwing his thumb back over his shoulder. "He's telling me all about his plans to open a shrimp truck. Asked me if I wanted to get in on the ground floor." Joe added.

"Kamekona's good people." Steve replied as I smirked.

"You've got a lot of good people around you." I said with a warm smile to Steve.

"You've put together a nice team." Joe added. Steve didn't answer, he just nodded a little to himself. "Are you ok son?" Joe asked catching Steve's attention again. "You've been awful quiet ever since we left Mokoto's. What's on your mind?" Joe asked as he sat at the table with us. Steve sighed and glanced at me, I just nodded a little for him to talk.

"I was only fifteen when my father sent me away." Steve started to explained.

"He did that to protect you." Joe shrugged softly.

"I know. I know. But then I joined the service. Alright, then I got deployed. I didn't get a lot of time to spend with him as an adult. And now I'm realising there's all this stuff about him that I never knew. He had all these secrets and it bugs me." Steve explained to Joe. I sat there and listened, I'd never really had much time with my biological parents, so I could kind of relate to Steve's situation. A little anyway.

"Well when this is over, maybe we can shed some light on these secrets." Joe said plainly.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Steve said looking at me then Joe.

"Why?" I asked confused sitting up straight.

"Wo Fat warned me. He told me not to dig into my families past. He said I might not like what I find, what did he mean by that?" Steve asked Joe utterly confused.

"Listen son, you may not have known your father, but he knew you." Joe started to explained. "When you were training in Korinardo he called, to check in with me, every week to see how you were doing. And as for when you were younger, well trust me. That was as hard on him as it was on you. In the thirty-four years I knew your father, I saw him cry twice. At your mothers funeral, and the day he sent you away." Joe explained, I watched Steve close his eyes and rub his forehead. "He was a good man. And there's no reason to think otherwise." Joe added. Steve wiped his eyes and looked at the pair of us. I was about to say something when we herd police sirens pulling up outside the shop.

"We got company." Kamekona said walking into the back room. Everyone was on their feet in a flash. Both me and Steve looked out the window to see how many cops there were. It didn't look good.

"Steve McGarrett, we have the building surrounded, come out with your hands up!" A man shouted through a megaphone. Steve looked at all of us.

"Too many to distract." I sighed looking back at Steve.

"What you gonna do?" Joe asked Steve.

"Yeah brah, just give us the word." Kamekona said and I smiled to him. Steve really did have a strong group around him.

"I can't risk you guys getting hurt. Danny and Chin should get the evidence soon." Steve said putting the gun back on the table.

"You sure about this brah?" Kamekona asked Steve.

"I'm sure." Steve said and Joe gave him an approving nod.

We watched as Steve walked out of the building first with his hands up. We watched as a detective shouted for Steve to be handcuffed. Me, Joe and Kamekona walked out with our hands in the air too.

"I want those three arrested for harbouring a fugitive." The detective said nodding to us.

"Listen to me, they had nothing to do with this, understand. They have nothing to do with this ok." Steve said as they put the cuffs on him. Suddenly Danny pulled up and got out the car.

"Hey! Let him go!" Danny said walking over to us.

"You herd them man! Get the cuffs off him!" Chin added as they reached us.

"What the hell is this about?!" The detective yelled to Danny.

"Hold on a second, ok." Danny said as a tall American American man in a suit walked over to us all.

"You have the wrong man detective. McGarrett's innocent." The man said as Chin helped Steve to his feet. "He didn't kill the governor."

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We went back inside and Chin set up the SD card in the laptop. It showed the killing of the old governor. I was stood by Danny and Steve, Chin and Joe stood the other side of the door, and the rest of the men were stood in the door way.

"I am not the enemy Steve. I have always been loyal to the people who have been loyal to me." A woman behind a desk, the governor I guessed, said. She had this tone, it was too clinical for my liking.

"Is that why you had Laura Hills murdered, because she was disloyal?" Steve asked bitterly. You couldn't see his face but you could tell by his voice it was him. And by listening to his voice you knew how mad he was.

"Yes." The governor replied in a cold voice. The next thing you saw on the film was Steve getting hit by a stun gun and a man taking his gun, the man kept his back to the camera, almost as if he knew the camera was there. The governor got to her feet. "What are we going to do? We have to get rid of him!" The governor panicked looking at this other man.

"I have everything under control." A man said before shooting the governor. He didn't even seem to miss a beat from talking to pulling the trigger.

"You can't even see it's him! You can't even see it's Wo Fat!" Steve snapped to Joe. It was clear how frustrated Steve was.

"No but what we do, clearly see is that you didn't kill the Governor." Joe explained calming down Steve a little.

"Commander McGarrett you have my most sincerest apologies for everything you've been through." The new Governor, as Danny explained to me, said.

"With all due respect sir, I don't need your apologies. What I need you to do is reinstate my 5-0 task force so that we can go after this son of a bitch right here." Steve said pointing to the screen. I saw Chin and Danny share a glance, they were ready to be 5-0 again and get Wo Fat for once and for all.

"Well there is no doubt that 5-0 had an impact on crime. So as lieutenant Governor I will grant your request." The Governor explained with a similar tone to the old Governor.

"Alright, thank you sir." Steve said after glancing to his team.

"But, there are conditions." The Governor added loud enough to make everyone look at.

"What conditions?" Danny asked watching the man carefully.

"Governor Jameson gave you full immunity and means, basically run rough shot over every single law in the states books. That's not going to happen on my watch. You cross the line, you answer to me." The Governor said to Steve. I watched Steve let out a heavy sigh before looking back at the Governor.

"Understood sir." Steve replied. "But just so we're clear. Sometimes we get put in positions, where lives are on the line and we have to make split second decisions. And when that happens, the line your talking about, gets a little hard to see." Steve added making sure that both he and the new Governor were on the same page.

"Fair enough." The Governor said shaking hands with Steve. "I'll reinstate Detective Williams and Lieutenant Kelly immediately."

"Don't forget about Officer Kalakaua, she needs to be cleared of all the charges pending against her as well." Chin said to the Governor.

"I'm afraid that wont be possible, I'm told Officer Kalakaua is still being investigated by Internal Affairs. They'll need to complete their investigation to determine whether of not she's fit for duty." The Governor said before walking out leaving the rest of us in a bit of a shocked state. Just like that Steve had been acquitted from murder and his task force was put back together again.

"Hey, where is Kono anyway?" Danny asked looking to Chin after the Governor left.

"I don't know, she was meant to check in an hour ago." Chin explained. Literally seconds after Chin finished speaking his phone rang. "This is Kelly."

"_Chin you need to get to Ko'Olina marina, pier 49. That's where Wo Fat is. The deals going down now. Once the deals done he's going to disappear."_ Kono explained and we all took off.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We all got suited and booted. I was given a bullet proof vest and a gun, I was more than happy shoot Wo Fat, especially if it meant killing him. Although, knowing him, I wasn't sure how close we were going to get. We pulled up to the marina and all got out of the cars, Kono was there when we reached the location.

"That's it!" Kono yelled pointing to the boat that was leaving the dock.

"We're too late." Chin sighed as we all watched the boat leave.

"I've got the buyer!" Kono yelled and took off running. As soon as she ran, I was right behind her fallowing a tall blonde man. I ran side by side with Kono as we fallowed the suspect.

"You got any plan here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Stop him, try not to kill him." Kono replied with a shrug.

"I like it, you defiantly have been hanging around with McGarrett." I smirked as we climbed over a small wall , as I landed I felt a pain shoot through my right leg. I pushed through it ignoring the pain and fallowed the man into a car park. We took cover behind a car as we saw him put something into the boot. Once we were sure he was too busy to notice we slowly made our way over to him from different sides of the car. I noticed the guy, reach for a gun seconds before turning to shoot at Kono. Thankfully she took cover in time.

"Hey!" I yelled getting the guys attention after he shot off a few rounds. He turned to aim at me as Kono shot him in the chest, dropping him to the floor in seconds. Kono cleared the gun and checked his pulse as Joe reached us. She shook her head to indicate he was dead.

"I'm Joe." Joe introduced himself to Kono.

"Kono." Kono replied as I walked to the boot and opened it.

"Nice shooting Kono." Joe replied before joining me.

"You took our time." I teased Joe as I opened the boot and then the suit case inside it.

"Don't get smart with me kid." Joe joked as we looked at what Wo Fat was selling.

"Is that?" I asked as Kono reached us.

"Uh Huh." Joe sighed agreeing with me.

"What?" Kono asked looking from the green liquid in the canisters to us.

"Everything you need to make the perfect dirty bomb." I sighed brushing the loose strands out of my face.

"Call Homeland Security, tell them to get their people out here." Joe said to Kono. The guys found a man called Will Ling, it was the guy who 'dropped' his wallet back at the funeral, on the boat with cases full of money. They interrogated him to find the location of Wo Fat. No one really expected the guy to give up the location; and as expected he didn't. Steve decided to use him as bait instead. After getting all the information out of the guy they could. They let him go. Planning on fallowing him to let him lead them to Wo Fat.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Later that day we all gathered in the 5-0 Headquarters for beers, or in Max's case a large coke. Chin, Max, Kamekona, Jenna, myself and Kono was sat around the table. Steve and Joe was stood near us and I noticed Danny sat in his office working on something.

"5-0 back in business!" Kamekona said as Steve pulled the sheets off some of the tables.

"Yeah, for some of us." Kono said sounding disheartened.

"You can't sweat this cuz, alright?" Chin explained. "My guess is, your back on duty inside of a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, in the mean time there's no law that says you cant grab a beer with friends right?" Jenna asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Yeah I mean, I mean do kinda enjoy not going to work. Get to surf everyday for as long as I want." Kono smirked a little.

"I haven't been on a board for... twenty-five years?" Joe said thinking out loud.

"Well why don't you come out with me? I mean I've got the boards and plenty of free time." Kono offered. Joe didn't look so convinced.

"You know what, don't get too use to all that free time, alright? We may need somebody in an unofficial capacity for maybe a little undercover here or there." Steve said grabbing two beers and opening them.

"I didn't hear that." Chin smirked as he got up and walked away with Steve.

"If your looking for work, I could use a couple of pretty hostesses at my new shrimp truck." Kamekona said looking at me and Kono. I turned to her and raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" Kono asked with a smirk.

"I'm allergic to shrimp." Max said before taking a sip of his coke.

"Then you gotta try out my shrimp flavour tofu. Mm." Kamekona said with a smile.

"That sounds disgusting." Kono said.

"Yeah I kinda agree." I added giving Kamekona a small smile.

"You just lost the jobs." Kamekona said seriously and then everyone laughed.

"What are you going to do now Nik?" Kono asked as everyone looked at me. I shrugged taking a sip of my beer.

"I've got two months off, I had planned to go to the Alps to snowboard a little. But I'm here now, I might stick around a while, enjoy the shaved ice." I smirked with a small wink to Kamekona. Everyone let out a small laugh as Kamekona winked back to me. "So Kono, you a good surfer?" I asked with a small smile. I watched as Steve and Chin talked behind us.

"Yeah. She's really good." Jenna said with a warm smile. There was something about her that put me on edge. I nodded and tried to act as relaxed around her as possible.

"You surf?" Kono asked me.

"Not really, I used to snowboard a lot. But I'll come out with you if you want some company. Looks like we've both got the free time." I said and took a sip of my beer.

"I would love to surf, but I'm terrible." Max said and this started a conversation about surfing. Chin came back and joined in. I glanced and saw Steve talking to Danny in his office. Danny showed Steve something on a laptop and Steve's expression changed. I glanced to Joe and he nodded, as if he knew what I was thinking. We both walked over to Danny's office and walked in.

"Everything alright?" Joe asked as we walked to either side of Steve. Danny hit a couple of keys on his laptop and showed us an image. It was Wo Fat shaking hands with Steve's father.

"No, we need to talk to Victor Hesse. Whatever deal Wo Fat is making with my father, he might know about it." Steve said looking at Joe with a stern expression on his face.

"That's if he'll talk." Joe said watching Steve.

"He'll talk if Steve or me go in." I sighed leaning on the side.

"He'll want to goad us into a reaction. Anything, but if we can get the truth out of him..." Steve said folding his arms over his chest.

"Wait, you already swung for him once today." Danny said pointing to me. "I don't think this is such a good idea." Everyone looked at me and I shook my head.

"It was once, it wont happen again." I sighed looking at the guys.

"No I think Danny's right Nik. The guy likes goading you into a reaction. I think you should sit this one out." Joe added as I glanced to Steve for some help.

"I'll keep her in check." Steve said glancing at me, giving me a small smile.

"He's already attacked her once today Steve. This really isn't a good idea." Danny added, turning from Steve to me. "I just think you'd be safer here." Danny sighed as he looked at me.

"Fine, I'm not above sitting something out." I sighed as I gave in, holding my hands up. Steve rubbed my shoulder supportively before turning to the guys.

"Alright, let's pay Victor a visit as soon as possible." Steve stated.

Well that's the first full episode done, I really hope that you like it and that you will continue to enjoy the story! I am working on the next chapter and with a bit of luck will have that up tomorrow! (Fingers crossed) I have a pub quiz tonight, so we'll see! Point is, if you enjoy the re-write, or hate it, just pop a comment at the bottom, you can even review if your just a guest! I just want to know what you all really think! *Biting nails* Ginkies!


	3. Ohana

Wow thank you so much for everyone who has alerted this story! I really didn't expect that big of a reaction! This has made me very happy indeed! I want to give shout outs to; susie8807, xXxD3ADxXx, saved by five 0, wouwske112, love2bdifferent, BobbysIdjit, LadyAilith, horsegirlrule and PonchoV23 for their lovely reviews! Thanks so much guys.  
>I'm also wanting to thank tvj12 and JazzieG for their help. I'm looking for a Beta for this story, so if we've got one in the house and they wanna give hand, drop me a line please?<br>Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Ohana Family<span>

It had been two days since Steve, Danny and Joe had left me to go talk to Victor Hesse. I got a call from Steve telling me to just head home and get some rest. I really didn't need to be told twice about that. I, in a very drunk moment, had bought a small sea front house in Hawaii. It was going to be my retirement home after I had finished with the UN and Navy and just wanted to live out my days as a mild mannered civilian. I was glad I had the house now I had planned to stay in Hawaii a couple of weeks at least. I thought I might as well since I had taken the flights from hell to get there, I was back in contact with Steve and Joe, and finally I got on with a few people I could hang with. Everything in the house was still boxed up so I had spent the first night sleeping on the couch, the next day I had been busy unpacking most of my things. I decided to go visit Steve and check on his stitches because I knew how bad Steve was for keeping them in place. I pulled up to the address and grabbed a small bag. The house was how I pictured it. Lived in, not run down, but not like the new build houses that seem to replicate themselves all around the world. The house was nice, it was Hawaiian if it made sense. It fit into the settings unlike a lot of the newer houses dotted around. I walked to the front door and knocked waiting for an answer.

"You're late-" Steve said opening the door and then realising who was stood there. "And you're not Danny." He added glancing around looking for Danny I guessed.

"Morning to you too Steve." I smirked as he moved so I could walk into his house. Again it matched the outside, it looked lived in. Warm and friendly, pictures, objects scattered around. It was definitely a man's home, but a nicely decorated one.

"I thought you were Danny. What's up Nik?" Steve asked looking confused. I held up my bag and smiled at him.

"I came to check your stitches." I smirked as I saw the moment of panic cross Steve's eyes.

"They're fine." Steve said quickly as he moved over to the couch.

"Uh huh... well you wont mind me seeing them then." I said with a smile on my lips.

"Max did a great job, really, alright? No need to check them." Steve said shaking his head a little. I raised an eyebrow and stood there.

"Shirt off McGarrett." I ordered. "I never thought it would be so hard to get you topless." I teased as I put my bag down on the coffee table.

"Come on Nik, can't you just take my word?" Steve begged, backing away slightly as I took a step forward. I knew Steve was a bit of baby when it came to getting patched up, he always tried to avoid it if he could.

"Steve, in the five years I've known you, I've taken your word on three things." I said holding up three fingers "The first got me nearly blown up, the second got me into the worst bar fight of my life and the third... The third, you got a major infection and was rushed into emergency surgery. So no Steven, I can't take your word." I said firmly as I held my three fingers up to him.

"You are a lot like Danny." Steve said shaking his head. "Right down to using my full name." He added with a smirk.

"You're changing the topic." I pointed out, putting on some latex gloves.

"I was trying to, your making it hard." Steve teased with a smirk.

"Just take your top off. It'll take five minutes and you know how gentle I am." I said throwing Steve my version of puppy dog eyes. Steve sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Arh, how do you do that?" Steve sighed shaking his head in defeat.

"Do what?" I asked innocently a smirk wanting to burst out.

"You know." Steve said taking off his shirt and dropping it on the coffee table. I walked over to him and started to unwrap the bandage. Unfortunately it wasn't the first time I had to do this to Steve and from experience I knew it wouldn't be the last time. I carefully removed the last of the bandage and placed it on the coffee table.

"Um, your kinda taller than me McGarrett." I said looking at the smaller plaster covering his stab wound.

"Yeah, I have noticed Nik." Steve chuckled as I looked up at him. I glared at him and Steve stopped laughing. "Sorry." He muttered.

"You will be." I said with an evil glint in my eye. I watched Steve sudden heighten senses kicked, the kind that only kicked in when you were in combat situations. I couldn't help but giggle a little as I went into my bag and pulled out everything I need to check and re-dress the wound.

"You are evil Logan." Steve huffed as he realised I was joking.

"I know." I smirked pulling out some fresh bandages. "Now, please, lay down on your couch so I can check the stitches." Steve sighed and laid down on the sofa, carefully. It was him being careful that told me the stitches were still sore. "You taking painkillers?" I asked as I carefully removed the gauze plaster.

"Yeah, but only when the pain gets worse." Steve said watching me remove the gauze.

"Good, has it been bad?" I asked as I examined the stitches, two had been bust open and there was some dry blood that needed cleaning up. Although for McGarrett, it was surprisingly good, usually they would been all bust open, blood covering everything and probably a small infection starting.

"Yeah, nothing I couldn't handle." Steve said resting his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes letting out a sigh.

"Good, but you know the drill. Any increase in pain, sweats, dizziness, nausea, you need to go straight to the hospital." I said pulling out some antiseptic wipes and press on stitches. From experience I'd learnt Steve popped stitches like most fat kids pop candy. I'd learnt to put press on stitches or glue where I could because they had the best chance of surviving giving Steve's knack for finding trouble.

"Yes Doctor Logan." Steve sighed and I knew if he had his eyes open he would have rolled his eyes at me.

"Ok, I need to clean the wound and put some more stitches on. Brace yourself." I said while softly running the antiseptic wipes over the wound. I heard Steve take a sharp breath in. "So why are you expecting Danny? It's a Saturday." I said taking his mind off the pain. Steve opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Umm. Nik, Victor Hesse is dead." Steve said looking me dead in the eyes. I paused for a moment then took out the press on stitches. I carried on like it meant nothing to me. "Nik? Nikita, did you hear me?" Steve asked touching my elbow.

"Yeah, I did. Hesse is dead." I said pressing on the first stitch. The emotion nearly completely gone from my voice as I worked.

"Son of a-" Steve cursed.

"How did he die?" I asked getting the second one ready.

"Hesse?" Steve asked momentarily confused from the pain.

"Yeah." I asked softly glancing at Steve.

"Someone slit his throat." Steve said slowing his breathing back to normal.

"So you and Danny were going to...?" I asked letting my sentence die off.

"We're were going to check it out." Steve said as I pressed on the second stitch. Steve took a sharp breath and let it out slowly. "The Governor doesn't want us near it." He added.

"Since when has that stopped you?" I asked putting on a new gauze and taping it to his chest.

"Good point." Steve smirked as he stood up. I pulled off my bloody gloves and grabbed a fresh bandage.

"You think Wo Fat ordered the hit?" I asked as I wrapped the bandage around his waist. Now if I was any other woman, it would be a perfect position to be in; because, let's face it, Steve isn't the most ugliest person in the world. Every port we hit, he had women lining up for a date, scowling at me for laughing with him. However after serving with him for nearly five years, to me, he was a big brother. I still had moments where I did admire God creation though- after all I am only human.

"Most likely." Steve sighed, he brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Are you ok Nik?" He asked softly as I looked up and met his eyes.

"Victors dead, now they're both gone. I... I'm-" I was cut off as someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Seriously, what is it with you being topless around women?!" Danny asked with a smirk on his face as he strolled over to us. I blinked and looked down to the bandage as Steve looked over to Danny.

"She's fixing me up Danny." Steve said dryly. "And your late." He added as I finished the bandage.

"Yes, and do you want to know, why I'm late?" Danny asked as Steve pulled his shirt back on.

"Yeah." Steve said as his head popped through the top.

"I am late because _someone_ told Grace that if Jacob Fenton tried to punch her again, she should put him in an arm lock and make him apologise! Not only did that _someone_ tell my baby girl this, _Steven_, they showed her how to do! And as such, I have had to just go and explain to Gracie why she can't put Jacob Fenton's arm in an arm lock at school any more." Danny explained as his arms went flying in all directions. Steve smirked to me for a second before putting on a serious face to Danny. I shook my head and walked away.

"She asked me what she could do." Steve said trying to defend himself.

"She...she.. she is only 8! What were you thinking, teaching my daughter SEAL ninja moves like that?! She got into trouble at school for beating up the guy!" Danny yelled a little.

"Did he try to punch her again?" Steve asked softly.

"No, but that is not the point Steven!" Danny said as Steve smirked, a finger flying in Steve's direction.

"I think it is." Steve smiled folding his arms over his chest.

"And that is why I pray to God you never have children. They'd be a race of mini ninja Seals." Danny said shaking his head a little. In the time the two argued I had cleared all my things away.

"I dunno, it got the bully off her back." I said with a smile to Steve.

"Oh yeah sure babe, Ramboette would agree with you." Danny said throwing a hand in my direction before he put them in his pockets.

"Oink." I commented plainly and Danny looked at me utterly confused.

"Wha- What?" Danny asked looking for me to Steve and back again."Did, did she just? Did you just oink at me?" Danny asked utterly confused.

"You called me babe." I said plainly with a small shrug.

"I call everyone babe." Danny pointed out.

"Babe is a talking pig." I said plainly.

"I call everyone it." Danny repeated again as if that made it ok.

"I really don't like it." I replied. A playful smirk crossed Danny's lips.

"Why don't you like it, _Babe_?" Danny asked proud of his new nickname for me.

"It just winds me up." I said sighing a little.

"Well _Babe_, I think it's a great nickname." Danny shrugged.

"Danny." I said softly but firmly.

"Yes _Babe_?" Danny responded a wide smile on his lips.

"Danny." I said more firmly.

"_Babe_?" Danny asked and I turned to Steve and he threw his hand in the air.

"He's your partner, can't you make him stop?" I begged realising just what I had let myself in for.

"Danno has a law all of his own when it comes to annoying people." Steve smirked and I noticed Danny flinch slightly.

"_Danno_?" I asked looking at Danny. "Oh now that is sweet. I like that." I smirked at Danny.

"Fine _Babe_. It's on." Danny said firmly with another playful smirk on his lips.

"Sure thing _Danno_." I smirked back as Steve's phone rang.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Steve went into the kitchen to take the call as I finished packing up all my medical supplies. I felt Danny's eyes on me watching me, I glanced over my shoulder and noticed him checking out my backside shamelessly.

"Like the view Danno?" I asked with a smirk as I stood up.

"It's a work of art Babe." Danny said with a quick wink. I smirked back shaking my head a little. "I gotta ask, Nikita, that's not English." Danny asked watching me closely.

"My father was Russian..." I shrugged softly and Danny nodded a little.

"So how long you staying on the island?" Danny asked putting his hands into his pockets and started to rock on his heels.

"I, I don't know now." I said pushing some loose hair out of my face. "I mean I came to bust Steve out and now he's out. I was going to go to The Alps but I don't think I will now. I should probably just get back." I explained with another shrug.

"England?" Danny asked me plainly.

"For the moment yeah." I said with a nod.

"My ex wife is from Liverpool." Danny shared with me and I nodded again. I took care to note the ex in the sentence. Danny wasn't the typical hunk guy like Steve, but there was something about him, his confidence or smirk, something I didn't mind seeing everyday. I liked Danny, he was most of the time, a great guy.

"I'm from the other side near York. Doubt you'd know-" I started to say when Danny smiled.

"York! Yeah the place with the Vikings! We visited a couple of times! I love that place!" Danny smiled at me.

"Wow, didn't take you to know this kinda stuff." I smirked as we sat on the couch, Danny shrugged a little.

"So you wanna go back?" He asked looking me dead in my eyes.

"You've seen England, would you?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Well I'd take Jersey over this pineapple hell hole any day." Danny said shaking his head.

"Not a fan I take it?" I smirked slightly sarcastically.

"The whole reason I'm here is because of Grace." Danny explained pulling out his wallet and showing me a picture of a small girl. She had the same eyes as Danny and grin with long dark hair.

"She's cute." I commented as Danny put his wallet away.

"She's all I had." Danny smiled at me.

"Had?" I asked confused.

"I moved here to be close to her at first. Then I got the job at 5-0 and got a new family." Danny explained. I pushed him a little and smirked.

"That's so sweet." I teased as Danny pushed me back.

"Shut up Babe." Danny said with a warm smile on his lips.

"Sure thing Danno." I teased smirking at him.

"That smart mouth is gonna get you in trouble soon." Danny teased back leaning a little closer to me.

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Danny smirked at me. I shook my head and sighed as Steve walked back over to us looking troubled.

"What's up?" I asked as he reached us. He really didn't look too happy.

"HPD are handling the Hesse case. The Governor just called telling me to back off." Steve sighed. I lent forward resting on my knees.

"What if I, you know, investigate?" I asked with a smile. Steve shook his head and lost his smile.

"He knows about you, and your previous investigations into Wo Fat and his associates." Steve explained. I sighed shaking my head.

"So what now?" Danny asked confused.

"Well firstly I need to appoint the new member of our team." Steve said seriously putting his hands onto his hips.

"New member? We don't need a new member! We need Kono back! Not some, some Governor appointed moron who's just going to run back to the Governor every time we do something he doesn't like!" Danny said going into a mini rant, his arms moving around as fast as his mouth was working.

"Yeah, well the Governor's read the profile report, seen the persons track record and thinks they'll be the perfect stop gap for Kono." Steve said standing up and shaking his head.

"Oh well as long as he likes them!" Danny said sarcastically getting up. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I'll let you guys go." I said with a small smile. "I'll call you tonight Steve. Don't pick the stitches." I said firmly with a small nod.

"Ok, see you soon Nik." Steve said grabbing his gun and badge. I waved to Danny and walked to my car.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I had just put the bag in the boot when Danny walked out of the house. He let out a small low whistle as he walked over to me and my car.

"Is that a mustang?" He asked checking out my car. I lent on the boot of the cherry red 2010 Mustang. I might not have had a lot but this was going to be my classic car to drive round Hawaii in when I retired. It just happened she was getting more use now.

"Sure is." I smirked tapping the paint work.

"Nice ride Babe." Danny said turning to me with another warm smile. I pushed myself off the boot and smirked.

"I like my cars." I said as we walked to the drivers side. "Hey Danny, do me a favour, make sure Steve doesn't pick the stitches, or get into too much trouble, please?" I asked, pleading for any help I could get.

"Ha! I thought you knew McGarrett?" Danny chuckled as I lent on my Mustang again.

"I do, that's why I'm asking for help." I smirked folding my arms over my chest.

"For you Babe, I'll try." Danny smirked with a wink. I smirked a little.

"You're a star Danno." I laughed as Steve walked out and over to us. "Well I guess you gotta go grab your poor innocent newbie. Let me know how it goes!" I joked as Steve reached us.

"Hey Nikita, raise your right hand." Steve said looking at me. I looked at him then Danny, the pair both had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Huh?" I asked confused, Steve rarely used my full name.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." Steve said seriously. I glanced to Danny for help.

"Go on." Danny said waving his hand. I slowly lifted my right hand, still confused about what he wanted me to do.

"I, insert full name, do solemnly declare that by my honour and conscious that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge, in a manner befitting an officer of the law" Steve said repeating something.

"I, Nikita Beth Logan, do solemnly declare that by my honour and conscious that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge, in a manner befitting an officer of the law." I repeated and the pair grinned at me like idiots.

"Welcome to the 5-0 Babe." Danny smirked as Steve passed me a badge.

"But, I'm on leave, I'm meant to be going back to the UN." I said looking down at the badge confused. I felt my stomach hit the ground as I looked at the gold badge in my hands. I caught it in the light as I felt like I might be sick.

"Yeah, chasing Wo Fat and his associates." Steve said as I met his eyes.

"How do you know that?" I asked softly.

"The Governor told me. He wants you on our team Nik." Steve said with a beaming smile. I shook my head a little.

"Steve..." I said softly, my eyes darting to Danny before I looked back at Steve.

"We both want Wo Fat. This is the best solution for everyone." Steve explained. "It's going to be like the old unit. I mean we can hunt down Wo Fat together." As soon as Steve said it was going to be like the old unit I felt a sharp pain in my right thigh where the scar was. I knew it was all psychological, but never-the-less it made me shift my weight to my left foot. My stomach started to go round and round like a washing machine.

"Steve, I'm on leave. What about my-" I started to argue when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my jeans and saw the number was from London. "Logan?" I said and watched the guys trade a look, clearly Steve knew who was calling me.

"_Nik, how's Hawaii treating you?"_ My boss Edward asked. He was a Lieutenant Commander, but spent most of his time behind a desk. He was the head of my command back in Liverpool, he was arranging the transfer back to the UN Unit when I returned from my leave.

"Sunny and bloody. Why are you calling sir?" I asked plainly walking away from the guys. The feeling of emptiness in the pit of my stomach grew.

"_You're being transferred to a unit on the island who are working the same case."_ Edward stated without any room for questioning.

"No, I'm not." I said firmly, shaking my head a little.. It wasn't that I didn't want to catch Wo Fat. It wasn't that I didn't like the guys in the 5-0, I was starting to get on really well with the them. The problem was Unit 9. We were a family, like Danny described 5-0, and we ended up broken and alone. I did not want that again. Ever. I worked in Units where I knew most of the team were office support and maybe one other field guy. I wasn't ready to loose a family ever again.

"_Yes, you are Logan."_ Edward said firmly, a small groan of frustration followed his words. _"The paper work was done yesterday, the request came on my desk from the Governor himself. He likes your track record. He thinks you'll keep that McGarrett in check." _Edward added firmly, telling me it was going to happen whether I liked it or not.

"I don't care if the Pope himself asked me to join. I, I can't Ed, please." I begged Edward. The pit of my stomach felt so hollow that I didn't know what to do. I could feel my heart racing in anxiety at the thought of joining Steve's team.

"_You're in Logan. The only way your getting out is by catching Wo Fat."_ Edward sated plainly.

"I-" I started to say when Edward cut me off.

"_That's an order Commander."_ Edward snapped, clearly he was tired of me trying to argue the point any other way.

"Yes sir." I sighed. Sometimes being bound to rules sucked.

"_Right, I want Sit Rep reports every month. Understand?"_ Edward asked plainly.

"Sir, yes, sir." I said plainly, I let out a small sigh as I pushed the hair off my face.

"_Good. And Logan?"_ Edward asked softly.

"Sir?" I said softly, rubbing my forehead, I felt a headache coming on.

"_Try to enjoy it a little."_ He said before hanging up. I groan and marched up to Steve pushing him away from Danny before either of them could speak.

"Hey, what the-" Steve said shocked holding his hands up.

"I need to talk to you. Now." I said firmly with a small growl. Steve took one look at me and nodded to Danny.

"We'll just be round back. Go watch the game or something, alright?" Steve asked Danny.

"Sure." Danny said glancing at me before walking back into the house. I marched round the back of Steve's house and turned to face him with a face like thunder. My heart was racing, the bottomlessness in my stomach made me feel like I was on a cliff edge about to jump into the unknown.

"How long have you been planning this?" I growled, keeping my voice low so that I wasn't shouting.

"I didn't plan anything Nik. The Governor looked into you when he realised you were here to help me." Steve said throwing his hands in the air trying to prove his innocence.

"Oh and you thought it would be a good idea drafting me in without asking my opinion?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. I was so mad and scared.

"I didn't get much of a say in it Nik! The Governor practically told me it was happening." Steve said shaking his head. "I thought you would be happy to join 5-0?" He asked looking at me utterly confused.

"Happy?!" I snapped pushing some loose hair behind my ear.

"Yeah happy. It would be like having the unit back again." Steve said and I snapped.

"I do not want to be part of your 5-0!" I said throwing my badge back at Steve.

"Why not?" Steve asked catching the badge.

"I don't need to answer you." I said and pushed past Steve marching to my car. I reached the drivers side of the Mustang when Steve jogged over to me.

"You want to catch Wo Fat?" Steve asked me, looking me dead in my eyes.

"Of course I do." I said firmly keeping my temper under control.

"Then why not join 5-0? You know how I operate, you know the good you could do as part of this team." Steve said raising his voice. As if on queue Danny opened the front door of the house and watched us. I shook my head looking from Danny to Steve.

"I can't join this team." I said climbing into my car and driving off as fast as my car would let me.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I was so mad, I slammed my hands on the steering wheel as soon as I cleared Steve's house. I drove to my house chuntering to myself about how stupid Steve was for making me join his stupid 5-0 task force. All I wanted to do was head back to England, pass my final set of tests and return to a UN Unit. I pulled the Mustang into the drive and got out of the car with a heavy sigh. I slammed the car door hitching the small medical bag on my shoulder and walked towards the house. I pushed the hair out of my face as I growled a little to myself. Before I could unlock the door I heard my phone ring. I glanced down and it was Steve. I paused, looking at the phone. Half of me wanted to pick it up, tell him the truth. Tell him how scared I was. How I still woke up in cold sweats with the memory of every face that fell in Unit 9. I wanted to tell him how I wasn't ready to loose another family again, I couldn't bare having to face one more mother who lost a son or a husband. I just couldn't imagine having to tell Grace her dad wasn't coming home. I'd don't that too much already in my short life. Then the rage started to build again. The anger that let me move on, vow to kill the son of a bitch who brought my family to it's knees. The rage that burnt feeling the empty feeling in my stomach with something more, a purpose or a drive for pure revenge. I needed that rage, that flame inside me to keep burning. It got me up in a morning and got me through the tougher times. Revenge was really all I had left and I knew how terrible that sounded, but it was the truth.

"Screw it." I huffed hitting ignore and letting myself in the house. The downstairs was split into two halves, one was a large living area that led to double doors onto a small porch in the back. The other was an open plan kitchen dinner area, again with doors opening onto the small porch. I dropped the bag on the kitchen counter top and grabbed a glass of water. I was anger, I needed to vent the anger. I needed to work out on something. I put my glass on the side and raced upstairs. I changed into shorts and a vest top with my bikini under the clothes. I pulled my I-pod out of my jacket and put on some heavy metal music. I went to the back of the house where I had a punch bag set up. I started to punch the bag as the memory of that day flashed into my mind...

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Nearly Two Years Ago...

Po hang, South Korea.

We had successfully captured Anton Hesse, brother to Victor, and one half of a very nasty pair of weapons dealers. We had been hunting down the pair for years, each time we got close, something happened and they always seemed to get away. This time we had all made a vow to not let anything mess this up. We'd caught a break finding Anton trying to deal with some unfriendly Koreans. It was luck that we caught the break, but we were all glad to have made it. We were doing the final run before packing Hesse in the truck and leaving Korea.

"So what you doing when we get back Patch?" Rex, the driver of our vehicle asked as we went through last minute checks. Rex was a father of twin baby boys. I knew he was looking forward to finally seeing his kids in the flesh, that and some alone time with his wife.

"I am going to take a long, hot bath, with candles and rose pettles and enjoy not having to share with you guys!" I teased as I loaded the truck with my medical kit. "What about you?" I asked with a warm smile. The guys had become my family over the years, we all trusted each other with our lives and were ready to die for one another. It was the closest thing to a family I had. My parents had died in a car accident when I was twelve and I had bounced around foster homes until I was old enough to enlist in the Navy. Being in Unit 9 was the first time I had ever really felt like I had a family, a home. Even though the work was so hard, the hours terrible and the locations were generally less than desirable, I loved my job. I loved being the medic for this crazy team. I was however the only female in the Unit which meant I inherited a ton of brothers who were all protective of me. But I had shown my skill in the field and they all respected me as an equal.

"Bath, rose pettles, candles." Rex teased as I rolled my eyes as the rest of the guys let out a laugh.

"Rex! Are we ready to load up the package?!" Steve asked marching up to the back of the truck. As most of us were winding down Steve was still on full alert. He was just itching to get Anton into an interrogation room and get everything out of him.

"Sir, yes sir!" Rex said with a salute, and nodded to Steve as he climbed out and sat in the drivers seat. I smirked shaking my head at Steve who just looked clueless.

"What?" Steve asked innocently. Over the years me and Steve had become close, almost like a brother/sister relationship. There had never been a time when either of us wanted more, I knew he had someone, Catherine who had become a great friend of mine; and I was happy just travelling the world.

"Nothing, _sir_, nothing." I smirked as I grabbed my gun and checked it for ammo.

"Alright then." Steve smirked at me as he adjusted his gun strap.

"Though, you know, you don't have to be so sharp with everyone. We all know how much this package means. You realise half these guys just want to see their families?" I asked looking up at Steve.

"I know Nik, just, this is still a war zone, we're not safe until we're back on US soil. I just want to get everyone home. Remember France?" Steve asked looking at me and I sighed tightening my ponytail.

"Yes Sir." I stated coldly. I hated to remember France it was a messed up mission where Victor Hesse had gotten away and I was there.

"Prisoner on the move!" Chalky, one of the British team yelled as he and Sam marched Anton to the truck. Including myself there was five British members in Unit 9, we worked to make sure the intelligence was going to who needed it in the Navy, Army or Air Force on the British side. Having a joint Unit meant we had the back up of two nations, it helped when we needed Intel fast.

"Morning beautiful, you ridin' with me?" Anton asked with his Irish accent, smirking at me. I tightened my grip on my weapon and stepped out of the truck so Chalky and Sam could secure him in his seat. Anton blew me a kiss and I just stood there glaring at him.

"Eye's front!" Chalky barked at Anton pulling on his cuffs. Anton turned to Chalky and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"I was only sayin' hello to the lady." Anton laughed a little.

"Well just keep your eyes forward and we wont have an issue." Steve barked as I walked away checking the others were ready to leave.

Once we were loaded up we set off, we were riding to an air carrier that would ship us onto US soil where we could interrogated Anton. I was sat next to Steve facing Anton. Most of the ride was silent, Anton kept watching me and Steve and although it was unnerving, I put on my tough guy face. Being the medic on the team, I'd seen the worse of injuries and I had to lie more than I liked to wounded team members. Tell them they would be ok when I knew they wouldn't. So putting on a stone face came easy for me.

"You know it's funny," Anton said getting Steve's attention. "You don't look Hawaiian." Steve smirked at everyone sat around Anton.

"You're going to tell us everything." Steve said with a smirk.

"But you were born there, weren't you?" Anton kept on.

"Every terrorist cell you and Victor helped arm. Every supplier you worked with, all your trafficking systems. Everyone you've ever sold weapons to." Steve continued.

"Chasing my brother and I around the world for five years, a little doggy looking for a bone. You don't think we'd do our home work on you?" Anton asked as Steve's phone began to ring. Steve took out his phone and checked it, it was his father ringing. "You should get that, you don't speak to your father nearly enough." The phone rang a few more times as Anton and Steve had a big stare off.

"Dad." Steve said finally answering the phone. "You alright?" I watched as Steve looked at me for paper and a pen. I pulled them out of my pocket and passed them to him. My eyes darting to Anton who looked like he was loving every minute of it. I watched Steve wrote that he wanted the local PD to check out his fathers house. We passed it down the line to the communication officer. I watched as Anton just smirked as we realised what was happening. Victor had Steve's dad. He wanted to trade. "You're smart enough to know that's never going to happen." Steve said looking Anton dead in the eye. "Come on Victor you know how this works, we don't negotiate with terrorists. I'm not going to negotiate like this." Steve said plainly. "You kill him, you get nothing." Steve said looking at me. Suddenly Steve's body language changed. "Dad! I'm going to get you out of there, don't you worry. What? Lied to me about what? Dad what are you talking about? Dad? Dad! I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will kill you!" Steve yelled getting panicked.

"Hey, boom." Anton smirked to us. Steve and I glanced at each other at the same time before we heard the car in front of us blow up. The truck pulled to a sharp stop and everyone got their weapons ready as the communication's officer called for help. We had been ambushed. Suddenly Rex and passenger were shot dead as bullets hailed in from above. Chalky kicked down the back door and was welcomed by the back car exploding in his face.

"Steve!" I yelled getting my bag and sliding down to Chalky's side. He was burnt badly on the front of his face and body. "Chalky, come on breath Chalky!" I said checking his pulse and airways. The burns were nasty and if he was alive, he would need to be evacuated as soon as possible.

"We've got in coming!" Steve yelled as he laid down covering fire over me. I checked Chalky's pulse but got nothing.

"He's dead." I announced getting to my feet and pulling my weapon to hand. People were shouting man down all over the fire fight. We were trapped in the truck. "I need to get out there, people are dying." I growled shooting some covering fire for the couple of men I could see from the truck.

"We need to move!" Steve snapped grabbing Anton and yanking him up. He pushed Anton through the top hatch and then climbed out while laying down covering fire as I climbed out. The place was a war zone, dead and dying team members where everywhere. I'd never seen anything as bad before. We jumped off the front of the truck and landed with a thud on our backs. We went round the back of the burnt out car for cover, Steve dragging Anton back. He pulled Anton in front of himself as I covered our back. I shot a few of Anton's men. One of Anton's men aimed at Steve but didn't fire at us, since Steve had Anton in front of him. Suddenly Sam ran backwards into the line of fire.

"No no! Get down! Sam!" Steve cried out but it was too late. The guy shot Sam dead and his body fell to the floor. Steve pulled Anton behind as he shot the guy in return fire. Anton took it as a chance to run and I followed him without thinking about it.

"Don't make me shoot you!" I yelled making Anton freeze on the spot.

"Now Nik, why would you do that?" Anton asked turning to face me, a smirk on his face.

"Don't move!" I said aiming at his vest. Anton took one quick step forward and kicked the gun out of my hand. We both dived for it at the same time and fought. I got a few punches in but Anton used both his hands to hit me hard across the face. I fell to my knees and went for the gun but in the scramble he grabbed it first.

"Get up!" Anton said waving the gun in my face. I spat out some blood and I held my hands out, slowly got to my feet. "Turn around!" Anton order and I did. I felt him grab me round the neck and pull me back to him. "I always wanted to get this close to you." Anton whispered into my ear. I wanted to attack him but he had the advantage, he had the weapon.

"Well live it up Anton, it's the only time you're ever getting this close!" I growled as Steve turned and realised what was happening.

"Put the gun down!" Steve ordered Anton, his gun aimed at Anton.

"I think you should put yours down Commander." Anton said smugly. "That is if you don't want me to shoot Logan's pretty little head off." Anton added as I felt the gun being pressed against my skull.

"Just shoot him already!" I yelled and Anton tugged me back hard, squeezing my throat slightly with his arm.

"Put the gun down, last warning Anton!" Steve yelled but Anton wiggled me around so I was covering all Steve's easy shots. We needed Anton alive, to get Steve's dad, to get the evidence we needed. He had to live. I looked to Steve and saw him realise it too.

"Looks like I'm the one in charge now!" Anton joked smirking throughout. I caught Steve's eye and nodded slowly. He had the same plan as me, and it was the only one.

"Do it." I said clamping my eyes shut. Seconds later I heard the gun shot, and not even a second after that I felt the red hot pain of the bullet passing through my leg and into Anton's. He yelled, letting me drop to the floor as he stumbled backwards. I opened my eyes to see Anton raise the gun to my head. I was sure I was about to die just like the rest of the Unit. I took one big breath and held it, looking Anton dead in the eyes.

"No! No don't do it!" Steve screamed, shooting Anton before he could shoot me. Steve raced over to Anton to check on him,but Steve had always been a good shot. He'd killed Anton to save me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I muttered as I felt the burn in the top of my right thigh. I looked down and it was a mess. There was mud and blood coating my leg and the pain was so strong that I thought I was going to throw up. Steve turned to me with tears in his eyes, he knew it too. He had just lost his father.

That day we lost everyone in the Unit. Everyone but me and Steve. That day Steve lost his father too. That was the worst day I had ever had. I lost my family that day and there was no way I was about to invest in another family to have them killed just as easy.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Please review and let me know! Also, if you know any 5-0 Beta's, chuck us a message please?<p> 


	4. Family

So the second half of the Ohana chapter is here! Again, any betas in the house, give us a shout! Thanks.

* * *

><p><span>Ohana Family<span>

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

My hands stung so badly from the punch bag so I decided to take a swim. I slipped off my clothes and dived into the sea behind my house. I was so angry at the world. Angry at Hesse for the ambush. Angry at myself for letting Anton get the upper hand. Angry at Steve for shooting him. Angry my family was taken from me again. I had decided the best use of my anger would be to catch Wo Fat but even that was harder than I hoped. After the Unit 9 ambush, Steve came back to Hawaii and I was put onto medical leave. During the shooting I had lost so much blood at one point they thought I was going to die. But that rage kept me going. The revenge helped me through months of physio and the psych evaluations. The whole time I was looking into the ambush and Wo Fat. But I hadn't gotten anywhere in the year I'd spent searching. I had passed all my tests and was told after the two months leave, if I passed one more test I would be placed into a UN unit dedicated to stopping Wo Fat. But that was all before I came to Hawaii. Now my anger was all I really had left.

I don't know how long I was out in the water, hours, days it felt like. I was fighting the current as I swam as hard as I could. I was trying to take the anger away again, just enough so I could focus. I'd never forget Unit 9 for as long as I lived. Never. They were my family, my blood. They gave their lives so I could keep fighting and I wasn't ready to quit on them just yet. I was going to keep fighting until the last of the rage inside me broke and I was dead.

"Hey Babe! Hey!" I heard a voice shout and I blinked realising someone was stood on the shore. I swam closer and saw Danny stood there with a case of beer in his hands. He gave me a small wave as I got closer to the shore.

"Danny, what, how do you know where I live?" I asked getting out of the water. Danny took a second to check me out in the bikini then I saw his eyes land on my leg. The messy scar that decorated it. I turned my body so my leg was behind me. I hated that scar, but it was a badge of a survivor, something that kept me going.

"You look good in a bikini babe." Danny said smirking at me he seemed totally unphased by the scar but I thought he was just being nice. I sighed and pushed my wet hair off my face.

"Can you just pass me my shorts?" I asked pointing to the long shorts on the floor by Danny's feet. He looked down and passed me them looking slightly confused.

"Really, you don't need to change on my account." Danny smirked as I felt self conscious about the scar.

"I do. Please, just turn around, thanks." I said and waited for him to turn his back on me. I pulled the shorts over the bikini bottom and sighed as I walked to his side.

"Your hands ok?" Danny asked seriously. His question threw me slightly as I looked from him to my hands.

"Sting a little... why?" I asked glancing at them and seeing the grazed skin, they were still raw with the fresh cuts.

"There's dry blood on the punch bag and floor. Bet the sea water cleaned them up good." Danny commented. I nodded softly and shifted my weight between my feet as Danny watched me carefully. I felt way too exposed just stood there soaking wet in a bikini and long shorts.

"How'd you find out where I'm staying?" I asked confused and really wanting to change the topic.

"I am a detective." Danny smirked at me, I waited for more. "And Steve told me." He admitted with a small chuckle.

"Why?" I asked slipping on my top. Danny smiled and shook his head as he followed me into my house.

"He's been calling you all day babe." Danny replied, putting the beer on the kitchen counter. I grabbed my phone and checked it. I had seven missed calls from Steve, two from Joe and a few text messages to boot.

"Yeah, well I just needed some space..." I sighed putting my phone back on the counter.

"Yeah that's what I told them." Danny said leaning on the counter opposite me.

"Them who?" I asked confused as I grabbed a bobble and put my hair into a very messy bun.

"Joe and Steve." Danny said picking up a grape and popping it in his mouth. "Steve tried to call you after you left. You didn't answer. He was too chicken to come check on you, so he called Joe. Joe tried to call you and wanted to come down. I told them you probably just needed some time to yourself." Danny explained with a quick smile.

"Uh huh so why are you here?" I asked confused. Danny stood up straight and pointed to the beer.

"I brought beer, I would have brought the movies too but I didn't know what you liked." Danny explained as if it was obvious.

"I thought you said I wanted to be alone." I said confused leaning on the opposite side of the counter.

"Yeah well now you need beer and a movie. So what you got to watch?" Danny asked walking into my living room and looking at the stack of DVD's in the rack. I followed Danny into the living room utterly confused. I had never met someone like Danny Williams. Someone who walked in and took over the whole situation, without batting so much as an eyelid. It was odd to say the least.

"Danny... I thought... I thought you had Grace today?" I asked leaning on the door frame trying to think of an excuse to get rid of him. Danny turned to me and shook his head.

"Not this weekend. So, Die Hard?" Danny asked pulling out the film. "Steve's grabbing the pizza he should be here soon." He added reading the back of the DVD case.

"What if I still need some time alone?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"Tough babe, we are having a movie night in. I called Chin and Kono, but they're busy, so it's just you, me and Super Seal." Danny said with a quick nod. I couldn't help but smile at Danny's nickname for Steve.

"Do I even get a say in this Danno?" I asked shaking my head as I pushed myself from the door frame.

"Nope. You need cheering up. Beer and movies is a proven Williams way of cheering up." Danny said with a warm smile.

"I really-" I started to argue when Danny walked over to me raising his hand.

"You do. You need people around you. So, go grab three beers, I'll set up the movies and when Steve gets here we'll eat pizza." Danny said plainly looking straight into my eyes. The look on his face, I couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Needless to say I didn't really argue with Danny, I got the feeling no matter what I would have tried he would have stayed. I ran upstairs and changed into a vest top and jeans, I dried my hair and braided it down my back. As I walked down the stairs I saw Danny looking around the small house.

"You like?" I asked as I caught Danny looking around.

"It's nice Babe, not what I pictured you'd have though." Danny commented as he followed me to the fridge.

"What did you expect?" I asked leaning into the fridge and pulling out three beers.

"I don't know, maybe a flat, a cat." Danny shrugged as I passed him one of the beers.

"Cats? I strike you as a cat person?" I asked sounding insulted by his observation of me.

"I didn't mean in it a bad way," Danny said defending himself, holding a hand up. "I just meant I thought you'd have a pet or something. Just with you being a medic and all I thought you'd be all caring." Danny explained.

"But cats?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I opened my own beer and took a small sip. "I am a dog person, cats just..." I shrugged softly.

"You don't have much, I think I have more in my apartment." Danny joked as we walked into the living area.

"I don't need much. I'm simple like that." I half joked as Steve walked in with the pizzas. He looked a little wary about talking to me so I walked over to him with a soft smile on my face. "Hey, so this your idea or Danno's?" I asked putting the beer down.

"Danno's." Steve smirked passing Danny a pizza. Danny opened it and screwed up his face as if he was going to be sick.

"Pineapple! Pineapple! Pineapple is not meant to be on pizza Steven! Pineapple has no right sharing the topping with ham or anything else! Pineapple is a fruit and you do not put fruit on a pizza! This, this is disgusting! I mean seriously! How do you expect me to eat this?!" Danny cried out looking at the pizza as if it was a science experiment gone wrong, his reaction, or overreaction made me giggle a little.

"You know tomatoes a fruit." I muttered and Danny turned to me shaking his head.

"Don't you start!" Danny said and turned back to Steve. "You're just going to have to go back out and get one without this god awful topping!" Danny demanded promptly.

"Or you could have this pepperoni one." Steve smirked opening the second box.

"Civilization!" Danny cried swapping pizzas with Steve. I laughed shaking my head as I sat down in the middle of the couch. Steve sat one side of me as Danny crashed down the other side, his arm going behind me as he got comfy.

"So, what are we watching?" I asked taking a slice of the pepperoni from Danny's lap.

"Well I thought maybe Die Hard 4?" Danny said before biting into his slice.

"Sure." I shrugged enjoying the pizza. Danny hit play on the remote and Steve flicked off the lights.

We spent a couple of hours eating the pizza and drinking the beer while watching the films. It was nice to be around people who bickered and laughed. Some how we went from watching the films to just chatting.

"Never let him drive your car, the moment you do, you'll never get it back." I laughed pointing to Steve.

"Too late." Steve smirked as Danny put his head in his hands. I chuckled rubbing Danny's back.

"Aww poor Danno." I smirked before finishing my bottle of beer. I got up and turned to the guys. "You want another?" I asked plainly.

"Please." Danny smirked and Steve got up.

"I'll give you a hand." Steve said following me into the kitchen.

"You should let Danny drive his own car." I laughed putting the empty bottles into the bin. Steve lent on the counter folding his arms over his chest.

"But his car is way more fun then mine." Steve shrugged. I laughed shaking my head as I saw Steve's expression change slightly. "Ready to talk about it yet?" Steve asked plainly.

"I really don't want to." I said taking two beers and walked back into the living room, I passed one to Danny as I sat on the couch.

"Thanks Babe." Danny said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah..." I sighed pushing my hair off my face.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked confused as Steve walked back into the room.

"Nik, we need to talk about it." Steve sighed as he perched on the coffee table facing me.

"Steve, please, just..." I sighed looking down to my lap.

"Nik, your one of the best. I need you on the team." Steve said and I looked up at him. He didn't get. Not that I really expected him to anyway, he had a new family, he had moved on. I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm tired. I'll see you guys later." I said looking straight at Steve. He sighed putting his bottle down.

"We are going to talk about it Nik." Steve huffed getting to his feet.

"You're not my CO any more Steve." I said plainly tilting my head to one side.

"I didn't mean it like that. Your a friend." Steve said shaking his head.

"Then as a friend, drop it." I begged Steve.

"Nik-" Steve started to say when Danny got up.

"Steve, come on man, just, let's go." Danny said softly. Steve stared at me for a moment before turning to Danny and nodding.

"See you guys..." I said softly walking the pair to the door.

"Night, don't forget, we're only a phone call away if you want to talk." Steve said seriously before giving me a quick hug.

"I know." I said softly, feeling guilty for not talking to Steve.

"Night babe, maybe next time, I can catch you in that bikini for longer?" Danny said with a wink. I shoved him through the door letting out a small laugh.

"No chance Danno!" I smirked as he pouted a little. "Night guys!" I waved before cleaning up the mess.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I was busy throwing the bottles away when I heard someone knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to see Danny stood there, rocking back on forth on his heels.

"This isn't your home Danno." I smirked stepping aside so he could walk in.

"I know, I forgot my phone." Danny said walking over to the couch and picking it up.

"And they made you a detective." I teased as Danny rolled his eyes at me.

"Your funny." Danny said sarcastically.

"I try." I smirked before I lost my smile. "So is Steve pissed at me?" I asked hugging myself. Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels again.

"He just wants to know why you don't want to join 5-0." Danny shrugged. "I think it takes a little more to piss him off."

"I guess..." I sighed pushing my hair out of my face. I looked to the ground and felt bad that Steve couldn't understand that I just didn't want to be part of his family. I couldn't see them getting hurt.

"He's isn't the brightest either." Danny said looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, the panic slipping out with my words.

"I mean its obvious why you don't want to join." Danny said plainly with a shrug.

"Is it?" I asked not realising I was that obvious. I panicked slightly.

"Well obviously, being around me all day, there is no way you could keep your hands off all this." Danny joked pointing to himself. I giggled shaking my head as a wave of relief washed through me.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically. "It would be too tough for me." I said shaking my head.

"I know the real reason though babe." Danny said staring into my eyes. "The reason Steve can't see." Danny said plainly. I felt my heart race as Danny looked at me.

"Danny, I don't think you-" I started to argue, brushing him off.

"You're scared." Danny said plainly.

"Scared? Of what?" I scoffed. "I'm Royal Navy, S.A.S trained, I, I don't get scared." I argued but saw Danny just watch me.

"Being alone again. Being the only one who survived from a family." Danny said plainly.

"No, no I don't know what you mean." I said walking back into the kitchen. I heard Danny fallow me. I really didn't want this conversation. I didn't want it with Steve and I really didn't want it with a man I barely knew. But here Danny was following me, making me talk.

"You and Steve. You were the only two to survive from Unit 9. Your terrified it's going to happen again. That your going to settle into the 5-0, we're going to treat you like part of the family then something is going to happen to us. That we're going to get hurt and your not going to be able to stop it." Danny said. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"You're wrong." I said shaking my head. "You're wrong and you need to leave." I said putting on my stone cold expression.

"Am I? Really?" Danny asked softly. I shook my head, as I started to feel overwhelmed by it all, by someone else saying the truth aloud. I felt myself crack internally.

"No... no you're, no..." I said shaking my head. "No! No... you're so wrong... I.. no."

"It's ok to be scared." Danny said softly, moving closer to me. There was something about him, about how gentle he was being, how damn comforting he was. It broke me, faster than any torture, any beating... one kind action and I was broken. What does that say about the kind of person I am?

"I... can't." I said shaking my head. "I can't." I said shaking a little. The tears forced their way to the surface again.

"It's ok Nik." Danny said wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't deal with loosing a family again." I said burying my head into Danny's shoulder. Danny rubbed small circles on my back. "I don't want to loose a family again. Not again. Please." I begged as my voice broke with all the emotion I had been holding back.

"We all know the risks Nik." Danny said pulling me back so I could see into his eyes. "But, look, no one can promise something bad will happen."

"Is this meant to be helping?" I sniffled a little and Danny smirked at me.

"Smart ass." Danny muttered before rubbing my arm. "Nik, we are all really, _really_, good at our jobs. There is no way Steve would ever let anyone get that close to us that something would happen. Unit 9 was an ambush. Bad luck, wrong place, wrong time. It doesn't mean it will happen again." Danny explained to me softly, his pale blue eyes showing me nothing but honesty and love.

"I can't risk it." I said shaking my head and lent on the kitchen counter. "Danny, five years, I built a new family. I trusted the unit with my life, hell they were my life! I knew all their families, shared the joys of new babies being born. The tough days when we all just wanted to get home and be held by someone who loved us. I was there when they wanted to quit and when we caught the bad guys. I experienced everything with them! They were family. My family. Then in one day, I watched nearly all of them die! I watched the bullets fly into them and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it! Not one damn thing! I couldn't save any of them! My family, and I couldn't save them! Hell if it wasn't for Steve I would have died too!" I said and ran my hand over my leg. A ghost of a touch over the scar.

"Is that what the scar is?" Danny asked watching me stroke my leg. I fought the lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

"Danny, I like you guys. You, Chin, Kono, you're a family. I just don't think... I can't watch another family break apart..." I said pushing back the tears. It was hard for me. Hard to open up and explain all the fear I had inside.

"Look, I don't want to die! I refuse to leave Grace here on this pineapple infested hell hole alone. So take my word, I wont let anyone take out the 5-0. I promise." Danny said holding my hand. His blue eyes locked with my own and I don't know why, but Danny spoke with so much conviction that I believed him.

"I see what Steve means now." I said wiping my face. Danny looked at me confused.

"Meaning?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Steve told me, you were so passionate about things, that if you thought black was white, you could convince the world of it." I said and Danny took a moment to think about it.

"Steve, Super Seal, gave me a compliment?" Danny chuckled making me chuckle a little too.

"Yeah, he did." I smirked shaking my head. "You never forgot your phone did you?"

"Steve wanted you to talk, he wasn't listening to you. So I thought I'd give it a try." Danny admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "Although I had planned to get you drunk first, then make you talk..."

"Then you realised I don't get drunk easy." I smirked wiping away the last of my tears.

"Yeah...it did mess the plan up a little." Danny smirked. I closed the space between us and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Danny, for being the one to listen." I said stepping back.

"Any time babe." Danny smirked at me.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

The next day I was a wreck. I curled up on the couch and cried. I cried for each and ever member of Unit 9. I cried for not being quick enough to save them, not being smart enough to realise soon it was a trap. I cried for the families who never got to say goodbye, the children who were going to grow up without a father. I cried for the family I lost. The brothers who did everything they could to protect and serve their countries. I cried for surviving, for getting out with only just a messy scar on my right thigh. The guilt didn't completely go away, it never would, but my rage, my guilt, it balanced out. So much that I could focus on catching Wo Fat and making him pay for every last one of their lives. They would get the revenge they deserved. The 5-0 task force would make sure Wo Fat never saw daylight again, I would make sure he never saw sunlight again.

I sat out on the beach in the back of my house and watched the waves. I felt different inside. I wasn't so full of rage and revenge, but purpose and hope. I knew it was going to be hard fitting back into a family. I had no idea how I was going to fit into 5-0, but I had to try. For Unit 9 if not for anything else. I had to live for them.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice called out from just behind me, I turned and saw Steve stood there. He walked over and sat down on the sand next to me. I gave him a small smile and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I will be." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I just want to apologise about last night." Steve said hugging me.

"It's ok, Danny kinda explained everything." I admitted softly.

"Yeah I got a call this morning. I'm glad you talked to someone Nik." Steve said rubbing my shoulder. I sat up straight and looked at him.

"Sorry it wasn't you." I said sadly, the guilt was clear in my voice.

"I just wasn't listening." Steve said with a sigh.

"How about we were both bloody idiots and we move on Commander?" I asked holding my hand out to him a small smile on my face.

"Sounds like a plan, Commander." Steve smirked shaking my hand. "So, what you doing?" Steve asked looking out to the sea.

"Saying goodbye to Unit 9. Danny helped me realise I don't need to hold onto the guilt any more. I need to move on and make Wo Fat pay." I said letting out a heavy sigh. We moved back into my house and in the dinning area I had my laptop opened and a few files spread out.

"What's this?" Steve asked confused as he picked up a file and scanned it.

"I'm re-reading my notes I have on Wo Fat. None of this is official, it's just chatter and other things I've pieced together. I shouldn't have even been working on most of it." I shrugged as I glanced to Steve. "I just want to be ready Monday morning with everything I have. Most of it is small time rings, nothing directly linked to the islands. Hell I'm not even sure most of it makes sense." I said running a hand through my hair as I sat at the table. Steve came and sat down next to me reading through some of the pages I had up.

"I don't know, a lot of this, it backs up theories I've had." Steve said as he skim read the pages.

"Great! So we both have the same ideas, now all we need is some bloody evidence." I sighed shaking my head softly.

"Nik, if this was easy, where would the fun be?" Steve asked with a smirk and I slapped his arm.

"Oh yeah because getting shot at, chasing leads is always fun." I said sarcastically with a fake smile.

"See now you're getting it!" Steve teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Super Seal." I muttered shaking my head. Steve paused his reading and looked at me.

"What did you call me?" Steve asked a confused look on his face.

"Super Seal?" I asked with a shrug. "Danny calls you it a lot." I added with a smile.

"I know... so you and Danny seem to be getting along well." Steve smirked before going back to skim reading my work.

"He's funny, intelligent, doesn't let you boss him around. I dunno I kinda like him." I said nodding as I looked at my laptop screen.

"Not your usual type though." Steve commented as he read.

"Excuse me?" I snorted, my head darting up in Steve direction.

"Well I mean, usually you get together with Seal's or S.A.S guys." Steve commented glancing at me.

"What?! No I didn't mean-! Danny is just a good guy! Not...that." I said shaking my head as Steve chuckled. "Oh yeah laugh it up pretty boy!" I added pouting slightly.

"I am!" Steve laughed at me.

"Half your friends thought we were a couple!" I pointed out and Steve instantly stopped laughing looking distraught.

"What?" Steve asked with a blank expression. He looked utterly panicked, it was priceless.

"Apparently, you get together with all the girls you bring to the island!" I sniggered, letting out a giggle.

"Did you put them straight?" Steve asked panicked.

"No, I told them I was planning a long weekend in bed with you!" I joked and saw how wide his eyes went. "Of Course I told them genius!" I laughed watching the moment of fear pass through Steve's eyes. "I thought you and Catherine had a thing anyway!" I added shrugging.

"It's... complicated." Steve admitted his eyes darting back to the file.

"With you, there's a surprise." I teased nudging Steve a little.

"Thanks." Steve said nudging me back. "You have anyone?" Steve asked smirking at me.

"I'm happy and single." I said shaking my head as I saw a glint in his eyes. "Happy alone." I added.

"Like I'd do anything." Steve said throwing his hands in the air.

"Right..." I said rolling my eyes. "Remember Tokyo? Or New Zealand?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"I was being a wing man!" Steve said defending himself.

"Yeah wing man! An unwanted wing man!" I teased as we both laughed.

"You would have thanked me if you met the guy of your dreams." Steve muttered as he went back to the laptop.

"Oh please..." I sniggered as I went back to the paper work I had spread across my table. It was nice to know things between me and Steve were back to normal. That we were laughing and joking again. He was the only real family I had left. He was my brother, always.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Monday morning came faster than I wanted and I still hadn't got everything together as I would have liked. I tried to dress smart, or at least smarter than then vest and jeans combos I had been rocking since landing on the island. I had a black t-shirt and dark jeans on, it was the best I could do with my wardrobe, I made a mental note to ask Kono to go shopping with me one day. I drove to the 5-0 headquarters and walked into the office. I noticed no one was in and checked my watch, it was only 7:45am, Steve had told me they all started around 8. I sighed looking around for an office to set my things up. I noticed and empty office opposite the one Danny was in. I smirked and walked in, there was just a desk and a chair, nothing else to show another of the 5-0 task force was using it. I set up my laptop and dumped my bag with the folders of work in. I sat in the chair and started to check my e-mails and correspondences I needed to reply to. A little after 8 I heard voices as Danny and Steve burst into the head quarters laughing about something. I took a deep breath and walked to the door of my new office. My heart raced as I walked into the main office space.

"Wow, I thought you guys said to be here for 8?" I smirked as the pair turned to me.

"Nik!" Danny smiled rushing over to me, a huge smile on his face.

"So does this mean you're going to join my task force?" Steve asked with a warm smile as he walked over to me as well.

"I dunno, if you guys are going to be this late every morning..." I teased as Steve nudged me slightly. "I took this office, I mean if, that's ok?" I asked throwing my thumb behind me.

"Yeah sure. It was a spare." Steve nodded before walking off to his office.

"Thanks again Danno." I smirked to the blonde detective.

"What did I do?" Danny asked returning my smile.

"A lot." I said giving him a quick hug as Chin walked in with a coffee in his hands.

"Hey Chin, look who's staying around." Danny said showing me off like I was a prize or something. I rolled my eyes and pushed Danny as I walked into the main office space.

"Hey Chin." I said holding my hand out. "I'm not here to replace Kono, I wouldn't dare. I'm here to pick up the slack until she gets back."

"It's cool. Steve already called and gave me the heads up." Chin said with a warm smile shaking my hand. "From what Steve's told us about you, your going to be an asset to the 5-0. It's good to have you aboard brah." Chin smiled.

"Thank you." I said nodding a little. Steve walked out of his office and threw something to me.

"I guess you'll be needing this then." Steve smirked as I caught the badge and smiled.

"I guess I will." I nodded looking down at the badge. I still felt terrified, the fear of loosing a new family played in the back of my mind, but I knew I had to join them. I had to make my actions counted, being in the 5-0, stopping Wo Fat, that's what is was all about.

"Welcome to the 5-0!" Danny cheered as the guys clapped. "You just need to be shot or blown up on your first case then you'll really be part of the family!" He added laughing.

"Aww you guys really know how to make a girl feel special." I said sarcastically as I attached the badge to my belt.

"Oh yeah and the newest member has to buy the first round of drinks tonight." Steve added as the guys nodded.

"Really?" I asked smirking as I looked at the guys.

"Oh yeah, it a rule... right Chin?" Danny said turning to Chin.

"Definitely brah!" Chin smirked as I shook my head.

"Good to see you guys are gentlemen round here." I chuckled as I walked into my office again. Steve followed me into the office.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Nik?" Steve asked closing the door to my office. I looked at him, taking a seat behind my desk.

"Honestly, I don't know." I admitted as he took the seat opposite me.

"Look, I know how hard it is, adjusting to a new family, a new team. I'm here and I will listen this time if you wanna talk." Steve replied with a slight lop sided grin.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you for joining." Steve said getting up and pausing at the door. "Don't forget though, you're buying the first round tonight!" Steve joked before walking out.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know!<p> 


	5. Conflicted 1

Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates, work is crazy, I've got a killer cold and driving lessons, not to mention I've just joined a clan on Defiance and been trying to spread myself a little thin :S I hope you enjoy the next to chapters!  
>Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, alerting and adding this story! You guys rock!<p>

* * *

><p><span>Conflicted<span>

I had been with the 5-0 just about a week. In that time I had roped Kono into going shopping with me for some smarter clothes. She was more than happy to join in with the shopping. We did the usual girly thing of looking at tons of clothes, drinking way too many coffees, spotting some nice eye candy and ending up buying the first things we saw. I had tried to ask her how she was doing with the I.A investigation but she changed the topic. I took it as a sign to just not ask. Hanging out with Kono was a lot of fun and I could see why the guys had her on the team, she was smart, funny and intelligent.

"You know I think I've spent my first wage here." I joked as I opened the door to my house, letting Kono in.

"Yeah, well now you'll fit in." Kono smirked closing the door behind her. "Nice place." She added as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Will be when I get settled in here. Most of the things are still in boxes." I half joked leaning on the side. "You want a drink?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Nah, I'd best get home, thanks for today though Nik." Kono said with a warm smile of her own.

"Thanks for coming with me. I don't really have many friends here yet, so you know, it's nice to have someone to hang out with, who isn't McGarrett." I smirked, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Well I've got the free time..." Kono sighed out looking disheartened.

"Don't sweat it, look things will work out, you'll see." I said trying to reassure her. Kono met my eyes and something told me she knew exactly how things were going to end.

"I should go... Call me later, let me know how the clothes go down." Kono waved as she walked out of my house.

"Promise, and Kono, call me if you wanna hang out." I replied leaning on the door frame.

"Sure thing." Kono replied with a warm smile before getting into her car and driving off.

Monday morning rolled around again and I walked into the 5-0 office with a box of things. Most of them were photo's or odd little items I had collected travelling the world, they weren't expensive or even interesting things, but they held memories for me. Memories that reminded me how important it was to catch Wo Fat.

"What ya got there?" Danny asked watching me walk over to my office. He was stood by the glass table eyeing over a file spread out over it.

"Just wanted my office to feel more... um.." I said struggling to open the door. "Human." I finished as he walked over and held the door open for me. We walked into my office and I dropped the box onto the edge of the table while I put my laptop down in front of my chair. Danny was already rooting through the things. He was like a kid Christmas picking things up, examining them and putting them back. The guy sometimes was more of a kid than anyone I knew.

"What, is that? That's one of those troll things right?" Danny asked picking up a troll with bright blue hair and a yellow dress on. I smirked at it nodding.

"That would be a troll." I said taking out of his hands and smiling at it. "Finally I get see those detective skills you keep telling me about." I teased, Danny just rolled his eyes at me.

"Why do you have a troll babe?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. I turned to him and sighed, placing the troll on the shelf. It looked completely out of place in the office and it make me smirk more. I loved it.

"I like it, plus it just make me smile." I shrugged as I looked at Danny. He was already routing through the things more and pulled out a photo. He was examining it and the concentration on his face made me wonder what he was looking at. I walked over to his side and smirked when I saw the photo. It was one of Unit 9 at a bar in Tokyo. Steve had his arm wrapped around my waist squeezing me onto the side of the photo. I guess if you didn't know us, it would have looked like an over keen boyfriend to include his girl in the photo, but it wasn't like that. I hate having my photo taken and was trying to hide, Steve dragged me back in frame just in time to catch the photo.

"He's actually smiling." Danny said glancing to me. I was stood right next to Danny and nodded slowly. I looked into Steve blue eyes then remembered why we were all smiling and laughing in the photo.

"We were happy there." I added softly, the pang of guilt hit me. "We got told that we could head back home after Hesse was delivered." I added shaking my head. I took a deep breath and pushed back the tears. The room fell silent for a few minutes as my eyes went back to the photo. Back to the faces of everyone who died, who I couldn't save.

"You still having nightmares?" Danny asked softly, throwing me a sympathetic look. Apart from Steve and Joe, I had only told Danny about the nightmares and I hadn't intended to. I just felt comfortable around him, there was just something about the guy that made me feel, so relaxed. He offered for me to call him a few times when I couldn't sleep, I hadn't taken him up on it, but it was nice to know he was there for me, if I needed him.

"Kinda, it's hard to forget, you know?" I said softly, looking over the faces on the photo.

"Well, you know, I'm here, if you can't talk to Super SEAL." Danny said with the softest of smiles.

"Thanks Danno." I replied with a soft smile of my own before I looked back down at the photo, the room fell silent again for a few minutes.

"Is it me, or does Steve smile kinda like those psycho's you seen in horror films? I mean like, like, Mike Myres or someone like that?" Danny asked smirking at little as he tried to make me laugh. I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"He's always looked like that when he smiles." I added putting the picture up, just behind my desk. The guys always I had my back and putting the photo there, just seemed right. Danny laughed a little then looked at another photo. His eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head as he looked at the photo.

"Wow. Just Wow Babe." Danny said holding the photo in his hands. Danny actually licked his lips and I stood there utterly confused.

"Which is it?" I asked walking over to Danny and he was still glued on the photo. I noticed his eyes study the photo like it was piece of evidence, with so much concentration and carefulness not to miss a detail.

"You should have been a model or something!" Danny smirked as he passed me the photo. I laughed shaking my head as I saw it. The photo was also taken in Tokyo, but it was me and an old friend. I was wearing a short one sleeved purple dress, with my hair in loose curls and matching heels. My friend's arm was wrapped around my waist and we were stood outside of a restaurant with bright neon green Japanese letters. It was one of the few times I didn't mind having my photo taken. It was taken the night after the other picture.

"Danno, you really need to get out more man." I joked taking the picture and placing it on my desk to remind me of the good times. Danny watched me and tilted his head to one side raising an eyebrow.

"Oh so, is he, like someone important?" Danny asked noticing where I put the picture.

"Adam?" I asked confused and shook my head. "No, not really. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow of my own.

"No reason." Danny shrugged as he rock back and forth on his heels for a few seconds. I just stood there smirking at him waiting for him to crack. We stood there for a few more minutes until Steve called for Danny.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Later that day I was sat reviewing some of the files Steve had on Wo Fat. I had spent the last week or so catching up on everything Steve had. There was so much to read. It was clear he had kept a very good eye on the guy and I couldn't blame him. Most of the information was either old news for me, things I had discovered myself through my inquires. But much like my own work, the majority of Steve's files were full of questions and theories without the solid evidence to back it up. It was so damn frustrating trying to get anything solid on Wo Fat. The man was a like a snake, a damn slippery one, who knew how to hide his tracks well. He knew how to keep his hands clean and how to take care of loose ends. I stood up from my desk and rubbed my eyes before pacing in front of my desk. I refused to be out played by him. I refused to let my team, my family, die because he wanted it. I glanced at the photo of my unit and sighed.

"Guys, we're going to catch him. I promise. We'll bring him to his knee's." I said softly looking at all the happy faces on the picture. There was a soft knock on the door and I turned to see Governor Denning stood there. "Governor! Come in." I said waving him in with a soft smile. Even though the Governor had appointed me to 5-0 I hadn't talked to him since everything with Steve. The man gave off the air of respect, the way he held himself, talked, he demanded respect from those around him.

"I see your settling in well." The Governor smiled in that polite politician way as he sat in front of my desk. I'd dealt with a few politician in my time, they were always the same no matter what they said. They always seemed to have the same tone of voice, the same smile. Threatening in the most non-threatening manner that they could use. It was like smiling at a person who your threatening to stab. An uncomfortable manner for both parties involved.

"Yes sir." I said as I sat down behind my desk. "So what's brought you over to the 5-0 sir?" I asked giving him a warm smile. I knew politicians always liked it when you played ball with them and seemed welcoming to them. Even in most cases when you saw the politicians you were inwardly groaning because dealing with them was so damn tricky. Their egos always had to be considered and they never really said what they meant unless you pressed the issue.

"Commander Logan, how are you finding the 5-0 task force?" Denning asked with that polite smile.

"So far, it's pretty much been paper work, but it's looking like the teams going to be a good challenge for me." I answered honestly. I didn't know much about Denning, I only knew Steve wasn't over keen on the man. But then I figured after the last Governor Steve wasn't going to be fond of any Governor.

"Good. That's good, and how are you finding working with Commander McGarrett again?" He asked watching me carefully. I couldn't figure out what he was wanting to know about, but something in his eyes said he was wanting to know something.

"Steve's great, hasn't changed much." I replied with a quick nod. The conversation was slightly awkward and I hoped he would just get to the point.

"Right." Denning said and thought about something for a few minutes. "Commander Logan, I understand both you and Commander McGarrett are used to working with some what of a loose leash." Denning said with a plain face. I glanced to Steve's office and noticed he wasn't in and neither was Danny. In fact it looked like I was alone in the office, clearly Denning had planned this.

"Loose leash, I don't fallow sir." I said sitting up straight, resting my hands together on the table.

"Well your previous Unit operated with minimum input from your superiors. As I understand it, Commander McGarrett always called the shots and the rest of your team followed his orders." Denning explained keeping his facial expression neutral.

"If I could just say sir, in those situations we didn't always have time to check in with CO's and get confirmation for actions." I said realising where this conversation was heading.

"I am aware of that Commander, but I want you and McGarrett to be fully aware this is my island, not a war zone. Actions have consequences." Denning said firmly, setting his jaw as he watched me. I just nodded knowing a threat when I heard one. We sat there looking at each other for a few seconds before I let out a small sigh.

"Is there something else you want to say Governor?" I asked firmly. I had enough of pussy footing around the elephant in the room. If he wanted to ask something, I just wanted him to spit it out.

"Do you know why I requested you join the task force Commander Logan?" Denning asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I'm not exactly sure sir." I stated holding the eye lock I was sharing with the Governor. He was trying to impress his power on me by giving me the cold hard stare but I'd seen much more scary guys do it.

"I was told that you could do McGarrett's job with more tact and that you were better at damage control." Denning stated plainly.

"I'm sorry I don't fallow sir." I said slightly thrown by his comment.

"McGarrett is a loose cannon, it's clear to see from his track record. I will not stand for rouge's on my island. If McGarrett steps out of place I will not hesitate to replace him Commander, and you will be the one to replace him." Denning said firmly pointing to me.

"No offence here sir, but you're joking right?" I asked shocked. Who did he think he was demanding that I replaced Steve just like that?

"Does it sound like I'm joking?" Denning asked with a frown.

"Not really, but you could be a dry wit kind of guy..." I replied trying not to shrug too.

"Commander Logan, you are an exceptional sailor, your superiors had nothing but praise for your work. You know the team, they treat you like one of their own. If McGarrett crosses the line I will replace him with you. Your superiors have lent you to us for the foreseeable future, as such you will work in any position I place you. Be that running the 5-0 task force or traffic." Denning said firmly. He was threatening me in my own office and I was just sat there in shock.

"And if I say no, sir?" I asked firmly, I didn't really like being threatened by the Governor of Hawaii.

"Then you will not get a chance to capture Wo Fat. I will have you removed from this Island and if needs be, American soil." Denning said without even blinking. I sat there for a few moments as I registered what was happening. _I'm being threatened, I do my job, even if it means replacing Steve or I lose my best chance to make Wo Fat pay for what he's done._

"Sir." I said in a low voice, I was so mad. Denning held his hand to me, standing from the chair. I refused to shake his hand, instead I bawled my hands into fists.

"This isn't a discussion Commander Logan. It will happen if Steve McGarrett steps out of line." He said straightening his suit before looking back at me. "And this conversation will remain between us. If I find out you've told any of the 5-0 I will have you deported, are we clear?" He asked firmly. I stood from my chair and glared at the Governor. Never in my life had I wanted to punch a politician more in the face then in that moment.

"Crystal." I said through grit teeth. Denning gave me a quick nod before leaving my office and headquarters. As soon as he left I let out a growl. I couldn't believe he had just threatened me like that.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I was so mad at the Governor and I now understood why Steve was so cautious around the guy. He was almost as bad as the criminals on the island. I hates being manipulated and used. If this had been any other situation I would have gone to Steve for help. Now I was stuck, forced to keep my mouth shut and pray that I could keep Steve under control. I glanced at my watch and realised I was running late for lunch with Joe. I contemplated telling him as I walked to my car, but even if I told Joe, he'd more than likely pass it onto McGarrett and I'd be in the same situation. I started my Mustang and drove to Kamekona's newest venture, a shrimp truck on the shore. It was bright yellow and really, really hard to miss. As I pulled into the parking space I noticed Joe grabbing two plates of food.

"Hey girl!" Kamekona smirked at me as I walked over to the pair.

"Hey yourself." I smiled as he passed me two bottles of water.

"How's it?" Kamekona asked smiling at me. "You staying on the island then?" He asked looking at the badge on my hip.

"Looks like. McGarrett's roped me into helping him again." I half joked. "Business seems to be doing well." I smiled looking at how busy Kamekona's shrimp truck was.

"Well I do try to make my mark on the already over saturated market." Kamekona explained with a wide smile on his lips. "It's all about standing out!"

"Well it looks like it's working K." I smiled as he nodded.

"Enjoy your food, I gotta get back to business." Kamekona nodded before leaving me with Joe. We sat down at a pick nick table and I passed him a bottle of water.

"Sorry I'm late Joe." I sighed as I looked down to the plate of food.

"It's ok, I guess working with the 5-0 means lunch breaks can be unscheduled." Joe said with a small smile before taking a mouthful of the food. I looked over at him and thought about telling him about it. After Steve, Joe was one of those people I trusted with my life.

"Joe," I sighed looking over at him. Joe looked up at me and I just couldn't say it. The faces of the Unit flashed before my eyes and the determination to catch the bastard who did it. I needed to catch Wo Fat.

"Is everything ok Nikita?" Joe asked and I nodded taking a small folk full of the food. "Nik, are you sure?." He asked as I looked back up at him. I felt terrible for not trusting Joe, but I had to get even with Wo Fat. I could handle Denning, he was just a punk politician.

"Everything's.. every, thing is fine." I lied before taking another bite of food. Joe sat there for a few seconds before letting it go. "You get anywhere with the audio track on that camera from the Governor's office?" I asked quickly changing the topic before Joe could ask me more questions.

"I have some friends in the DOD who owe me a few favours. I'm hoping not all the audio has been scrubbed so that we can get something from it." Joe explained as we ate. Thankfully he took the change of topic and ran with it. Although with the look he gave me, it was clear I shouldn't have said anything.

"You think there's a chance there's some audio left?" I asked surprised. I was confused, clearly Wo Fat didn't know about the camera, otherwise he wouldn't have let himself be caught on it. Yet, the audio had been scrubbed which meant, someone, knew it was there. Maybe someone other than Steve's father.

"Here's hoping." Joe replied with a nod. I took a small sip of the water.

"And if there isn't any?" I asked looking across the table at him. We sat there looking at each other, I don't think either of us wanted to tell Steve that it was dead end. He was so determined to get answers.

"Then we figure something out." Joe replied with so much certainty. I just nodded to myself as we continued to eat. "Steve tell you about that Hesse fella?" Joe asked fishing for the reason I was looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, he did..." I let out a sigh, pushing some loose strands of hair off my face. "Said he was stabbed." I added softly.

"How do you feel about it?" Joe asked looking up at me before taking a mouthful of shrimp.

"Glad. I'm kinda happy the bastards dead, just wish he could have been made to pay more." I shrugged looking down to my food and finished eating. We walked back to my Mustang and Joe put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a worried father look.

"Are you sure your ok Nik?" He asked softly, his eyes searching my face for any indication what was wrong.

"Yeah Joe." I lied giving him a small smile and squeezed his hand a little.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Joe asked with his father tone. I smirked a little, I loved how Joe had become an adopted father to me and Steve and treated us as so.

"I would. It's just all this stuff with Hesse and Unit 9 being dragged back up, just brought back some feelings I thought I'd forgot." I admitted, it wasn't a complete lie, but I didn't feel good lying to Joe.

"Ok, well if you need to talk..." Joe said giving me a small nod before I climbed into my car and drove off. I let out a heavy sigh as I pulled away from Joe.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I headed back to the office and continued to work my way through the mound of files Steve had on Wo Fat and his fathers investigation. I was thankfully for the distraction, the more I worked the less time I had to worry about Denning replacing me for Steve. I needed music to help me think, so I put my I-Pod on and tapped my pen on the table to the music. I practically lived with my I-Pod attached to me, listening to music always helped me focus and work faster. I was sat engrossed in Steve's notes on the items his father had left him. It was the most confusing puzzle I'd seen and I wasn't sure how any of the pieces fitted together. I knew though, if Steve really did take after John every piece was important and I should over look anything no matter how small the item. The most I could put together was that it all linked to one thing somehow. I really wasn't getting far, but I continued to scan everything, tapping my pen along with the beat as I occasionally sang along with the songs that came on. Suddenly someone knocked on my door and I snapped my head up to see Danny lent on the door. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him. I smirked to myself as to me he was singing Bon Jovi's It's My Life. It fit Danny to a tee.

"Sorry, pardon?" I asked pulling my ear phones out. Danny smirked at me and walked into the office, shaking his head a little at me.

"What's got you so engrossed?" Danny asked walking over to my desk.

"I was just going over the things Steve's father left him about the Wo Fat case." I replied nodding a little. "What were you saying at my door?" I asked with a smile.

"That?" Danny asked throwing his thumb over to the direction of my door. "I was just asking if you wanted to go for a drink. Chin, Steve, Kono and me usually go for a drink after a long day of paper work." Danny explained, his eyes scanning the files spread out across my desktop screen.

"Ok." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah? Great!" Danny said clapping his hands together. "You ready?" He asked me.

"Now?" I asked and glanced at the clock, it was almost 8pm. I hadn't realised it was so late. "Sure, just give me a minute..."

"Sure. We'll just be by the table." Danny nodded giving me a smirk before walking out of my office. I packed up my laptop and grabbed the things I needed to take home with me, before locking up my office. I walked over to the table and Chin and Danny were stood waiting for Steve. He was talking on the phone to someone in his office.

"Hey how you enjoying the paper work?" Chin joked as I stood there. I'd talked to Chin a few times and really loved how laid back and well Zen he was about everything. He was the calmest person I think I'd ever met.

"It's awesome." I said sarcastically and Chin let out a small laugh. "How come Steve doesn't do any?" I asked confused. Every time I went for a fresh drink I noticed Steve was never doing paper work.

"That would be because of me." Danny announced pointing to himself.

"Ok, why?" I asked confused and Chin smirked.

"Oh man, did you have to ask him?" Chin asked shaking his head a little. Danny gave Chin an unimpressed look and then turned back to me, a sarcastic smile crossing his face.

"Why? OK I'll tell you why. You see babe, Steven, for some unknown reason. Probably something to do with his ninja SEAL's training or too many blows to the head. He can't do paper work. I mean he literally can't do it. He sits there and starts filling it out but then gets the need to shoot something or blow someone up so goes to do that, again." Danny ranted with his arms flying all over the place. "Then! Then he waits until the end of the month when all the paper work is due in to scribble down unless bits of information and hands them in. At which point, they get sent back to us and _I_ have to re-write them. So instead of wasting all that time, I write them now and make him just sign. It's so easier than trying to make that Neanderthal write them." Danny added throwing his thumb in the direction of Steve's office.

"I am not a Neanderthal." Steve said appearing at Danny's side right on cue. I gave Steve a quick smirk as Danny turned to his partner.

"Yes you are! All you do is blow things up or shoot people!" Danny argued as we headed out to the cars.

"I don't _always_ shoot people and blow things up." Steve replied with a plain face, but I noticed the glint of humour in his eyes.

"No Steven? Really? Tell me, what happened when we went to interview the little old man on the North shore?" Danny asked with his arms flying around.

"We talked to him." Steve shrugged innocently.

"Before that?" Danny asked watching his partner carefully.

"We knocked on his door." Steve replied trying to hide a smirk.

"_You_!" Danny said with so much frustration in one word I couldn't help but smirk a little. "_You_ kicked the door down after we knocked _once_ and got no answer! Who does that?"

"I thought he was letting our suspect escape. He was the guys Grandfather!" Steve said trying to defend himself. He glanced at me and Chin as we walked out side. I shook my head fighting the urge to laugh as Danny was in full rant mode.

"Yes _Steven_! A 87 year old grandfather with bad hips! The man was trying to get to the door to answer when you bust in, guns blazing scaring the crap out of the poor guy!" Danny ranted shaking his head in disbelief at his partners actions.

"Are they always, like this?" I whispered to Chin as we stood by the cars.

"Pretty much yeah." Chin replied as Danny and Steve continued to argue about the grandfather.

"How'd you keep up?" I whispered watching Danny's arms go flying in all directions.

"I generally don't. I wait till one goes quiet and try to make them have a time out." Chin replied and I couldn't help but let a small snigger out. This coursed Danny and Steve turn to us.

"What's funny?" Danny asked watching me and Chin carefully. He really didn't look too impressed by my snigger.

"It was a sneeze." I lied turning to my car, catching Chins eye before letting out another snigger.

"Bless you." Chin smirked as he climbed on his bike.

"Thank you." I giggled out as I climbed into the car and followed the guys to a local bar.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We hit the bar and it didn't take long for a group of girls to notice the guys. I was used to being the shadow in the corner. Back with Unit 9 all the guys were pretty good looking. Big muscles, tanned skin, cheeky smiles. Most girls dream guys really. Whenever we went out I always dressed down in jeans and t-shirts. I was just in the crowd of the guys, I was never the one who got asked to dance or buy drinks. I was happy being the wallflower because I had the best time hanging out with the guys. I was sat at the table joking with Chin when Steve and Danny walked over with the beers.

"There we go." Steve said passing me one. I nodded a thanks and glanced, the girls were still watching them. They looked like a pack of hyenas ready to pounce on the poor guys.

"Ok, you all do realise, that group of women have been watching you for the last, oh hour?" I smirked before taking a sip of beer. Steve and Danny looked surprised while Chin just kept his zen expression.

"What where?" Danny asked looking around confused, Steve glanced over too and the girls started giggling as the pair looked. I rolled my eyes and noticed Chin just shake his head. I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm taken. Malia would kill me for looking!" Chin said before taking a sip of his beer.

"She's got you trained well then." I joked a little sharing a warm smile with Chin.

"They seem nice, enough." Steve shrugged as he and Danny turned back to us. Neither of them seemed that interested in the women. Something I was also used to with Unit 9, most of the guys were married in the unit, and those who weren't usually had someone.

"Well nice enough and a friend are heading over here." I laughed as a couple of blondes walked over to our table. They were your typical tourists looking for sea, sand and a good time. The taller had a short green dress barely covering everything and the smaller blonde had a sky blue dress covering a little more thankfully.

"Um hi, me and my friend were wondering if you wanted to join us for a drink." The taller of the two blondes asked looking at Danny and Steve.

"Um, we're," Steve said glancing at Danny. "We're good thanks." He replied looking over at the women. I glanced at Chin and he shook his head to Steve as the pair shared a smirk.

"Are you sure? I mean, we'll buy the drinks." The second blonde said looking straight at Danny. She was clearly digging Danny but it was clear neither of the guys were interested.

"That's very flattering really, but we're good thanks." Danny replied with a quick grin. The women lost their smiles and sulked back to their group. The rest of the night the women giving us all daggers. We didn't stay out for too long but I enjoyed hanging out with the guys. It was almost the same as being back to the Unit, almost but not. I was actually glad they weren't. I hoped that they would survive where my unit fallen. The guys told me stories of how the 5-0 used to work and all the crazy near death experiences Steve had got them into. The night came to an end and we all walked to our cars.

"See you tomorrow Chin!" I waved as he drove off down the street. This left me, Danny and Steve stood in the car park. "So, see you guys in the morning. Night." I said and walked over to my car. Danny jogged over to me as I reached my car.

"Hey Nik?" Danny asked with a small smile.

"Danny?" I asked leaning on my car.

"I um, I just wanted to say, um.." Danny was stumbling over his words and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What's the matter Danno? Cat got your tongue?" I teased softly. I'd had a really good night out and for the first time in a long time I felt at home.

"Funny Babe." Danny said shaking his head at me. "I just was going to say night. Don't forget, you can call me, if your having a rough night." Danny said with a quick nod.

"Thanks, but I think I should be ok." I said softly, with a warm smile on my lips.

"Well, if not. Just call me. Ok?" Danny asked smirking at me.

"Danno, you big softy, who knew?" I asked pushing him a little.

"Hey! I am soft. More than Macho Man over there." Danny laughed pushing me back. "Night Nik." He added as I shook my head pulling out my car keys.

"Night Danny." I smiled then turned to wave to Steve. "Night Captain America!" I laughed as Steve just stood there, arms folded over his chest shaking his head at me. I got into the car and drove home.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know!<p> 


	6. Conflicted 2

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for the constant reviews and adds/alerts :)

* * *

><p><span>Conflicted pt 2<span>

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

I got home and pretty much crashed in bed. But like most nights I woke from a particularly scary nightmare. My heart was racing and I shot up in a cold sweat. I couldn't remember the details of the dream, only Unit 9 was in it and it scared the crap out of me. I climbed out of bed and went down to my kitchen.

"It was just a dream Nik, come on... pull it together." I muttered putting a glass under the tap. My hands were still shaking as I brought the glass up to my lips and took a sip of the ice cold water. "Come on. Calm down." I muttered as I turned to walk into my living room. The glass slipped out of my hands and it smashed on the floor into pieces. "Damn it!" I cursed bobbing down to pick the shards of glass up. As I picked up another piece I cut my hand and dropped all the glass cradling my hand to my chest and looking at it. The blood poured out of the nasty cut and dripped onto the floor. I became fascinated with the blood, the vibrate red of it triggered a memory of the dream.

_Anton Hesse was laughing, just laughing as I skidded to my knee's. It was like a baseball slide as I fell to Steve's side. Anton had shot him in the chest, and the bullet had ripped through his vest. Steve was coughing up blood as he tried to sit up. My hands went over his wound, applying as much pressure as I could but the blood poured up and over. In a matter of seconds my hands were covered in Steve's blood as Anton's laugh echoed around the empty battlefield. _

"Shit." I said snapping out of the memory. My body was shaking and my hand was now bleeding on the floor. I scrambled to my feet and wrapped the cut in a tea towel. It was too bad for me to drive and I didn't actually have any numbers for taxi's. I sighed and realised I was going to have to call someone. I walked around the broken glass and went back upstairs to find my phone. I sat on the bed and scrolled through the numbers. The first I came to was Chin. He was a great guy, but I didn't want to explain being a shaken mess to yet another person. I kept scrolling till I hit Danny's and sighed. Really, he was probably the best person to call. He wouldn't tell Steve, who would just worry and fuss around me, ditto for Joe. He knew I was already a little messed up. Plus he had told me to call if I needed anything. The sticky red mess that was slowly coming through the towel definitely counted as needing something. I hit dial and put the phone to my ear. After a few ringing Danny finally picked up.

"_Williams._" Danny said sounding really tired, I glanced at the clock and it was half past three in the morning. I mentally slapped myself for calling so late. "_Um, is anyone there?_" Danny asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Danny, it's me." I said quickly, my voice was still kinda shaky. There was a pause down the line and it sounded like he was moving in bed.

"_Nik?_" Danny asked with half a yawn. "_What's wrong?_" He added with another yawn.

"I need a lift to the hospital." I blurted out, my body was still shaking and I couldn't help but blurt out the words.

"_What? Are you ok? What's happened?_" Danny asked suddenly sounding very awake.

"Relax!" I cried out as I could hear him moving around his apartment. "I just, I cut my hand on some broken glass. It's nothing, but I need some stitches." I sighed softly feeling a complete idiot for calling. Yet hearing Danny's voice it helped, it calmed me down in a way.

"_Ok, well, I'll be there in ten minutes, just keep it wrapped up_." Danny said quickly. "_And if you start to feel dizzy or weak, call me_." He added firmly.

"Yes doc..." I joked softly. I knew what to do, I was a trained in field medicine.

"_I'll be right there._" Danny said before hanging up on me. I shook my head and put the phone on the side. I needed to put some jeans and a top on, somehow I knew Danny wouldn't want to see me in black panties and a black vest top, then again... But my scar was on full display, and no one new needed to see that. I managed to pull on some jeans, but there was no way I could put a bra on, so I settled for throwing on a zip up hoody. Ten minutes later I heard Danny's Camaro pull up outside of my house. I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and walked out the door nearly bumping into Danny.

"Ten minutes flat." I joked as he took my hand and peeled off the towel. My hand was a bloody mess, but the gash still looked nasty, as reflected by the face Danny pulled as he examined it.

"Oh babe." Danny sighed looking up into my eye as he held my hand. In that moment I felt so damn stupid. A complete moron for dropping the glass and having to call him. I swear I almost blushed too. Almost.

"So, doc," I said clearing my throat. "What's the prognosis?" I joked trying to smile, but I knew it didn't quiet reach all my face.

"You'll live. Come on." Danny said wrapping up my hand and walking me to the car, opening the door for me.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We got to the hospital and Danny grabbed a clip board for me to fill in. Thankfully he filled it all out for me, checking things he wasn't sure about. Then we had to wait to be seen. We sat in silence for about ten minutes, it was killing me. Danny was lent forward resting his elbows on his knee's and his face on his hands. I cleared my throat and he turned to me, our eyes meeting instantly.

"It was a nightmare." I spoke softly so people around me couldn't hear. Danny sat back waiting for more details. "I don't even remember much of it. Just the blood really." I added looking down at my hand.

"It was just a dream." Danny said taking my good hand and giving it a soft squeeze. I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"That's what I kept telling myself. Until I dropped the glass and went to pick up the pieces." I sighed shaking my head a little. "Man, you must think I am pretty damn messed up." I joked looking him dead in his baby blues. Danny shook his head a little and gave me such a warm comforting smile.

"No way babe. I think you just need to open up about this kinda stuff. Talk to someone about it. Instead of bottling it all up inside." Danny said giving my hand another squeeze. The way talked to me, the soft and tenderness in his voice made me feel at ease. There was definitely something I liked about being around him. He just saw the world different to me or Steve and I loved that. It was so fascinating. I gave him a warm smile and squeezed back. "If you want-"

"Miss Nik Logan?" A nurse called my name out, cutting Danny off. We got up and walked over to the nurse. "Is this your boyfriend?" The nurse asked looking at Danny and we both just looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Oh no, no I'm just a friend. I drove her here." Danny smirked rubbing my back softly.

"Oh, well, do you mind waiting out here?" The nurse asked Danny softly. We glanced at each other and Danny nodded.

"Sure." He shrugged as I went into the cubical. The nurse cleaned up the cut, pulling out a small piece of glass and then a doctor walked in. He was tall, jet black hair, nice tan but not a Hawaiian, stubble and looked rather tasty if I did admit it myself.

"I'm Doctor Rivers." The Doc said introducing himself.

"Nik Logan." I said introducing myself.

"So, how did we do this?" Doctor Rivers asked looking at my hand, moving it around slightly.

"Tried to pick up broken glass." I admitted softly. Doctor Rivers looked up from my hand and gave me a small smile. I noticed he had green eyes that were a nice shade of mid green.

"Well, next time, you might want to wear gloves." He smiled at me. "This needs stitches, ok?" He asked me, resting my hand on a trolley.

"I know. I think four, if your good at stitching." I said plainly. Doctor Rivers gave me a confused look. "I was an navy medic." I smiled and he nodded.

"With that accent, I'm guessing British Royal Navy?" He asked pulling out the things he needed.

"Yeah." I nodded as I watched him get everything ready.

"You on holiday?" He asked as he wiped down the cut.

"Live here." I said taking a sharp breath as the antiseptic wipe crossed the gash.

"Really? Cool. You retired from the Navy then?" He asked as he started to stitch me up.

"Yeah, kind of." I said watching him. He was actually pretty good at the stitching. It didn't hurt too bad at all.

"Kinda? What do you do?" He asked looking up to me. His green eyes locking on mine as he smiled at me.

"I work as part of the 5-0 task force." I said with half a smile.

"Really?" Doctor Rivers said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, just joined. It's fun." I smiled as he finished the last stitch.

"I bet. They're always on the news. They do a good job, it's about time Hawaii got cleaned up." He said wiping down the stitches again.

"You from here I take it?" I asked as he looked up at me again.

"Yeah, born here." He said and placed a small bandage over the cut. "Right, do I need to even say anything to you bout keeping it clean?" He smirked at me.

"Probably not, but if you want to waste time, go for it." I joked slightly.

"I'd best not, the waiting room is still pretty full tonight." Doctor Rivers said jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"Shame." I said checking out the bandage.

"Here." Doctor Rivers said passing me the paper. "Come back in a week, at this time. I'll check on stitches and then maybe I could buy you a coffee?" He asked with a smirk.

"Smooth." I joked taking the paper and tucking it into my jeans pocket.

"I try." He laughed slightly nervously.

"Well, see you next week doc." I smiled at him before walking out. I found Danny sat flicking through magazines.

"Thank god you showed! This stuff is rubbish!" Danny said throwing down the magazine in his hands and stood up. "How's the hand?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Hurts, but I'll live." I smiled and pulled the note out of my pocket. "Plus the doc gave me his number." I joked as we walked out of the hospital. Danny just rolled his eyes at me as we walked out.

"You're as bad as McGarrett!" Danny teased as we walked to the car.

"Excuse me, who was getting hit on in the bar? Wasn't me." I joked as we climbed into Danny's car as he rolled his eyes at me again.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

It was early morning by the time we got back to mine. Danny yawned as he pulled up to my house. I felt awful making him stay up with me, all because of my stupid dreams. I didn't want anyone else to deal with my nightmares, most of the time I didn't want to deal with them.

"Thanks for everything Danny." I said leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Danny's response was to yawn again. It was the third yawn in five minutes. "Come on." I said nodding to my house. We climbed out of the car and went into my house.

"You got any coffee?" Danny asked as I closed the door.

"No, but you can crash here. Get a few hours sleep before heading back to yours. I'm sure Steve will understand." I said with a sleepy smile on my face.

"I can't stay here." Danny said shaking his head. "It's fine I'll just-" When he was cut off by another yawn.

"Come on, an hour or two isn't going to hurt anything. Please, I don't want you driving home and falling asleep at the wheel." I said throwing him my version of the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Danny said throwing his arms in the air. I smirked and yawned myself.

"Come on, I'll show you the guest bed room." I said waving my bandaged hand in the direction of the stairs. Danny followed me up and I opened the door pointing to the bed. There was literally just a bed in the room, I hadn't really got much furniture for the room yet. "Get some rest, oh and keys." I said holding out my good hand. Danny pulled his keys out of his pocket before realising what I asked.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked confused as he realised.

"Give me your car keys." I said with my hand out still.

"Why?" Danny asked laughing a little.

"So you don't just drive off after I fall asleep." I said plainly.

"I wouldn't!" Danny cried out defending himself.

"So give me the keys and prove it." I smirked wiggling my fingers.

"No way babe, that's just crazy." Danny said shaking his head. He held the keys up above his head.

"Danno, just give me the keys." I said reaching for them.

"No way, your crazy!" Danny said moving them out of my reach.

"Danny!" I cried out jumping a little for them.

"No!" He laughed pulling them back so they were behind his head.

"Keys!" I laughed jumping again.

"No way." He laughed shaking them a little. I jumped again, but lost my balance and fell straight into him, Danny's arm wrapped around my waist holding me up against his chest. Our eyes met and our faces were inches away from each other. We stood there for a few seconds looking into each others eyes. I felt my heart race a little as Danny looked from my eyes, to my lips then back to my eyes. I matched him and took in his scent as I watched his blue eyes swirl. Danny was a good looking man, there was no denying it. He made me laugh and always seemed to know how to cheer me up. In that moment I realised I might be developing a small crush on Danny Williams. Then reality kicked in, he was also a co-worker and I knew if Denning fired Steve and put me in charge, Danny wouldn't be happy.

"I, we, should get some rest. It's been a long night." I said with a soft smile moving out of his warm embrace.

"Yeah, yeah. A long, long night. Not that I mind. I don't mind, I just. Long. But not in a bad way. Just in a busy night." Danny rambled making a little bit of an idiot of himself.

"Yeah... long night." I smirked before turning and heading to my room. "Night Danno!" I shouted before disappearing into my room. My heart was still racing and I had rationalise how I was feeling down to the shock and lack of sleep. "I just need some rest. Then I'll think clearly. Just a little rest." I muttered to myself sighed as I climbed into bed. My heart still racing as I climbed into the bed.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I was woken in the morning by someone pounding on my front door. It sounded like they were trying to kick my damn door in. I pulled myself out of bed, slipped on my jeans, making sure I was careful of my hand and went downstairs. I saw Danny come out of the spare bedroom with bed hair and smirked as I went to the door. I opened it and a man was stood there with a couple of officers. He was taller than me, a little chubby, not a Hawaiian, but it looked like he was settled on the islands.

"Commander Logan?" The man asked with a rough voice.

"Correct, and you are?" I asked plainly.

"Captain Fryer, I need you to come down to the station with me." This Captain Fryer said plainly, flashing me his badge.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Commander Logan, you need to come down to the station to answer a few questions." Captain Fryer said seriously.

"What about exactly?" I asked more confused.

"Just, please, I don't want to course a scene, but I will arrest you if you don't come with me now." Captain Fryer said motioning behind to the two officers.

"What's going on?" Danny said appearing at the door by my side.

"Detective Williams, what are you doing here this early?" Captain Fryer asked Danny with a smug look on his face, jumping to all the wrong conclusions.

"That's none of your business Fryer. What are you doing here?" He asked firmly and it was clear from Danny's attitude, he hated Captain Fryer.

"None of your business Williams. I'm here for Commander Logan." Captain Fryer said looking from Danny to me. "Shall we?" He asked firmly.

"Can I grab my phone?" I asked plainly.

"Sure, where is it?" Captain Fryer asked firmly.

"My bedroom." I answered, he turned to an officer.

"Go with her." Captain Fryer said and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think she's going to do Fryer?" Danny spat out to Fryer.

"Who knows? If she's mixed up with you and McGarrett anything possible, just look at ex-officer Kalakaua." Fryer said smugly. Danny took a step forward and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Danny. Just relax." I said softly looking into his eyes before walking off to get my phone. When I got back down with my shadow Danny was watching Fryer like he was going to do something.

"You want me to come with you?" Danny asked as I grabbed a jacket.

"Nah, I'm a big girl." I joked giving him a reassuring smile. Danny still didn't look convinced.

"You don't know what Fryer's like." Danny replied keeping his eye on the man.

"Don't sweat it. Really." I said with a smile, before turning to Fryer. "Shall we Captain?" I asked plainly but politely.

"See she's got more sense then the rest of your 5-0 gang." Fryer muttered to Danny before following me out of the house and into his car. I sat in the back and took a deep breath preparing myself for whatever he'd dragged me down to the station for.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

An hour. Probably more now, I had been sat in an interrogation room for an hour with a cup of water to keep me company. Fryer had dumped me in the room, making sure I knew there were officers outside and said he wouldn't be long. But that was an hour ago and I was starting to get more than a little annoyed. Being in the Navy, being late was just not done, in fact being in the Navy meant I hated people being late. To boot my hand was itching, I rubbed the bandage softly, trying my best to not pick the stitches, after all, if I took them out I wouldn't get that coffee with cute Doctor Rivers. But then a thought popped into my head, a thought of being this close to Danny's lips. The way his blue eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and back again, how it made my heart race, even now just thinking of it. _No Nik, don't go down that road. He was probably just tired, just like you were. Don't think of Danny like that. He's just a friend, co-worker. _I sat lent back on the metal chair and sighed, running a hand through my hair as I waited for something to happen. Thankfully the door finally opened and in walked Captain Fryer with a thick file.

"Commander Logan, thank you for waiting." Fryer said sitting opposite me.

"Well I didn't have any plans this morning, oh wait, I did." I said folding my arms over my chest. Fryer gave me a sarcastic smile and I rolled my eyes.

"See you have a smart mouth just like your Lieutenant Commander." Fryer smirked to me.

"He's not my Lieutenant Commander any more, just my boss." I replied plainly.

"Either way McGarrett's a man you respect, look up to?" Fryer asked relaxing into his chair.

"When your my height, you look up to a lot of people." I smirked as Fryer let out a frustrated sighed.

"Commander Logan, Nik, how about we stop this smart ass attitude and you just answer my questions? That way we'll all be out of here quicker." Fryer added leaning forward on the table.

"Well if you'd tell me why I'm here, I might be more cooperative." I stated before taking a sip of the water. Fryer nodded and opened the thick file. He pulled out pictures of Victor Hesse, in all the pictures Victor had his throat slit.

"Tell me about how you know Hesse?" Fryer said tapping the picture.

"Victor or Anton?" I asked plainly.

"Victor." Fryer sighed. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's classified." I smirked.

"I don't think that's totally correct." Fryer said plainly, giving me the big bad stare. "See I know for a fact that you, Commander McGarrett and a," Fryer glanced at a piece of paper in front of him. "A group called Unit 9, hunted down Victor and his baby brother all across the world. Not only that but you, yourself, have had run ins with Victor."

"There a question in there?" I asked calmly. It was clear this guy had done his homework on me but I wasn't surprised he was meant to be a Captain.

"No, but here's my question. You and McGarrett are close, right?" Fryer asked me.

"Close? We're friends." I answered trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Close friends, maybe something more?" Fryer asked. I snorted out a laugh and shook my head.

"What is it with everyone in Hawaii presuming there is something going on between me and Steve?" I asked laughing. "Your barking up the wrong tree there Fryer." I smirked to myself. Clearly Fryer didn't find it as funny as I did.

"He's been your CO for five years? You have worked in high pressure situations together. Isn't it right he's even saved your life?" Fryer asked looking me dead in the eyes. The memory of Anton with his gun to my head flashed through my head and I looked down to my hand, to the bandage. "Isn't that right Nik?" Fryer asked firmly.

"He saved me, but I've saved him." I said softly, looking up from my hand.

"He's your boss and you were trained to fallow his orders, right?" Fryer asked with that heavy eye lock as if he thought staring at me would make me crack and crumble under his pressure. It was clear that Fryer was an old school guy, thinking a quick slap when no one was looking would get him the answers he wanted.

"I was trained to follow the CO's orders yes." I stated as Fryer slid one of the photo's of Hesse closer to me.

"You hated Hesse, he got your team killed didn't he?" Fryer asked plainly. I looked from the photo back to Fryer. I sat there and tried not to show that I really was glad Victor was dead. He was a snake and deserved everything that happened to him.

"You think McGarrett asked me to kill him?" I asked watching Fryer, meeting his stare with my own bad ass attitude, or at least that was what I was aiming for.

"Victor killed McGarrett's father, execution style while on the phone to his son." Fryer pointed out.

"Steve might have wanted Hesse dead, but he would never break the law. He'd never kill a person without orders to do so." I stated firmly having complete faith in Steve.

"What about you Nik? Have you ever wanted to kill someone?" Fryer asked watching me closely.

"Have you?" I asked leaning forward for a second and smirked. "There's a big difference between taking the action and just thinking it. Plus I'm a medic, I save lives, not take them." I added with a shrug.

"Even if it was Hesse?" Fryer asked watching me carefully. I paused, hesitated really, because truth be told I really wish I had killed that SOB.

"I'd still will have saved his arse." I sighed softly knowing deep down it was the truth.

"You hated Hesse with a passion! In fact the day he died, you visited him in jail and threaten to kill him loud enough for the guards down the hall to hear. You promised to kill him. Then, that night, he was found like this." Fryer said tapping the photo.

"Clearly someone thought I had the right idea then." I said looking at the photo.

"That someone you?" Fryer asked as I met his eyes.

"Why would I kill Hesse now? He was in jail, serving life sentences. I didn't need to kill him, he was going to die in jail one day." I said calmly. It was clear Fryer thought I did it, and he was trying to work out if McGarrett asked me or I did it on my own.

"But that's the point Nik. One day wasn't going to be soon enough for you, was it?" Fryer asked firmly. "When you went to talk to Hesse, he goaded you. He teased you over murdering the rest of your team. You're team Nik. The ones you were meant to keep alive, it was your job to patch them up and keep them moving. You failed when Hesse ordered that hit on McGarrett and his father. That pushed you over the edge, didn't it?" Fryer lent forward as I started to feel my temper flare. I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me, but damn it, what he was saying it was true, all true. Victor's taunts bouncing around my head, feeding my temper. "You spent a year trying to run away from the pain, the anger. But it wasn't enough to hunt down bad guys was it? You wanted to kill Victor. You wanted him to pay."

"No, no, he was in jail." I said shaking my head as I tried to keep my temper under control. But it was getting harder to keep all my rage under control.

"But then Detective Williams and Lieutenant Kelly took you to see Victor. As soon as you saw him, all that rage, that anger it just raced back to the surface didn't it Nik?" Fryer asked badgering me. He was asking questions faster than I could answer and the rage was building at the memory of what happened to my unit

"Yes, I mean no." I said shaking my head.

"You hated the man. You wanted him dead. But then he had the balls to tease you about your teams deaths, your family. That crossed a line didn't Nik? That was when you decided enough was enough! That was when you decided that you were going to kill Victor wasn't it?!" Fryer shouted at me pushing the photo's towards me. "That's when you went back that night and slit his throat! Made him pay for what he did to your team!" Fryer yelled at me hitting the picture he pushed in front of me.

"He deserved to die!" I snapped slamming my hands on the table, making Fryer jump a little and it made me jump a little too.

"And your glad he's dead aren't you?!" Fryer yelled at me.

"Yes!" I snapped the anger rolling off my words. "I am glad that son of a bitch is finally where he belongs!" I snapped the rage seeping out over my words.

"And you killed him didn't you!?" Fryer shot back at me as the door opened and Steve walked in looking like thunder. I opened my mouth to speak but Steve cut me off.

"Don't answer that Commander!" Steve barked at me before turning to Fryer. "You have no right to question her! She had nothing to do with Hesses death!" Steve growled at Fryer.

"Is that so McGarrett?! And what makes you think that?" Fryer said getting up. I was still furious at Victor, Fryer had gotten under my skin and now I was itching for a fight. The rage was bubbling over all my words.

"She was with myself, Detective Williams and Lieutenant Commander Joe White all night." Steve said glaring at Fryer. The two men clear had no love loss between them.

"Well I'm going to need to check that for myself McGarrett!" Fryer barked at him.

"You do that Captain." Steve said glaring at Fryer with so much intent, I wouldn't be surprised if Fryer was going to wake up from nightmares of Steve. The pair glared at each other for a few more minutes before Fryer gathered his things and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Steve sighed, running a hand over his face before turning to face me. I looked down at the photo's of Hesse and noticed the blood smear. Slamming my hands on the table had made me bust open my stitches. _Great... just what I need_ I thought pulling my hands under the table.

"You ok?" Steve asked leaning on the edge of the table near me, and glanced at the photo's of Hesses dead body.

"I just need to get out of here." I sighed standing sharply from the table. Steve stood and nodded following me out of the room. We walked out of the station in silence, the whole time my mind racing with how right Fryer had been, how badly I wanted Hesse dead and how glad I was about it. It made me wish, just a small piece of me, wish that I had killed that bastard.

"You want a lift back home?" Steve asked as we reached his truck.

"I... I just lost it in there. I can't believe it." I scoffed shaking my head. "I used to be able to hold my own, remember?" I asked looking over to Steve.

"You still can Nik. It's just Unit 9 is still a raw nerve." Steve replied giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Do you know anywhere we could go... I just need to get away from all of this." I said nodding to the police station. I rested against the truck and brought my hands out of jacket to let them drop by my side.

"Yeah. What happened to your hand?!" Steve asked noticing the now red blobs on the bandage. I quickly brought my hand up and stuffed it behind my back.

"Nothing. Where' we going?" I asked plainly. Steve stood there and just waited for me to speak. His blue eyes searching mine in a worried big brother look. "Fine," I sighed bringing the hand out so he could see it. "I cut it on some glass and it Danny took me to the hospital for stitches, only, I bust them open back in the interrogation room." I explained softly, looking to the floor. I felt Steve rub my hand.

"Why didn't you call me?" Steve asked confused. I looked up and gave him a half a smile.

"Danny's number was first." It wasn't a total lie, Danny's number came up before Steve's.

"Nik I want to help you." Steve sighed softly.

"But your my brother, you'd freak out and fuss over me. Danny only fussed a little then took me to the hospital." I half joked making Steve smile a little as he let go of my hand.

"Well, do you need more stitches?" Steve said accepting what I said, though he didn't look over pleased. I looked at the hand and wriggled my fingers.

"Could do with some. But I just need to calm down first." I said looking back up and meeting Steve's eyes.

"Deal. Hop in." Steve said with a quick nod before climbing into his truck. I smiled to myself and followed him in. Steve drove me to a beach out of the way, it was deserted and beautiful. We sat down in the sand and watched the waves crash onto the shore. The place was perfect for escaping from everything.

"Thanks." I said looking over to Steve who just smirked at me.

"You know as your brother," Steve said nudging me. "I've been through it, I can help." He added looking out to the sea.

"I know you can. I just don't know what's going on with me." I shrugged looking out to the ocean too. "Ever since I came here, saw you and Victor... Everything's hit me hard again. Its like it happened yesterday." I added sadly.

"It'll get better with time." Steve said wrapping his arm around me and kissing my head. "In the mean time, I'm here, Joe, Danny, Chin even Kono. We're here for you." _Maybe Danno's right, maybe I do need to start to talk to people about it all..._ I thought as I watched the waves with Steve's arm wrapped around me.

"You ever think about them?" I asked softly. Steve moved so I could see his eyes.

"Everyday. Especially now I see you daily. I wonder what they'd think of what we do. I think about how much they've missed when I see Grace growing up." Steve admitted sadly.

"I miss them." I admitted softly.

"I miss them too Nik." Steve admitted as I looked over to him. We sat there in silence for what felt like a lifetime. My hand was aching, throbbing, but the bleeding had stopped . I knew I had to go back to the hospital soon.  
>"We should probably get you back to the hospital." Steve said clearing his throat. I turned to him and let out a groan.<p>

"Oh yay, the nurses are going to be so pleased with me." I said sarcastically as Steve pulled me to my feet.

"Don't worry they all hide when they see me walking in." Steve joked as we brushed the sand off us.

"Ok, now I feel a little better." I joked as we walked back to Steve's truck.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I got the fresh stitches from a head nurse, along with a lecture of how dangerous it was to bust them open and not seek medical attention straight away. I didn't have the energy to argue with her I just wanted to forget about it all. Steve drove me back to work and we walked into the office laughing. Danny stormed out of his office with an expression which I came to recognise meant he was about to rant at us.

"Brace yourself." Steve whispered to me as Danny marched over.

"Where have you been?" He asked loudly standing in front of us. He looked as tired as when he dropped me off home the night before and I felt bad for letting him get dragged back in. I traded a look with Steve before turning to Danny.

"We-" Steve started to say when Danny held up his hand showing that he didn't want Steve to continue. At the same time Chin walked out of his office with his usual Zen like expression.

"We have been worried! After Fryer took you in, I called him to bust you out!" Danny said with his arms flying in every direction. "That was this morning! I called the station and they told me that Fryer had let you go, so I called your phones! What is the matter with you two? Can't you answer a simple phone call or even just send a text to let us all know that you are both alive and ok. Is it some kind of army training to avoid giving your friends peace of mind?! I thought Fryer had arrested you! The normal response to call your partner and let them know what's happening." Danny said looking at me. He was so angry and I actually felt a little scared and very guilty.

"I-" I started to say when Danny went off on the rant again. I actually felt pretty awful for not letting Chin and Danny know we were ok. We were meant to be a team, and I knew how important it was to always be in contact with your team. That coupled with the look Danny gave me, it actually got to me more than I thought it would. Danny turned and walked towards Chin.

"I had Chin call you guys too! You weren't picking up! I was ready to find Fryer and knock his lights out! What is it with you army guys? Is it some macho thing to think your alone in this all and that you don't need to think of anyone else?" Danny ranted and I dropped my head, I really felt bad. I had felt so alone in this for so long, and just when I thought I was starting to open up, well Danny was yelling at me. I felt terrible, worse then I had ever felt before. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes as I tried to hold fast and keep up the stone expression.

"Danny." Steve said firmly but I guess Danny didn't hear him.

"I mean, seriously! We're a team aren't we? We're suppose to just talk to each other. I mean anything could have happened to you guys! For all we knew Wo Fat-" Danny ranted on.

"Brah." Chin said softly and that's when Danny stopped. I looked up and saw all three guys watching me. Steve and Chin giving me a sympathetic look and Danny just blank as he realised how hurt I felt.

"I'll call next time." I said softly before heading to my office. I shut the glass door and went to my desk to grab a few files. I really didn't want to be working in the office today, not with Danny having a go at me, not after Fryer. I looked up and both Chin and Steve were talking to Danny. I looked back down at grabbed everything I needed. I noticed the tears drop onto the desk top. I took a shaky breath and wiped the tears away. "Get it together Nik." I muttered to myself as I pulled up the big bad arse wall of locking people out. Someone knocked on the glass door and walked in, I looked up to see Danny stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked as guilty as I felt.

"Nik, I'm, I'm sorry." Danny said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I'll call if it happens again." I sighed and picked my things up. The wall of not giving a damn was firmly in place. I hitched my laptop bag up onto my shoulder.

"Nik, please, I didn't mean anything." He said taking a step closer to me, putting his hands on my arms. "I was just worried about you." He added looking me dead in the eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me." I said coldly moving out of his reach. "I can handle it alone." I added as I side stepped him and walked out of the office. I headed for the door Steve and Chin stood in front of me, both sharing the worried look.

"Nik-" Steve started to say throwing me big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm working from home today. Call me if you need anything." I stated sharing a look with the pair of the before they looked over my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Danny stood by my office door, his hands in his pockets as he looked back at us.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked as I turned back to him.

"Yes." I said before walking out of the office.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Please review and let me know! Thanks!<p> 


	7. Ua Lawe Wale

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the great reviews and alerts! I'm so glad you are all loving the re-write and I'm feeling so much better about it! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

><p>I wasn't a child, I wasn't a baby, I was angry at myself and at Danny, but I was professional if nothing else. The next morning I showed up at eight and headed straight to my office. I closed the door and set up my laptop. I spent most of the day reading through the last of the files on Wo Fat. I noticed Steve, Chin, Danny and Jenna all come and go from the office. I avoided looking up when I knew Danny was around. I had my headphones in, heavy metal blaring out as I tapped a pencil in time with the drum beats as I forced myself to focus. The only problem was that it wasn't working. My mind was wondering back to Danny shouting at me. Now, I'm in the Navy, I'm used to being chewed out, slightly more than most thanks to being in a Unit with Steve, but there was something about Danny shouting at me. The disappointed, hurt and damn right mad tone of his voice it really, <em>really,<em> got to me. I wasn't used to people getting to me to this level and it not only made me feel immensely guilty, it made me upset and angry. I was guilty because I felt like I had let him down, and that alone got to me. I was upset because he made me feel like rubbish for not letting him know I was ok. Then I was angry for letting someone twist me up in such away. I was angry because I had let someone get close to me and they had blown up.

"But what do you expect? I mean come on, it's not like it's a pick-nick being around me. I'm a mess." I sighed pushing some hair off my face. I shook my head and drummed my pencil harder against the desk as the song changed. "Focus, Logan." I grumbled to myself as I forced myself to re-read the same paragraph I had tried to read for the last half an hour. Nothing was sticking in my brain because the stupid argument with Danny was floating around my mind. I was busy re-reading the same line when a hand waved in front of my face, I jumped back seeing Steve stood there with a smug smile on his face. I pulled out my headphone and sighed rolling my eyes at his smug smile as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Hi Nik." Steve smirked.

"Hi Steve." I sighed as he took the seat opposite my desk. "You want something?" I asked, still tapping the pencil on the edge of the desk.

"You've been in here all day, have you had lunch?" Steve asked with a frown as he looked at all the paper work spread out on my desk. I paused for a moment and thought about it.

"I'm not hungry." I stated before I continued to tap the pencil on the desk. Steve's eyes darted to the pencil before he looked back at me.

"Really?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Really." I stated plainly.

"Ok." Steve sighed loudly. "Well... how's the reading going?" He asked his eyes glancing at the paper work again.

"Slow." I stated plainly again.

"Slow." He said nodding. "How come?" He asked meeting my eyes again.

"Well right now, my boss is talking to me, kinda makes it hard to concentrate on the work." I said with a small sarcastic smile. Steve returned the sarcastic smile before loosing it.

"That's cute." Steve replied with a smirk.

"I can get cuter." I added plainly.

"Fine," He sighed getting to his feet. "Have you talked to Danny today?" Steve asked folding his arms over his chest. I knew that was the real reason he had come to talk to me.

"Nope." I said popping the p as I continued to tap the pencil on the desk.

"Well, you think you two should talk?" Steve suggested as I looked back at the paper work.

"About?" I asked scanning the page in front of me. I was trying to act busy but truth was I still couldn't focus.

"The argument, I mean I know Danny wants to come apologise to you." Steve added as I paused tapping the pencil for a beat as I thought about it. I blinked and continued tapping the pencil on the desk.

"I'm busy." I stated plainly.

"You're acting like a child." Steve sighed running a hand over his face, I looked up and increased the taps on the desk.

"I have twenty more reports to read before I can even begin to form my own thoughts on Wo Fat. Not to mention, I have two reports to write for the Navy, one sit rep about settling in here, one psych evaluation. My hand itches and I'm trying really hard not to pick the stitches, then when I get home, half my things have just arrived in boxes. So I'm busy Steve." I said tapping the pencil loudly against the desk. I looked into his eyes and held my gaze as Steve studied me, he was weighing something up but I just didn't know what. After a few minutes of looking into each others eyes he let out a small defeated sigh.

"The reports don't need to be finished until this Friday, you've got enough time for those. The Navy reports don't need to be that detailed and the psych eval is just ticking boxes. If you want help unpacking, you know you can just ask..." Steve said heading for the door, pausing to turn back round and face me. "But you're busy, so I'll leave you to it." He added walking out of the door, closing it behind him. I hit the pencil so hard that it snapped.

"Awesome!" I sighed out sarcastically as I looked at the broken pencil in my hand.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

It was late, dark out when I gave up reading the same report. I groaned collecting the files and putting them into some order on my desk. I slipped my laptop into my bag and turned off my Ipod. I grabbed my keys and walked out of office. The whole place was silent as I realised I was the last out. I let out a small sigh as I headed to my car. I got to my car when I noticed Danny stood by his talking on the phone. I reached my car and opened the passenger side, dropping my laptop bag on the seat before closing the door and moving round to the driver's side. By this time Danny had finished his phone call. I caught his gaze by mistake and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey Nik." He said walking over to me. I just wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move.

"Danny." I said playing with the keys in my hand.

"Long day?" He asked making small talk.

"Yeah, you too?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah... writing more of Steve's reports." Danny half joked and gave me a small smile. I just nodded looking down at the keys in my hand.

"I should really-" I started to say when Danny cut me off.

"You hungry?" He asked softly.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"Do you want to grab some food?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Danny, I really should-" I started to make some excuse up.

"Let me buy you dinner, I can't get yesterday out of my head. I just want to say sorry." Danny blurted out before I could finish speaking. "I was just so worried," He admitted brushing a hand over his hair. "Fryer took you, and I know what he's like, his reputation round here. I thought... I mean I didn't know what to think." He explained, his blue eyes locked on mine as he talked. I could tell that he really was worried about me. It had been a long time since I felt like I had people worry about me. I was taken back, I didn't know what to say. "I feel like such a jerk for yelling at you. I mean Steve's used to it now, he just shrugs it off, so doesn't Chin for that matter. But when I looked up and saw your face..." Danny let out a small laugh. "It made me feel as bad as when I tell Grace off." He said shaking his head. "I'm sorry Nik." He said looking straight into my eyes. That whole wall of noting giving a crap, crumbled in an instant.

"Danny, I'm sorry too." I said looking back into his blue eyes. "I just... it's been awhile since I've had people watching my back, worry about me. I'm still trying to adjust, you know?" I asked biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah, we had to break McGarrett in too." Danny joked, his smile lighting up his whole face. I smirked back, even let out a small giggle. "We'll break you in too." He added smiling at me.

"I think I'll learn faster than Steve. I hope anyway." I joked returning the smile, the tension between us disappearing by the second. That was the thing with Danny, I just felt at ease around him. Calm and collected like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Let me buy you dinner though." He said giving me that smirk I was used to seeing on his face. I looked down at my keys and played with them again.

"I really do need to unpack some of the boxes that's shown up at my place." I admitted with a half smile. "Maybe we could rain check?" I asked softly.

"Sure, Nik. No problem." Danny replied with a warm smile. "We good?" He asked plainly. I moved forward and hugged him, catching him by surprise and myself at the same time.

"We're good." I replied as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"Good." Danny replied hugging me.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I left Danny and headed home, groaning as I nearly fell over the boxes as I walked into my house, turning the lights on as I went. The house was just boxes, I had everything shipped over to Hawaii and since then I was living in boxes. I dumped my bag on the counted and changed into some jeans and a long vest top, I grabbed a beer from the fridge and pulled my hair up into a messy bun as I looked over at all the boxes.

"Alright, where to start?" I asked out loud as someone knocked on my door. I walked over, the bottle of beer in my hand and opened the door. Stood there was Steve, Chin, Kono and Danny. Danny had a stack of pizzas in his hands as well.

"Pizza?" Danny asked with a smirk as the guys piled into the house, I didn't know what to say as they all looked around at the boxes.

"This place looks like a storage locker." Chin commented as they piled into the living area.

"I hope you've got more beer." Kono joked as I just looked at them all cluelessly.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked confused.

"Helping you unpack... obviously!" Kono replied with a laugh.

"But.." I said shocked as Steve and Chin headed to the kitchen with the pizzas.

"We'll start in the kitchen!" Steve called out as he disappeared.

"I'll start with the dining room, looks like there isn't too many boxes there." Kono smirked at me as she walked past leaving me stood in the living room with Danny. He stood there smirking at me.

"Did you do this?" I asked pointing a finger at Danny.

"Well, yeah, you wouldn't let me buy you dinner, so I thought I'd help you unpack instead." Danny shrugged as he walked over to a box and opened it, peering inside to see what was in there before pulling out some books.

"But... why?" I asked confused as I walked over to him.

"You needed the help. We're a family, we help each other out." Danny shrugged glancing down at the books in his hands. "Now where do these want to go?" He asked meeting my gaze again.

"Thank you." I said just above a whisper. I cleared my throat and glanced away, pushing back tears that wanted to crash to the surface. "So, books can go in the dinning room, if that's ok?" I asked looking back at Danny. He put the books back in the box and held his arms out to me.

"Come on. Come on, hug." Danny smirked at me. I went to roll my eyes but found myself hugging him yet again. "There we go." Danny said rubbing small circles on my back.

"This is becoming something of a habit." I joked as we hugged.

"Eh, it could be worse Babe." He joked as we pulled apart. "You could be a bullet magnet." He joked making me smile.

"True." I smirked back before glancing at the books. "So you take the books and I'll grab the CD's." I smirked diving into one of the boxes.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

"Well that's everything, I think." Kono announced as we sat on the floor surrounded by empty boxes. With the help of everyone it had only took a few hours to unpack everything and have it the right place.

"I owe you all more beer!" I joked as I smiled at my friends, my new family.

"Here, here!" Chin and Steve joked making us laugh.

"It's late, I'd best get home." Chin said getting up and stretching. We all got to our feet heading to the door.

"I promise to buy you guys the beer at the weekend!" I smirked as I hug Chin.

"I'll remember." Chin joked as he walked out of the door.

"Don't forget to call me when your buying!" Kono added pulling me into a tight hug.

"Like I'd forget you." I teased hugging back before she walked out of the door.

"I'm just glad you guys worked things out." Steve sighed looking from me to Danny.

"Yeah, me too." I admitted throwing Danny a warm smile.

"See you in the morning!" Steve said hugging me and picking me up off the ground.

"See you later Cap." I joked poking my tongue out at him as he walked out the door. I turned to Danny and he was rocking back and forth on his heels, Steve was stood the other side of the door, watching us.

"I'll go wait by the car..." Steve glancing from Danny to me and chuckling to himself as he walked off.

"Oh ok..." I said shaking my head as I turned back to Danny. "He's drunk." I stated with a smirk.

"I noticed." Danny smirked as he walked over to me.

"I really do want to say thanks Danny." I said softly. "You've been great, with everything." I said waving my bandaged hand at him. "I mean, I'm a mess and you're still trying to help me out. Thanks." I smiled looking into his eyes.

"Any time babe." Danny winked at me and I felt my heart flutter. Danny looked straight into my eyes and I felt my heart race as I looked into his blue eyes. Danny took a step closer to me, closing the gap between us and my heart rate doubled as I looked into his eyes.

"Danny..." I whispered out as his eyes went from my lips to my eyes and back again.

"Hey! Come on man, it's cold out here." Steve's head appeared at the door making us both jump back from each other as if we'd been electrocuted. Steve just looked at us innocently, clearly he was too drunk to notice what he walked in on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed as Danny walked out of the house.

"Call me if you need anything else." Danny said before he and Steve head to the car, joking about something. I closed the door and rested my head against the wood as I let my heart rate calm down.

"Damn it." I sighed with a smile on my face. "Just... it was late, he's tipsy, so am I. Steve interrupting was the best thing..." I muttered as I made my way to bed.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

The next couple of days I spent in my office working on my reports. Danny acted like we never nearly kissed and deep down I knew I was probably just reading too much into it. So I finished my reports and went to have my stitched taken out. I had the stitches taken out by the rather cute Doctor Rivers and he bought me that cup of coffee. We sat outside the hospital, in the warm Hawaiian sunshine and enjoyed the drinks. We chatted a little and he was a genuinely funny guy. It didn't hurt that he looked hot too. He was the first person I'd met outside of the 5-0 family and I was actually enjoying the coffee with him.

"So, still enjoying working for 5-0?" Doctor Rivers asked as we sipped on the coffee's.

"Well, lets just say 7 o'clock starts are a lot nicer then 5." I smirked before drinking my coffee. "How about you Doctor Rivers? Anything exciting happen to you?"

"Jake," Doctor Rivers said before continuing. "And unless you count treating an old man who thought he was having a heart attack and it turning out to be gas... no, nothing." Jake smirked as I giggled a little.

"Wow Jake, you sure know how to live life on the edge." I joked shaking my head.

"It's why I chose medicine over becoming a rock star." Jake joked. "So Nik, you always want to be a Navy Medic?" He asked smiling at me.

"Family tradition." I admitted with a small shrug. "It was either that or tattooist." I said with a smile on my lips as Jake just looked at me utterly confused.

"That's... different." Jake answered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, that's what my foster parents thought." I admitted with another shrug.

"Well, just think, if I'd become a famous rock star you could have been my tattooist." Jake joked nudging me a little.

"True." I laughed pushing some hair out of my face. "So you said you were from Hawaii, you don't really look Hawaiian." I said with a warm smile on my face.

"I know, my parents are from Washington, they moved here when my dad got a job in the government. I was born here." Jake shrugged. "So what do you think of my beautiful homeland?" He asked as we sipped on the coffee a little more.

"It's stunning, so much more than I expected." I admitted with a warm smile. "Plus having so much sunshine makes such a nice change to all the cold rain of the UK."

"Yeah, I've heard you guys are kind of famous for the rain." Jake laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Do you miss it?" Jake asked softly.

"What the rain?" I asked confused. He laughed shaking his head.

"No the UK." Jake asked nudging me a little. I pushed him back a little.

"Oh." I said drawing out the word. "Not really, never really had an anchor anywhere before now. I get itchy feet." I explained.

"I could get you a cream for that." Jake joked and we laughed as I shook my head.

"I think I'll pass thanks." I laughed.

"Ok, how about dinner instead?" Jake asked as we finished our coffees.

"Dinner?" I asked as we stood up and threw our cups in the bin near by.

"Yeah, show you my favourite place to eat on the island, hang out a little more." Jake explained with a smirk.

"Oh wow Jake..." I said rubbing the back of my neck. It wasn't that Jake wasn't hot, or funny or fun to be around. It was just that I wasn't sure I was looking for anything. To be honest, I hadn't even really thought about it.

"I see." Jake said with a small nod looking hurt for a second. "It's cool." He added trying to give me a warm smile.

"I've just got settled here, I um... how about we just go as friends?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Friends. Yeah, yeah, friends. We could do that." Jake said with a wide smile as he nodded.

"Great, so um, when?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Tonight? Around 6?" Jake asked plucking it out of thin air.

"Sounds great!" I said smiling.

"Cool, so I'll call you later so we can sort everything else out." Jake said with a warm smile.

"Sounds like plan." I said giving Jake a quick hug before I headed to the Mustang. I couldn't believe I'd got a date with a hot doctor in a matter of weeks. I smirked at my reflection in the rear view mirror as I pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "I think I'm going to love Hawaii." I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I pulled up to The Place and went into the 5-0 office. As I walked through the door I noticed Jenna Kay lent over the smart table looking at something. I knew I recognised her from somewhere, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember where. It was bugging the hell out of me, that coupled with the feeling to not completely trust her. She noticed me walk in and gave me a warm smile, hitting a few keys on the table as I walked over to her.

"Morning." She said with a big smile. Even though she was smiling, I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Morning Jenna." I said with a small smile. "What you doing?" I asked glancing at the table and seeing a few pages of information, but they didn't have any context.

"Just looking some things up." Jenna said with a quick nod. "So how are you finding Hawaii?" She asked watching me like a hawk. She always seemed so nervous around me.

"It's great, love the place. You been here long?" I asked with a warm smile. I was trying to be nice but it really sounded more forced small talk then anything.

"A year or so. I've been tracking Wo Fat down." Jenna said with another quick nod. "I've seen some of the reports you sent to the CIA about him. You're really good at your work."

"How'd you get access?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I used to work for the CIA." Jenna explained with a quick smile. "I was data analyst." She added nervously.

"Cool. You work out of Langley?" I asked as I tried to think of where I'd seen her photo before.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Anywhere else?" I asked with a warm smile. Jenna paused and thought about it for a few seconds.

"No, um, nope." She shook her head. "Why?" She asked smiling at me.

"I just wondered that's all." I shrugged softly. We stood there and shared a look. The look said, we didn't trust each other at all, and we both knew more than we were saying. Jenna blinked and looked back down to the smart table and I walked into my office. I set up my laptop and searched for Jenna's name. I knew, I knew her from somewhere and I needed to find out. I was sat watching the computer search through the files when I noticed Chin walk over to her and talk. She seemed comfortable around Chin and the others. I wasn't sure why she was so nervous around me. I wondered if she knew who I was and that was why. I looked at my laptop and sighed, putting the search into the background on my laptop so that I could do some work.

"Morning." Danny said walking into my room with a big smile on his face. Whenever he entered a room it always seemed to light up, his energy was infectious. If not slightly annoying at times.

"Morning." I replied looking up and noticing that Jenna had disappeared.

"So how did your date go with the doctor?" Danny asked with a smirk as he walked to the side of my desk and lent on it. I held up my hand and showed him it.

"Look, no scar." I replied like a three-year old. Danny took my hand and looked at it, running his thumb over where the cut was. I repressed a small shiver as his thumb touched where the cut was.

"That's great, but how did the coffee go?" Danny asked smirking at me as I pulled my hand back.

"Coffee was great thank you." I said nodding my head, knowing that he wanted to know more. It was written all over his face.

"And?" Danny asked waiting for more.

"And what Danno?" I asked leaning back in my chair and smirking at him.

"And is there going to be more coffee on the cards?" Danny asked watching me carefully.

"It depends." I replied with an innocent face, then turned to my computer.

"On?" He asked folding his arms over his chest. He was hanging on every word and if I wasn't having so much fun playing with him I would have burst into giggles.

"If the restaurant serves coffee I guess." I shrugged glancing up at Danny and noticing a look on his face. He seemed to be thinking about it for a second before letting out a small sigh.

"So it's a date?" Danny asked with a smirk returning onto his face. I looked up to him a pursed my lips thinking of a safe answer. I knew if I said it wasn't a date Danny would want to know why not, and in the same vein if I had said it was a date he'd want details.

"Hey, where's Steve this morning? Shouldn't he be in by now?" I asked glancing at my watch.

"You're avoiding the question." Danny smirked standing up from my desk.

"I'm just wondering where our fearless leader is? He isn't usually this late." I shrugged leaning back in my chair. Danny shook his head before rocking back and forth on his heels a little.

"Really?" Danny asked arching an eyebrow. "Cos to me babe, I gotta admit, sounds like your avoiding the question." Danny said as Chin walked into my office.

"Who's avoiding a question?" Chin asked confused. I glared at Danny as he clapped his hands together and then pointing to me.

"I was just asking Nik if she had a date with her doctor, and she avoided the question." Danny smirked from me to Chin.

"A date with a doctor, smooth." Chin smirked at me.

"I wasn't avoiding the question, I was just wondering where Steve was. He's our boss, and he's late." I said standing up.

"See, she's avoiding it again!" Danny pointed out, raising a hand in my direction.

"I am not avoiding it." I replied putting my hands on my hips.

"Chin?" Danny asked looking to his partner, I also turned to Chin and waited for him to answer.

"I'm with Danny here Nik. You're avoiding the question, are you going on a date with your doctor?" Chin asked with a smile on his face that matched Danny's. I threw my hands into the air and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do neither of you have better things to do than to delve into my personal life?" I asked shaking my head.

"So, it is a date then?" Danny asked smirking.

"Arh! Get out, the pair of you! Go do some real detective work!" I cried out shooing the pair out as they laughed at me.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

"Hey, come on, we got a case." Danny said popping his head into my office. I grabbed my gun and badge, and walked out to the smart table as Chin and Danny walked out of their offices.

"What's happening?" I asked as we went down to the cars. Steve still wasn't back from where ever he was and the guys had very serious faces.

"Sounds like a kidnapping of a minor." Danny said as we reached his car. "You dealt with anything like this before?" He asked as we climbed into his Camero. I noticed Chin start up his bike and go ahead of us.

"Kidnapping, yes, children, no." I answered as Danny drove.

"Did you manage to save them?" Danny asked glancing at me.

"Yeah, I was in the team that stormed the place. I'm used to just coming in at the end and breaking them out. I'm not used to dealing with families and witnesses." I admitted glancing out of the window. I wasn't sure how I was going to cope to be honest. This was my first real case and I got the feeling it was going to be hard.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay calm and use a soft voice." Danny explained with a shrug. "Most families just want to know their being listened to." He added.

"So I take it, you've done a few of these?" I asked glancing at him.

"Enough. But then, one's enough." He sighed softly. We pulled onto a beach and some officers where already on sight.

"You manage to save them all?" I asked softly. Danny looked at me for a few seconds then down to his lap. It said it all. "Yeah me neither. Let's make sure this is in the win column." I said with a small smile. Chin was already talking to a few of the officers as Danny and me climbed out of the car. We walked over to an older man in uniform.

"Duke! Hey let me introduce Nik Logan, she's joined our team. Nik, this is Duke, he knows everything that's happening on the island." Danny said introducing me to Duke.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Duke said with a quick smile.

"Ditto." I replied looking around. There were plenty of people around, I was surprised that no one saw anything.

"So Duke, what we got?" Danny asked as I turned back to the guys.

"Jen Hassley 15 year old missing, she was competing in the paddle board competition. She won and was heading to the changing rooms to get ready to pick up her award. When she didn't show, her mother went to check it out and saw Jen in the back of a red sedan driving away, got a partial." Duke explained quickly, showing us the partial.

"You set up a Miley alert?" Danny asked plainly.

"Just doing it now." Duke replied with a nod.

"Ok, is that the family over there?" Danny asked nodding to the couple stood with another office. They both had Jen t-shirts on and looked upset, and scared for their child. I couldn't blame them, I didn't have kids but I could only imagine what it would feel like to lose a child.

"Yeah, the mothers a wreck understandably." Duke replied before walking off.

"Ok,Nik why don't you go talk to them while I go check on Chin?" Danny asked plainly.

"Why?" I asked shocked. Danny just smiled at me putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, you're a woman, you're small and the least intimidating of all the officers here. There's a better chance Mrs Hassley will relax around you and tell us anything else she can remember." Danny explained with a small smirk on his face.

"I am not small. I'm nearly the same height as you." I pointed out folding my arms over my chest.

"Nearly being the key word there babe." Danny smirked moving his hands back.

"You know what... just, just go talk to Chin." I glared at Danny with a small smile on my lips before walking towards the couple. I really wasn't sure what to do or say, but I'd dealt with many people in shock, I decided to treat the family the same. I walked over to the couple and gave them a soft reassuring smile as I showed them my badge.

"Hello, I'm Nik Logan with 5-0." I said looking both parents in the eyes. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I asked softly as I wasn't sure what state of shock they were going to be in.

"I'm, I'm not sure what more we can tell you." Jen's mother said as her husband wrapped his arms around her. It was clear to see she was shaken up.

"We already gave the officer the partial plate." Mr Hassley added, he seemed to have his emotions in check just a little better. I nodded with the same reassuring smile.

"I know and we're running that to see if we can get a match." I explained keeping my voice soft. "I was just wondering if I could ask you about the rest of today. I mean, did Jen seem distracted today? Maybe scared?" I asked softly hoping they could give me something to run with.

"No, no she's been so excited to be in this competition." Mrs Hassley said shaking her head. She seemed to be calming down a little.

"Jen's been training for months for this. She loves paddle board, she loves being in the water." Mr Hassley added with a sad smile.

"Ok, well what about away from the training and competition. Has Jen fallen out with anyone, or broken up with a boyfriend?" I asked softly.

"Jen doesn't have a boyfriend or time for much else." Mrs Hassley explained and I nodded noticing Steve, Danny and a blonde woman walk over to us. I also noticed Steve was in a suit, something I don't remember every seeing him in.

"Mr and Mrs Hassley, I'm Steve McGarrett, this is Detective Williams and Officer Western we're also with the 5-0." Steve said introducing himself. I glanced to Officer Western and gave her a quick smile which she returned before turning back to the family. "We're running the plate you gave us and have a Miley alert out already. If anyone spots your daughter we'll know about it."

"Thank you." Mrs Hassley said softly.

"Has Jen received any strange phone calls or letters in the last couple of days? Anything weird like that?" Danny asked as we stood around. Both parents shook their heads.

"No." Mr Hassley added plainly.

"In over half of all kidnapping cases the abductor is usually a relative or acquaintance of the victim." Officer Western explained, but I didn't feel she really helped the situation saying that.

"Is there anybody you can think of that would want to take Jen?" Steve asked with a soft voice.

"No." Mrs Hassley said and looked like she was getting worked up again. I glanced at Steve and he let out a small sigh.

"Alright. I'm going to send some of our people to your house to set up phone tabs in preparation for a ransom call, ok? Officer Western is going to accompany you home, she's going to supervise the whole thing, alright?" Steve asked motioning to Officer Western. I glanced and she didn't look too pleased to be side lined just like that.

"Got something." Chin said walking over to us holding a locket.

"Oh my God!" Mrs Hassley cried out as Chin opened it up. I saw Mr Hassley look worried as well. Inside were some white tablets.

"Found this outside the changing room, does this belong to Jen?" Chin asked Mrs Hassley.

"Jen was born with a heart condition, she has to taken this medication twice a day." Mrs Hassley explained with sheer panic on her face. "If she doesn't get this within 24 hours, she could... could..."

"She could die." Mr Hassley said finishing his wife's sentence as he pulled her to him.

"That's not going to happen." Officer Western said walking over to Mrs Hassley and rubbing her back. I glanced at Danny and Steve and if looks could kill, I think Officer Western would have been dead and buried.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We climbed back in the cars and headed back to the office to see what we could find out about Jen and who could want to take her. Danny gave me a lift back and when we pulled into the parking lot I climbed out of the car and smirked at Steve.

"What are you smiling at?" Steve asked looking at me like I was going to do something.

"Just you in a suit... You look... human." I smirked shaking my head a little.

"Thank you." Steve said sarcastically with a smirk of his own.

"So, Officer Western?" I asked as we went into the building. I noticed Steve glance at me when I said her name. He looked interested in what we were going to say about her.

"Lori Western, she was appointed by the Governor." Danny explained as we walked up the stairs.

"The Governor?" I asked confused. I knew he wanted to replace Steve with me if he messed up big style, I was just thrown by him adding another member to the team. I wondered if it was to keep an eye on us, so if the time came he could make replacing Steve easier. If that was the case, then I needed to try and warn the others without telling them everything.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked watching me carefully.

"No, I just... he think we need a baby sitter of something?" I asked trying to shrug off my reaction but something in Danny's eyes seemed not to believe my act. Before either man could ask we were walking into the office and Jenna was stood over the smart table, she cleared something from it as we walked in.

"Hey." Steve sighed pulling off his jacket.

"Good your here." Jenna said standing up straight.

"What ya got?" Steve asked as we stood around the table.

"HPD have reported for all registered sex offenders within 5 miles of the abduction sight, however their expanding the search now." Jenna explained, with a nervous glance to me.

"Ok," Danny sighed out. "What about Jen's personal life? Anything?" Danny asked ringing his hands.

"I've scanned Jen's cell records and social network profile, and everything's clean. No suspicious messages, no strange calls, nothing to indicate a potential threat." Jenna explained showing us Jen's profile page on the smart table.

"This is way too clean." I said scanning the page. Nothing looked like a normal teenagers page. It was all too... commercial.

"Exactly, she's got nothing personal on her home page. Right it's all generic publicity stuff. I mean kids use these sites to vent alright, share secrets, talk trash to each other." Danny explained and I nodded.

"It's like Jen doesn't want anyone to know who she really is." Jenna added.

"Maybe we're missing a page? She could have set up a secret account away from prying eyes?" I suggested looking at the guys.

"Get Jen's laptop. Mine it, see if there's anything she was trying to keep away from her parents." Steve added looking at Jenna.

"Got it." She said walking away as Chin walked into the room.

"Hey," Chin said walking up to us. "Just got off the phone from HPD, the Miley alert lines are ringing off the hook. I'm going to have to go back to HPD to help co-ordinate the grid search." Chin explained.

"Keep us posted alright?" Steve said as Chin started to walk away.

"Hey, what do we know about the new hire?" Chin asked walking back to the table with a smile.

"She's cute." Danny said looking at Steve. "She's very cute."

"She's attractive." Steve added with a plain face. I looked at Steve and he just stared back at me. I knew Steve long enough to know when he thought someone was attractive, it meant he might be interested in getting to know them better. I looked at Steve and we had a silent conversation about what he thought of her, odd frowns and smirks letting me know he was intrigued by her to say the least.

"She used to work for homeland security." Danny added breaking me and Steve from our silent conversation.

"That could come in handy." Chin shrugged.

"Yeah, if she lasts." Danny added plainly. I looked at Danny confused.

"Why wouldn't she last?" Chin asked, looking just as confused.

"Well lets see what she looks like when she gets done with Sargent Slaughters boot camp." Danny said looking over at Steve. We all turned to Steve and he gave us a small smirk before loosing it and turning to Danny. I glanced at Chin and we both bit our lips and screwed our faces up a little. We knew Danny had a point.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Steve asked Danny looking confused.

"Lets try not to get the new girl blown up," Danny said counting the things on his fingers. "Kidnapped, shot, on her first day! That's all! Can we do that? Steven?!" Danny asked looking at Steve. Both me and Chin nodded in agreement and turned to Steve waiting for an answer. He didn't look happy, but he was fighting a smile at the same time. He knew Danny was right and didn't want to admit it.

"I can't guarantee that." He said with a straight face.

"You are unbelievable!" Danny cried out with his arms flying up in the air.

"That's my queue to head back." Chin smirked as Steve turned to us for help.

"I... I am going to head to HPD and help with the sex offender search." I said with a smirk to Steve before both me and Chin practically ran out as Danny's voice started to get louder.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I followed Chin in my Mustang to the HPD headquarters and parked next to him. I knew time was so important and I didn't want to waste any time finding parking spaces. As I got out of my car, my phone rang. I noticed it was Jake's number.

"Hey." I smirked leaning on my car. It felt nice to have the sun on my skin.

"_Hey, so I don't actually know where you live._" Jake laughed nervously, something about his laugh made me smile more.

"Yeah..." I said noticing Chin watching me. I pushed myself off the car and walked round to the boot. "About tonight." I sighed softly.

"_You working?_" Jake asked sounding a little disappointed.

"I am. We got a case and I don't know what time we'll finish tonight." I explained with a sigh. "I'm sorry Jake." I added feeling horrible for cancelling on him.

"_Never a dull moment huh?_" Jake asked with a half-hearted laugh.

"We could make it for the weekend. No way I'll be working then." I said trying to sound positive.

"_I guess. But I mean if you're not interested Nik, it's cool really._" Jake added sounding totally deflated.

"It's work. I am really looking forward to it. Scouts promise." I added and heard him laugh which made me smile.

"_Ok, so Saturday? No backing out._" Jake said firmly.

"I promise, Saturday, 6. I'll give you my address and you can even pick me up." I added with a smile and a small laugh.

"_I don't normally do house calls_." Jake teased.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind just this once Doc." I joked biting my lip a little.

"_Maybe just this once._" Jake laughed with a deep sexy laugh.

"Ok, well I need to go. I'll text you my address later." I explained feeling Chin's eyes on me still.

"_Sure, have a good day._" Jake said sounding happy again.

"You too. Bye." I said before hanging up. I tucked my phone into my pocket and turned to see Chin lent against his bike with a big grin on his face.

"So that was the doc huh?" Chin asked as I walked over to him.

"Yes." I replied plainly acting like it was nothing.

"You had to cancel your date tonight then?" Chin asked me, watching my reaction.

"It wasn't – I don't need to answer that." I said frowning at Chin in frustration.

"So it wasn't a date?" Chin asked confused.

"It was- never mind. No I am not having a meal with Jake tonight." I said firmly.

"But you two got a date on Saturday?" He asked smirking at me.

"It was a private phone call." I said plainly glancing at Chin as we walked into the station.

"So you have?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You are as bad as Danny!" I said shaking my head.

"We're Ohana now. We're just looking out for you. Think of us as big brothers." Chin joked as we walked into the bull ring.

"Brothers, great so not only do I have Steve, I got you and Danny..." I sighed pushing some hair out of my face. "The men of Hawaii's got no chance now." I joked as we headed up the stairs.

"I'm not that bad." Chin shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, true. You're the nicest out of the bunch." I smirked. "But Steve and Danny... I might as well become a nun." I joked as we reached our floor.

"It's an option." Chin smirked before walking down to the office that was dealing with the Miley reports. I just stood there and shook my head before heading to the office that was dealing with the sex offenders. As I walked down the corridor Captain Fryer walked out of his office with a suit case. I stopped when he noticed me. He gave me that smug grin and walked over to me.

"Commander Logan, it's nice to see you here." Captain Fryer said standing in front of me.

"Captain. I wouldn't want to keep you from anything important." I said and started to walk around him when he stood in front of me blocking my path. I stopped and looked up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Commander Logan." He said leaning in so that he was trying to intimidate me using his height. "I know you had something to do with Hesses death. I know it. I know your little 5-0 buddies are only covering for you. I will catch them out and you will go to jail for his murder." Fryer said before standing up straight again.

"Really?" I asked plainly, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"Yes." Fryer said watching me closely, I let out a snigger and then waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, sorry." I giggled before composing myself again, with a serious expression. "Oh, you were serious, my bad." I said with a smirk as I saw Fryer get flustered.

"I know you had something to do with it Logan." Fryer said in a low voice so the people around us couldn't hear.

"You are one stupid Captain, Fryer." I said shaking my head. "For the last time, I did not have anything to do with Victors death." I said before side stepping Fryer and heading to the sex offenders office.

* * *

><p>I really hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to drop me a review and let me know! :)<p> 


	8. Taken

Here's the second half! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you're all still wanting to see Danny and Nik get together but it is going to take a while, with a few bumps! I hope you'll continue to love it!

* * *

><p>Taken.<p>

When I got in they gave me a desk with a list of names they thought would be most likely to kidnap Jen or girls fitting Jen's profile. It wasn't a long list, twenty names or so. But it was enough to keep me busy. Chin kept calling me giving me updates from the Miley reports and I was working my way through the names on the list crossing off then as I went. I crossed off the last name on my list when my phone rang.

"Logan." I said rubbing my eyes. I was frustrated because although I'd done a lot of work it really didn't feel like I'd done anything. We were no closer to finding Jen.

"_Hey babe, look we got a name. It's- hang on a second._" Danny said down the phone, in the background I could hear Kono talking. "_Change of plans, can you get to Cam High Way the Southern edge of wheeler?_" Danny asked.

"Um, yeah sure. Why what's there?" I asked slightly confused as I stood up from the desk and checked that I had everything.

"_Our abductors car._" Danny replied as I walked out of the office.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." I replied. I let out a heavy sigh, at least the car was a lead, but again it didn't promise that we'd find Jen there. And if she was, there was no guarantee she would be alive.

"_Hey, you ok?_" Danny asked as I was about to hang up.

"I bumped into Captain Fryer earlier." I sighed as I reached my car and unlocked it.

"_He giving you hassle?_" Danny asked sounding very protective. I smiled to myself. It was nice knowing that I had people to watch my back again.

"Nothing I can't handle, look I'm in the car, on my way. Just don't tell Steve about Fryer ok?" I asked staring my engine.

"_You got it babe._" Danny replied before hanging up. I drove down to the high way, pulling up in the opposite direction as they guys did. We all climbed out of the cars, or in Chins case – off the bike, pulling our guns. The car looked empty but we needed to clear it. Danny checked the driver's side window which was down.

"No body, its empty." He sighed as he and Steve moved towards me. "Check the trunk." He added. Steve moved around to stand in front of the trunk and pulled out a glove. Both me and Danny stood there covering him. As Steve opened up the trunk I could already see it.

"I've got blood." Steve sighed as he reached in and pulled something out. "And Jen's jacket." It was Jen's jacket covered in blood, a lot of blood.

* * *

><p>We called in Max and the HPD to secure the site. When Max arrived I was stood looking at the boot and how much blood there was. Everything was soaked in the blood, it was a terrible sight and didn't fill me with too much confidence of finding Jen alive.<p>

"Oh, good afternoon Commander Logan." Max said with a soft smile as he appeared from thin air.

"Max, please call me Nik." I said with a smile. He smiled to himself and nodded.

"Nik, what do we have here?" He asked turning his attention to the car boot.

"Blood, a lot of blood. That and a jacket with our missing girls name on it." I sighed slightly, my eyes glued on the jacket. Max stood by my side as we studied the blood.

"Nik, would you agree that there is about six to seven pints of blood here?" Max asked turning to me, pushing up his glasses up his nose.

"I would. She was on medication for a valve issue with her heart, no doubt she'd be on warfarin, right?" I asked turning to Max.

"It is a logical assumption." Max said frowning slightly.

"Then she wouldn't be able to clot as easy as normal people." I stated looking at the blood.

"I am afraid so." Max said softly. "Nik, if this is your missing girls blood, I highly doubt she is still alive." He added turning to me.

"Yeah... it's kinda what I was thinking." I said softly before walking away from Max as Steve joined him. The idea of the missing girl dead hit me in the gut. Sure I'd worked kidnapping cases before, and I'd had things go south before. But never a teenage girl and never so violently as letting her bleed to death. I walked over to the side of the dirt road and took a couple of deep breaths to stop myself from throwing up. I heard footsteps come up behind me and I turned to see Danny stood there with a bottle of water.

"You want a sip?" He asked holding the bottle out to me.

"Thanks." I gave him a weak smile and took a small sip.

"Didn't think that much blood would get to you." He admitted taking the bottle back.

"It hasn't. More the thought she could be bleeding to death right now." I admitted looking him dead in his eyes. Danny nodded knowingly and let out a deep breath.

"It's best to just stick to the facts until we know differently. We don't know whose blood that is, so for now, just work with the assumption Jen's still alive. It'll make things easier." Danny said with a quick nod.

"Thanks Danny." I said with a small smile before we walked back to Steve and Chin.

"Matt Porter the owner of our vehicle, 4810 Loho Street Kailua. You guys ready?" Steve asked glancing at me.

"I think we should pay him a visit." Danny said as Chin nodded.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We drove to the house and donned the vests before Steve literally kicked the door in. Chin and Danny went in first with me and Steve following. We cleared all the rooms within seconds. The place was clearly empty.

"Clear!" I called out as I walked back into the living area where Steve and Danny was stood.

"No Porter, No Jen. But you guys should see this." Chin said walking out of the bedroom. We all followed Chin into the bedroom and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were maps of the islands everywhere. There were also groups of photo's of the same woman, repeated two or three times with different women.

"That's Jen right there." Steve said pointing to the pictures of Jen.

"So who are the other women?" I asked looking at the different photos.

"Victims." Danny stated plainly.

"Yeah or potential victims." Steve added. Chin picture something up.

"Hey, take a look at these," Chin said reading the names off the cards in his hands. "Sam Baker, Todd Killgore, Charles Techy. He's got like thirty of these."

"Guys been at it awhile." Danny commented.

"Yep, he knows how to disappear." Steve added sternly. Things were adding up to Jen being hurt dying or dead. I really didn't want to give into those thoughts but they were constantly there in my mind.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We took everything back to The Palace and started to work on tracking down the multiple identities of the man we believed kidnapped Jen. Me, Chin and Jenna were sat around the table working through different piles. Chin was working on identifying and locating all the other women in the photo's on walls. Jenna was trying to find the real name of Matt Porter and what he was really all about. Me and Danny split the false identities in half and were working through them, trying to see if they popped up anywhere else. I sat at my laptop opposite Jenna. She kept looking up and watching me. She only stared for a few seconds but it was longer than she needed to. Every time I looked up and met her eyes she quickly went back to work. After the fourth time I glanced around but no one else seemed to notice. I started to think maybe I was just being paranoid. Chin was listening to Matt's voice mails while Steve was on the phone to someone. He hung up and walked over to Danny who was working on a smart tablet.

"That's the TSA they have an alert out on the names that Porter has been using." Steve informed Danny.

"Alright, we check plane tickets?" Danny asked.

"Yes we did. There's nothing been purchased under these names." Steve explained.

"Ok, good. So Porter might still be on the island." Danny said being positive.

"Right, unless he got off using an alias we didn't know about." Steve added plainly.

"We're running out of time to get Jen her medication." Chin pipped up after checking his watch.

"Come on!" Steve said clapping his hands and walking over to us. "What have we got? Something. Something."

"I'm working as fast as I can. You putting pressure on an already stressful situation is not going to make me work faster. I can't even find any thing to verify that Matt Porter is his real name." Jenna said sounding very stressed.

"Whoa whoa, look. I don't know what his real name is either, but I do know that one of his alias; Todd Killgore, is wanted for questioning in a 2009 kidnapping case in Nebraska." Danny said reading off his smart tablet.

"Ok, good, good, good." Steve said quickly.

"So he's done this before? Jen's not his first victim." I said softly. I knew from random demands and terrorist groups, if they'd had previous in kidnapping, it meant they made very few mistakes. It also meant they were harder to catch.

"Or his last." Chin said looking at a photo.

"What you got?" Steve asked turning to Chin. In turn Chin passed over a photo.

"Julie Nell's, managed to get into her voice mail and found a message that was left by Porter. He asked her to meet him, tomorrow morning, 9 am. Wailana Coffee House." Chin explained as Officer Western walked over to us.

"Alright," Steve said turning to Lori. "Hey."

"Hey." Lori replied but she kinda looked annoyed. Her eyes skirted over all of us and the work we were doing before returning to Steve's.

"I thought you were with the Hassley's, what's up, you alright?" Steve asked picking up on her body language as well.

"Yeah. You got a second?" She asked Steve. Her voice was cold and her body language was screaming how pissed off she was.

"Yeah sure." He said leading her into his office. "Keep working." Steve added before walking off. Danny came and sat down next to me as I searched through the fake identities. I glanced up and saw how Steve was looking at Lori and how she was looking at him.

"She is pissed at him." I said softly with a low whistle.

"He doesn't trust her." Chin said glancing at me. It was as if we both had read the same things from their body languages.

"He's keeping her at arm's length until he gets to know her." Danny added as we all glanced up and the pair looked like they were arguing.

"He likes her." I stated with a small smirk.

"You think?" Danny asked glancing at me.

"Just watch." I said nodding to the couple talking. Suddenly Steve said something and it shocked Lori, it threw her out. "There, he admitted he was wrong." I added and Chin smirked.

"I bet he didn't apologise though." Danny added and I smirked.

"He never apologizes." I smirked shaking my head.

"We're meant to be working." Jenna said looking at me.

"We are." I said feeling like a kid told off in class. I glanced to Chin and then Danny and they both put their heads down and worked.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

That night I went round to Steve's for a beer and to chat. We were sat out on the beach chairs at the back of his house drinking a couple of beers.

"So Lori Western..." I said letting my sentence die away. Steve turned to me with an eyebrow cocked. I knew Steve had some impression of her and I was hoping he would tell me why the Governor put her in the team. I was starting to think The Governor was going to replace Steve whether he messed up or not. I dreaded having to try to take over for him. I knew it would rip the team apart.

"Yeah?" He asked watching me.

"She seems..." I waited for Steve to finish my sentence.

"She's the governors choice." Steve said carefully.

"She stands up to you." I stated.

"Yes." Steve nodded looking out to the ocean.

"And you respect her for it?"I asked taking a sip of my beer.

"Yes." Steve replied.

"You like her?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know her yet." Steve admitted honestly. Steve took a sip of beer then smirked at me. "Danny and Chin were telling me you made a friend." He added with a laugh.

"Ugh... they are a pair of old washer women." I sighed shaking my head.

"But they're right." Steve said. It was Steve's turn to go fishing.

"The doctor who fixed my hand, Jake Rivers, he's nice." I shrugged as I looked out to the ocean.

"Nice?" Steve asked looking at me. I shrugged again.

"He's a great guy, my usual type of guy I guess..." I shrugged. "I don't know. We were meant to be having dinner tonight." I added softly.

"A date?" Steve asked plainly.

"Yeah, kind of, just as friends. But then the case happened." I explained. I let out a sigh and pulled my hair loose. "We changed it to Saturday night. But I don't know..." I shrugged.

"You like him?" Steve asked me, watching me closely.

"As a friend." I admitted. "I think he wants more. That's going to be a fun conversation." I added sarcastically before taking a long sip of beer.

"Want me to be protective boyfriend again?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I think Jake will be fine with just being friends..." I shrugged as I sipped on the beer.

"Well you need anything, just let me know." Steve said seriously before we both went back to watching the ocean.

"I will thank you." I smiled. We sat watching the waves for a few minutes when Steve cleared his throat and gave me a serious expression. I knew it was a bad sign, so I prepared myself for the worse.

"Joe said you were acting off the other day when you met him for dinner." Steve said plainly. My mind raced, I should have known that Joe would have talked to Steve about me, they were the closest thing to a family I had. I nodded knowing I'd need to try my best to lie to Steve.

"Yeah..." I sighed out, running a hand through my hair. "I just... I unpacked the photo's of the unit and well... I was just missing them. I mean, I know I shouldn't be this messed up about it all still, but I am. It was just a bad day." I admitted with a sad smile. Steve put his beer down and sat up so he was closer to me, he took my hand and squeezed it.

"You know I miss them still. All of them." Steve admitted looking into my eyes. "You ever wanna talk about them, I'm here Nik. Danny's even talked to me, told me I need to just shut up and listen to you. I will, I'll sit and listen to it all. I promise not to jump in like I've tried to." Steve added with a smirk.

"Danny's been talking to you about me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You pick up on that?" Steve asked laughing a little.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

In the morning we all set up places watching the café. Lori and Steve were sat in the café watching Julie Nell's; I was stood next to Danny on the street looking at a map and Chin was sat opposite the café watching. We could all hear the conversation Lori and Steve were having. It was slightly flirty and just added to the idea Steve really liked Lori.

"_Hey any sign of Porter out there yet?_" Steve asked us. I glanced around the street at the same time as Danny. To anyone else we looked like a couple of lost tourists, and most of the time it was how I felt. Although I was getting used to the island, most of the time.

"No. How's the date going buddy?" Danny asked smirking at me. I smiled back shaking my head. It seemed like everyone had picked up on the fact that Steve might actually like Lori more than he was willing to admit.

"_Chin?_" Steve asked totally ignoring Danny's question.

"_You didn't answer Danny's question._" Chin replied making the grin on Danny's face get bigger.

"_I will take that as no sign of Porter._" Steve replied plainly.

"So when's your date with the doctor?" Danny asked as we looked at the map. I turned and looked up at him.

"Seriously? You need a love life of your own Danny." I joked shaking my head.

"What? Can't I just have a friendly interest in my friends love lives?" Danny asked trying to make it seem innocent but it didn't feel so innocent. Before I could say anything we heard Steve's voice crackle through the ear pieces.

"_She's running! She's running!_" Steve said and we all took off running for the café. We saw Julia Nell's run out of the café in a blue dress, she ran across the road and into a park like area. Steve was right behind her as me and Danny appeared in front of her. Me and Danny reached her first with Danny grabbing hold of her.

"Whoa, come here." Danny said as we reached her.

"Get away from me." Julie cried out, she was freaking out.

"We're not here to hurt you." I said using Danny's theory that a small woman would calm her down. It didn't really work.

"I'm not going back!" Julie cried out as Lori and Chin reached us.

"Hey it's ok. We're really not to hurt you." Lori said using the same psychology.

"Where's Matt? What did you do to him?" Julie asked looking at us all like we were going to hurt her or something. She was genuinely scared of us and what she thought we would do to her.

"Listen ok, ok. We're 5-0, look." Steve said showing Julie his badge. "Ok, we just want to talk to you."

"What do you want from me?" Julie asked sounding more scared than anything.

"We're just looking for Matt Porter." Chin said.

"Why?" Julie asked watching us carefully.

"Because we think he might be trying to hurt you, that's all." Danny replied.

"Matt?" She asked looking at all of us. "He wouldn't hurt me. He saved my life."

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We took Julie back to The Palace and Steve and Lori decided to talk to her while we continued looking for any sign of Matthew Porter. I was sat in my office going through local motel reservations, trying to see if any matched any of Porters alliances. Time was running out and we were all starting to feel the pressure. Danny popped his head into my room.

"Any news?" I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"Some, the blood in Matt's car, it wasn't Jen's." Danny said but the tone of his voice, it showed that it wasn't all good news.

"But?" I asked softly.

"Well Max ran the blood and found a match to a John Doe shooting from this morning..." Danny sighed as he walked into the room and passed me a picture.

"Let me guess, Matt Porter or whatever he's really called." I sighed passing him the photo back.

"Yup, I'm going to tell Steve and Lori." Danny said looking as deflated as I felt.

"Least it wasn't her blood..." I said trying to stay positive, but if I was honest, I was finding it hard.

"Yeah, she's still out there." Danny said before walking out of my office. Somehow knowing that she was still out there, didn't fill me with a good feeling. We still had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. After Danny filled Steve and Lori in we all decided to regroup and share what we knew.

"According to Max, Matt Porter was killed and placed in the trunk of his car somewhere between 8 pm and 11 pm on Saturday and more than likely dumped along the highway somewhere there after." Steve explained as a picture of Matt Porter showed on the screen.

"Well Porter's not our guy, Jen was abducted on the Sunday morning." Lori added as Jenna walked into the room.

"Guys I just got a strange hit off of an alias Porter was using." Jenna announced walking in with her laptop.

"Which one?" Danny asked as she passed her laptop to Steve.

"James Westerfield. It says here in Jen's adoption records that he was the one who delivered Jen to the Hassleys 15 years ago." Jenna explained as she read from the laptop.

"Ok wait a minute." Steve said interrupting her as he looked at the file. "If Porter was an extractor back then, maybe Jen's biological parents were actually in a cult."

"What if her parents found out where she was and just wanted her back?" Danny asked looking at all of us.

"This could be how they found her, she's been in the press a lot lately." Lori added throwing a copy of a magazine with Jen on the front cover.

"We need to find out which cult Porter extracted her from because that's where Jen is right now." Steve said as we all went back into searching possible cults.

"How many cults could be on such a small set of islands, right?" I asked jokingly.

"A lot more than you'd think." Lori answered with a quick nod.

"Let's hope she's easy to find then." I replied softly. "I'm Nik Logan, don't think we've really been introduced." I said holding my hand out.

"Lori, Western." Lori replied shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Steve said good things about you." I smirked a little, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Lori said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok well not all bad things." I joked a little and she laughed.

"Maybe after the case we could all go out for a drink and get to know each other?" Lori suggested.

"I like that idea." I smirked before walking off to my office.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We had all continued to work through Matt Porters paper work and files, trying to find any clue about which cult had taken Jen. Lori had been right there was a list a mile long of cults that could have taken Jen. It felt every time we were close to a break in the case a huge pitfall would open up and everything would fall back to square one. Finally Chin made some headway with Porter's voice mails and found on particularly useful one. We stood around listening to the message, it was from a female, a scared woman.

"_Matt, it's Rea, I know you said it wasn't safe to contact you, but I need your help. I think my father knows what happened; Jen's in danger. I need you to make sure he doesn't get to her._" The message ended.

"So I ran that private number that girl from the dinner gave us, turns out it has a voice mail accounts, this was the only thing on it." Chin explained.

"Do we know who Rea is?" Lori asked looking at all of us.

"She could be the birth mother?" Steve suggested.

"I'm running the name and crossing referencing with everyone in Jen's life." Chin explained.

"She sounded really distressed about her father finding Jen. She could still be in danger, if Rea's father found her." I sighed softly not liking the situation one bit.

"That or Rea and Jen are in danger." Lori added frowning slightly.

"Do we know where the call originated?" Danny asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Came from an unlisted number on the Nai a couple of days ago." Chin explained.

"Wait there's a commune on the Nai that's been red flagged by several government agencies. There the only ones on that island." Jenna said checking her notes.

"That's gotta be where Jen is." Steve stated looking at all of us. It was such a great feeling to know we were so close to finding Jen and getting her back to her family.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

There wasn't enough room for everyone to go to the island, I hung back with Chin. I was sat in my office going through the last of Matt Porter's files when I noticed Chin grab a fresh cup of coffee. It was his seventh in three hours. I got up and followed him to the coffee machine.

"Thirsty?" I asked softly making him jump slightly. Chin turned to me looking exhausted. I knew the case had been hard, one of the hardest I had ever faced but I never expected to see Chin look like that. "Hey, you ok?" I asked softly looking worried.

"Yeah, um.. I'm just... I'm fine." Chin lied badly.

"Is it the case?" I asked slightly confused.

"No, Kono has her hearing, now. She doesn't want me down there. I'm just worried what Fryer is going to do to her." Chin admitted putting his cup down on the side.

"Look, I've not known Kono for long, but she seemed like a good person, a strong person. She'll get through it, no matter what happens." I said rubbing Chin's shoulder.

"I'm just not so sure..." Chin admitted looking worried for his baby cousin.

"I am." I said with a quick nod and he looked at me confused. "Because she has you, and Steve and Danny, and Jenna, me, Max and K. She has people around her who will help her no matter happens in there." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Nik." Chin said with a small smile of his own.

"Eh, it's what I'm here for." I joked before going back to my office. Half an hour later Danny called with he good news that Jen was safe and heading to hospital, it was great news to know she was safe and we'd found her.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Saturday night came faster than I had expected, I had just finished pinning my hair up when my phone rang, I picked it up, while I tried to zip my dress up at the same time. I wasn't used to dressing up, generally I was happy in jeans and a t-shirt, but i wanted to make a good impression on Jake.

"Logan." I said, fumbling with the zip. I hate zips, they always catch when you were in a hurry.

"_I'm not interrupting something am I?_" Danny asked laughing slightly.

"What? No I'm just trying to zip up this dress." I said sounding out of breath.

"_Ok, so I interrupting._" Danny joked and I felt my cheeks blush at what he was implying.

"No not like that! Jake wont be here for ten minutes." I sighed rolling my eyes. I felt a flutter of nerves in my stomach as the colour in my cheeks went back to normal. _I must be nervous about tonight... yeah that's it... tonight._ I thought to myself.

"_Oh, so are you still getting ready babe?_" Danny asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Nope... just about... done." I said finally getting the zip up. "What's up?" I asked walking to the bathroom to check my make-up. My cheeks were still slightly red and I forced myself to calm down.

"_I was just wanted to tell you...um that I thought you handle the case really well._" Danny said sighing slightly.

"Yeah well I'm just glad Jen got back to her family." I said softly. I really did feel good that things had worked out, I wasn't sure I'd know how to cope if things had gone south.

"I_t's not as easy as it looks is it?_" Danny asked plainly.

"I prefer busting in at the end still. Less emotions to deal with." I admitted pushing a loose strand of hair off my face. "Hey, thank you, for all your help. You were always there when I needed it." I admitted feeling slightly bashful.

"_I try,"_ Danny laugh a little.

"Well yeah I knew you were trying." I joked a little and heard Danny laugh down the phone.

"_You're funny_." Danny said dryly. "_Look Nik I was wondering_"

"Oh crap, sorry Danny, Jake's at the door." I said hearing the door bell go. I felt bad for cutting him off.

"_Oh yeah, yeah. Go have fun on your date._" Danny said sounding slightly disappointed.

"What did you want to say?" I asked pausing before I put the phone down.

"_It was nothing, go... have a fun date with the doctor babe._" Danny had a smirk in his voice but it didn't sound genuine.

"I told you it's not a date." I sighed hearing him laugh a little.

"_Oh well go enjoy your meal with a male companion._" Danny corrected himself laughing a little.

"You know what, just.. just.. " I sighed frustrated with Danny teasing me.

"_I expect details when I see you next._" Danny teased.

"No way Danno. Bye." I smirked shaking my head.

"_Bye babe."_ Danny said before hanging up. I popped my phone away and headed down to meet Jake. I opened the door and he was stood in a black shirt and trousers, he looked really hot.

"You look amazing." Jake smirked as he gave me a once over.

"You're not too bad yourself doc, ready?" I smirked as he held his hand out for me.

"You bet!" Jake said leading me to his car. In the back of my mind I couldn't get Danny's voice out of my head, it was bugging me what question he wanted to ask me.

* * *

><p>There you go, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! The next one is going to have Grace in it and how Nik feels meeting her!<p> 


	9. Kame'e

Hi everyone I am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. My laptop died a long time ago now and I had to save up for a new one. When I did, most of my files were lost. So I've had to re-write this making up the bits I couldn't remember. I don't think it was going in the direction I'v chosen to put it in now, but well the end will be the same! Thank you for everyone who has continued to read and wait for this update! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Kame'e<span>

The date with Jake was _good_. He was a really funny guy. I had a _good_ time with Jake, the only problem is I couldn't stop thinking about Danny, and wondering what he was going to ask me. I knew I felt something for Danny, the way my heart raced when I thought about the kisses we almost had. The way I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have his hand trace the scar on my leg like he did the scar on my hand. I just wasn't sure. I mean at times we acted like brother and sister, joking and teasing. Plus, with Governor's threat, I wasn't sure it was worth even trying to start something. Hell I didn't even know if Danny felt the same way. I let out small groan as I pulled up outside Kono's house.

"So, you sure you wanna go surfing?" I asked pitching up outside Kono's as she grabbed her board and loaded it into her car. She took the board off me with a determined look on her face.

"More than anything in the world right now." Kono replied stuffing the second board into the car. The case against her had been proven and Kono had lost her badge, I knew she wasn't talking to the others about it, Chin had tried to call her twice while we got ready. She ignored his calls. "How did the date go?" Kono asked slamming the boot of her car. The frustration was clear in her actions but I could tell she was trying to take her mind off it anyway possible. That's why she called me, asking me to go surfing with her. I couldn't refuse she was my closets female friend I had on the island. She was Ohana too and as I was learning you didn't turn your back on Ohana.

"It wasn't a date. But it was..." I struggled for the right words and blew the air out of my cheeks. Kono turned to me with a raised eyebrow as I just shrugged. "It's been so long since I've been on a date..." I replied honestly climbing into her car. I realised that everyone was going to ask me about the not-a-date, date and I was really going to have to come up with a better answer that just ok.

"Well I mean did you have fun with Jake?" Kono asked as she started her car. Talking about my date seemed to make Kono happier than talking about the case against her. It might have made her feel better but it wasn't making me feel so comfortable, that's for sure.

"Yeah, yes? I mean I think I did." I nodded sounding unsure of myself as I looked down at my hands. The small scar on my hand had nearly healed, nothing but a thin line remained and I was pretty sure that would fade completely in time.

"But?" She asked glancing at me as she pulled onto the road. I sighed loudly, pushing loose strands of my hair off my face. I had my hair tied up into a high ponytail but my bangs fell round my face. I had regretted having them put in since the day I had them. I hated them.

"But... I don't know. I mean I've not really had time for anything but hook ups, I've been on medical leave or in a Unit. The last time I had a date it was with a sailor back in Australia. I mean I don't really do dates that well, just hook ups. It's easier." I admitted sighing. "I don't even know how to read the signs any more." I half joked making Kono laugh a little.

"Trust me, you'd know if the date went well." Kono laughed with me, giving me an encouraging smile.

"He's a nice guy. Really he is. I mean he is good looking, smart, funny, caring, sweet..." I reeled off all the characteristics of Jake I really liked about him. Before I could continue Kono's phone rang. She glanced at it as a picture of Chin appeared on the screen. Kono hit cancel and sighed loudly. "Not picking up to Chin?" I asked softly. Her eyes darted to me before she looked back to the road. I noticed her hands get whiter as she gripped the steering wheel.

"He just wants me to talk to him." She huffed out looking anywhere but at me. The phone buzzed to say a message had been left.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked confused watching her closely.

"Yeah, he thinks having a little heart to heart is going to fix it all. That somehow I'm just going to talk about it and it wont matter I just lost my job and half the force think I'm corrupt!" Kono snapped a little as she focused her anger on the road in front of her.

"You know the truth, we know the truth." I pointed out softly with a shrug glancing out of the passenger side window.

"But it isn't enough!" Kono sighed, pushing some hair off her face. The car fell silent for a few minutes. The tension was so thick I was nearly choking on, I felt like I was missing something big. "But why should I care? They want to turn their back on me? Fine! They did the same to Chin so why should I be any different? It's family tradition after all!" Kono scoffed bitterly shaking her head.

"Well, people like tradition. Not me, I prefer to change your future, break a few rules to see how it goes. Usually works out better than you think." I replied and she looked at me confused.

"You're not going to try and make me talk?" She asked confused, her eyes locking on mine. I shrugged a little making a 'meh' sound.

"You don't want to, why should I push? We're friends. If you want to talk, you know where I live. You've got my number." I surmised plainly giving her a small smile. "Just don't forget who is around you, ok?" I added softly hoping to show her I was her friend and would be there when she was ready to talk.

"Ok Nik." She replied with a soft smile and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I watched Hawaii zip past me as Kono drove us to the best spot to surf on the whole island. She had promised me the swells were easy enough for someone as rusty as I was.

"Is there someone else?" Kono asked out of the blue, making me jump slightly because I was just so relaxed.

"Huh?" I turned to her utterly confused.

"Do you like someone already?" She asked as we pulled up by the beach. I paused and thought about it. _Danny... but he's off limits._

"What makes you ask that?" I asked as we climbed out of the car and I grabbed our bags while Kono got the boards.

"Well Jake sounds like a great guy, but your hanging back for some reason, so do you like someone else?" Kono asked plainly as we made our way to the almost deserted beach. Sunday morning was the best time for a surf according to Kono, so that's when we went. Plus it helped me get out of the house and enjoy some of the island without having the guys with me. At times I had felt like I was just tagging along, so hanging out with Kono was perfect for me. We were similar ages, although we had both seen a very different life. We both seemed to have a similar outlook on life.

"I... might." I let the words slip and instantly regretted it. Kono dug the two boards into the sand and turned to me with wide eyes.

"Who is he? Do I know him?" Kono asked smirking at me. Her smile getting bigger by the second, as soon as I saw her reaction I knew it was a bad idea.

"So the beach looks nice." I said as I put our bags down and pulled my baggy black top off. I couldn't believe I had just blurted it out. Inwardly I was groaning as I stood watching the waves. _Idiot move... just brilliant. Well done Nikita._

"I do know him, don't I?" Kono cried out as she slipped off her top and shorts too.

"I thought we were here to surf?" I asked looking a mixture of guilty and unimpressed. I was trying to act cool about it all, but I don't think it was working. I slipped off my three quarter jeans to reveal my thigh length swimming shorts. They covered my scar perfectly.

"Who is it?" Kono asked confused. "I mean you don't know that many people on the island. I mean he is from the island right?" Kono asked watching me as I picked up a board and groaned.

"I should never have opened my mouth." I sighed as we walked to the shore front.

"Clearly you wanted to talk about this on some level." Kono pointed out as we waded into the deeper water.

"Why don't we just surf instead?" I joked diving on the board and paddling out into the ocean, away from Kono. As I got away from her I could still hear her chuckle. I smiled because at least I had made her smile, which at the moment seemed next to impossible.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We spent a good two maybe three hours surfing. For me, I was terrible at surfing, I fell in most of the time, but it gave me a work out that wasn't running or just swimming. I got the hang of it and enjoyed just riding the smaller waves. I knew for Kono it was an escape. It gave her a freedom you could just see on her face. It let her forget about everything and just enjoy the moment. Kono struck me as one of those people who lived for the moment and I liked that in her. Finally I called time, I was too bad to try any more. I got back to land and laid on a towel letting the sun dry me as I waited for Kono to be finished. She was so good at surfing, she had already told me about the way her life was meant to go. She never sounded bitter that she couldn't become pro, but I wondered if she still felt the same way.

"How'd you like the water?" Kono asked laughing as she came and collapsed on the towel next to me. I let out a snort of laughter before shaking my damp hair, it was already drying in soft curls.

"Oh yeah, totally awesome." I joked rolling my eyes as Kono shoved me softly.

"You're not that bad." Kono sighed with a wide smile as she closed her eyes and let the sun dry her too.

"Well coming from you, I'll take that." I replied doing the same and just enjoying the sun. We laid there for a while just letting the sun dry us both out. It was nice just to chill out and not worry about anything.

"You ready to tell me who he is yet?" Kono asked as I opened one eye and looked over at her. She still had her eyes closed, her arms behind her head as she chilled out.

"No." I smirked closing my own eye and chuckling a little.

"Oh come on Nik, clearly you wanted to tell _someone_, otherwise you'd of kept it to yourself." Kono pointed out and I heard her move around. I sighed opening my eyes and saw her propped on her side watching me. I groaned shuffling to sit up, crossing my legs under me as I lent backwards slightly. I couldn't argue with her logic, if I had wanted to keep it to myself I wouldn't have said anything.

"Look I don't even know if I like the guy, like you think I like the guy." I sighed wiggling my toes in the warm sand.

"Huh?" Kono asked utterly confused.

"Thing's aren't that simple. I mean this guy is great. Smart, funny, great smile, warm, protective, cheeky but not cocky." I smirked to myself as I thought of Danny. "But," I said clearing my throat. "I know I can't get with him." I said sadly looking into my lap.

"Why not? If this guy is great, why not?" Kono asked scooting round so that she was facing me, her legs crossed under her body matching me. She looked genuinely concerned for me and I was still getting used to having people around me, care for me again.

"It's complicated." I stated plainly watching the waves crash against the shore.

"Why?" Kono asked as something dawned on her and her eyes widened. "It's not Steve is it?!" She practically yelled on the quiet beach.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back shaking my head. "No! Oh god no!" I replied making her laugh a little. "Why would you even think that? He's like, like a big brother to me!" I cried out cringing at the thought slightly.

"When you said it was complicated, well Steve has Catherine and he's your boss. With you being in the Navy I didn't think they'd allow it. Plus he's someone you've known for a while..." Kono's explanation did kinda make sense, but at the same time, it was Steve! Steve... just no. We both started to laugh as we realised how wrong that would be.

"Ok so I just want to say for the record... Eww!" I joked shaking my head a little. My hair was already drying in curls and my skin was warm and dry.

"So who is he? And why is it so complicated?" Kono asked arching an eyebrow, there was a glint in her eye that told me she would probably not leave it until I told her.

"Hey, look at that, I should be heading back." I smirked standing up and brushing the sticky sand off my backside.

"You know you're going to tell, right?" Kono asked seriously as she got up and did the same.

"Yeah I'm getting that feeling." I smirked as I pulled on my dry t-shirt.

"So you might as well tell me now and get it over with." She added getting dressed herself.

"You'd think I would, but no, I'm good." I teased folding up my things and stuffing them into my bag.

"Fine, but it wont be long, you'll cave and tell me." Kono smirked as we headed back to her car.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

The drive back to Kono's had been a mixture of bad singing, chatting, her trying to get me to tell her the name of the guy liked and just generally hanging out. I really did like hanging out with Kono there was something magnetic about her. I found it incredibly difficult for anyone to believe she stole money from the locker. As we got closer to Kono's house I noticed her mood swing back to being angry at the world. When we pulled up, I grabbed my stuff and put it in my Mustang as Kono put the boards away. As soon as she was finished I watched Kono sit on her front step looking miserable. She was resting her head on her hand as she watched me throw some dry clothes on, she looked like she was nearly in tears. I walked up to the step and sat down next to her silently.

"You know, hanging out with you is the first fun thing I've done in a while." Kono sighed as she looked out to her lawn. She sounded so sad about the fact, she almost sounded heartbroken.

"Gee well way to sell it." I teased looking over at Kono, nudging her with my shoulder trying to cheer her up. It didn't work, I didn't even get a smile from her. "Come on, what's really up?" I asked softly. Kono looked at me and sighed before looking out of the lawn again.

"I just... this whole thing with losing my badge." Kono said softly looking out to the lawn. "When I was younger, that was it, I was going to be surfer. I was going to go Pro and see the world." Kono sighed, pushing her hair out of her face as she looks over to me. "I had that plan and it was great."

"But things changed." I said softly as Kono nodded. I knew all too well about massive changes to the big plans we all make. Now I tried to just live by the day. It was easier that way.

"Yeah, things changed. I hurt my knee and things went crashing down." Kono shrugged. "Chin was the only one there who helped me, told me to brush it off and keep my head up. It was because of him I joined the force." Kono admitted, her voice cracking slightly.

"Hey, hey it's ok." I said rubbing a small circles on her back.

"My graduation I missed because I was working with 5-0..." Kono gave me a sad smile. "Chin, Danny and Steve gave me, my own little graduation ceremony. It was great. They got dressed up and presented me with my badge and everything."

"So they've stuck with you through everything?" I asked softly, realising that the guys really were a family.

"Yeah, they have... Just now..." Kono sighed getting to her feet and looking down to me.

"Now? Nothings changed, Chin, Steve, Danny, all of them, and me, we're here for you still." I said getting to my own feet. Kono nodded tucking her hands into her back pockets. "I mean it from what I can see, they all just want to help you out." I added softly trying to make her see that she wasn't alone.

"Maybe I don't want their help?" Kono said turning to me, I saw something in her eyes. The bitterness rising in her again. "Maybe I wanted their help back when they were investigating me. Maybe I wanted their help when we-" She cut herself off shaking her head. "They dump me in this! I don't need their _help_!" She added shaking her head more.

"Kono-" I started to say when she cut me off.

"No Nik! You don't know everything! I just... can you just leave?" She asked looking down the street and noticing something. I looked over my shoulder and saw an SUV pulling into the street. It was clear Kono recognised it.

"I'm here if you wanna go surfing again, or just hang out. Ok?" I asked softly. Kono just nodded before walking into her house. I sighed dropping my shoulders as I walked to my car. As I got to the door, the SUV slowed down to get a good look at me before speeding up and disappearing down the street. "Well if that isn't worth looking into I don't know what is." I muttered to myself noticing that the SUV didn't have any plates.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I pulled into my parking space Monday morning. As I pulled into my space my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message.

"_So we still on for coffee tomorrow? X" _I smiled at the message and rolled my eyes. Jake and I had a really really _nice _not-a-date, date on Saturday night. He took me to a great restaurant, we chatted the whole time and he made me laugh. He drove me home and even came back for coffee. Sunday I went surfing with Kono and when I got back Jake called to see how I was. We arranged to meet for coffee on Tuesday and just catch up. Jake was a really really _nice_ guy. He was sexy, tanned, buff, had a sense of humour, knew how to treat a girl well. But... I couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss I shared with Danny. It was driving me insane! I knew deep down that I just didn't feel that way about Jake. I just hoped he wanted to be my friend. I blew the air out of my cheeks as I realised I had zoned out.

"Of course, unless we get a case. See you tomorrow." I replied before getting out of my car, grabbing my laptop bag and locked the car. As I walked into the building I started to feel slightly nervous. Everyone knew about my not-a-date, date and I just knew they would all want details. The only problem was I really didn't have much to tell. I sighed climbing the stairs to our floor. Every time I thought about the date the major recurring word was _nice_ and that really wasn't the best word to use when it came to dates. I walked into the office and it looked like no was around. I went straight to my office and set up my laptop, leaving it to load as I headed to get a cup of coffee to wake me up. As I went to the coffee pot I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Lori stood there with an empty cup.

"Late night?" I joked as she yawned and passed me her cup to fill up.

"Something like that." She yawned again as she grabbed the milk. "How about you?" She added with a smirk. I sighed leaning on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"I got to bed on time last night." I replied poking my tongue out.

"How about Saturday night?" Lori asked with a chuckle as I poured some milk in my coffee and stirred it up. We started to walk over to the smart table as we continued talking.

"Saturday night was..." I paused taking a sip of my coffee while I tried to think of a better word for the not-a-date, date. "It was a lot of fun, Jake is a great guy." Was the best I could come up with. Lori squinted at me and opened her mouth to say something when Danny and Chin came into the office laughing at something. We turned to the pair as they gave us a warm smile.

"Morning team." Danny smirked, giving me a little bigger smile as I met his gaze. I couldn't help but return the smile when it came to Danny, he was just infectious.

"Nik, how did Saturday go?" Chin asked smirking at me. I looked at all three of them as they shared a look. It was like being back in high school with everyone wanting the gossip.

"Saturday?" I asked innocently, smirking just a little.

"You're date." Chin prompted more as I noticed Danny put his hands in his pockets and rock on his heels.

"It wasn't a date." I pointed out as Lori and Chin smirked at me.

"Oh I don't know, Jake told Malia it was a date." Chin smirked at me with a knowing look as I felt some heat reach my cheeks. Everyone chuckled a little as the heat burned my cheeks a little.

"It wasn't a date." I repeated myself shaking my head as I looked down into my cup.

"I'd say the it was more than just fun though." Lori said nudging me teasingly. I looked up to glare at her and caught the fleeting look that crossed Danny's face. For a second, before he realised I was looking at him, he looked kinda gutted. As soon as he noticed me he gave a small smile. I let out a small sigh.

"You know what? You guys are all professional law enforcement, I'm sure there is something way more important you all should be doing right now, rather than looking into my da-" I started to say date and corrected myself. "Not-a-date! It was not a date." I huffed as everyone chuckled.

"Ok, but you do realise we will get the details out of you." Lori teased as I just shook my head.

"Nope, no you wont." I smirked before walking off to my desk.

"We will!" Chin added as I heard the guys laughing as I closed the door to my office. I slumped into my chair, a half smile on my lips as I checked through my e-mails.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I was sat enjoying my coffee and catching up with the weekend reports when I heard someone knock on my door. I looked up as Chin walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Chin, we got a case?" I asked confused I couldn't see anyone else moving around.

"No, um I mean we might I think Danny is on the phone to Steve. I'm not sure." Chin replied confused. This wasn't like the Chin I had grown to know over the few weeks I had been there.

"Chin, you ok?" I asked as Chin sighed and took a seat opposite me.

"Nik, did you and Kono go surfing on Sunday?" Chin asked plainly, his face gave nothing away. Not that I really expected it too.

"Yeah, if you call me falling off the board for two hours surfing." I tried to joke and lighten the mood but Chin didn't smile. He looked troubled. "What is it Chin?" I asked softly sitting up straight.

"How was she?" Chin asked ignoring my question. I brushed some hair off my face and sighed softly.

"She's frustrated with the case going against her. She pretty pissed, she doesn't want to talk to me about it at least." I shrugged softly remembering how Kono had practically bit my head off for asking. From that moment, I told her that I wouldn't ask again. I told her she could call me any time if she ever wanted to talk.

"I'm worried about her." Chin admitted looking into my eyes. "She wont pick up when I call her. She wont reply to my text messages." Chin sighed softly. I knew about the calls Kono had ducked when I was with her.

"I think she's just getting it all straight in her mind." I suggested softly.

"She's not acting like herself. She's not fighting it. Something is wrong, Kono isn't like this." Chin sighed out running a hand over his face. I could see the worry in his eyes and the stress on his face.

"There was something..." I said biting my lip as I remembered the SUV.

"What? What is it Nik?" Chin asked sitting up and giving me his complete attention.

"When we got back to Kono's she got down again, we were talking about it when she noticed this big black SUV turn onto the street. She snapped, she didn't want to talk to me any more and went inside. I went to my car and the SUV slowed down to get a good look at me before speeding off. The car had no plates, it was really odd." I explained with a sigh feeling like I had dropped Kono in it some how. Chin sat there thinking about it for a few minutes when he got up quickly.

"Thanks Nik." Chin said nodding to himself.

"Chin," I said standing up too. "I don't want to get Kono into trouble." I added honestly.

"You're not." Chin replied looking straight into my eyes. He started to head to the door with a look in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I asked making Chin look over his shoulder to me.

"I need to go talk to her." Chin said honestly. "If anyone asks, tell them I'll be back in an hour." Chin added before walking out of my office. I blew the air out of my cheeks and pushed some hair off my face. I felt like I had really dropped Kono into the blender and I wasn't sure if I should text her and give her a heads up. I decided against it because I knew deep down she needed to talk to Chin, he was the only one who could really get through to her no matter what. I'd seen that in the way she talked about him to me.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Just after Chin left Lori told me we had a case. We were looking into the death of a Seal called Clay Garcia that Joe had trained,and that had committed suicide out in the forest. Joe was convinced that the guy wouldn't just kill himself so Steve had re-opened the case. Max had called and asked me to go over and confirm his findings. As I entered the lab I looked around for any signs of Max, the place seemed empty.

"Max? You called?" I shouted looking round the empty and kinda creepy examiners office. I got no answer as I continued to make my way round to his actual office in the far corner. "Max? You in here?" I shouted out creeping closer to the closed door. Just as I reached out to open the door it was pulled back making me jump. My hand landed on my gun as I prepared for the unknown.

"Ah Nik, I'm glad you received my message." Max said poking his head round the door before looking past me.

"Max you scared the- Why are you looking over my shoulder? And better yet, why are you locked in your room?" I asked moving my hand from my gun and checking behind me for any signs of life. Unsurprisingly no one was there.

"Please, come in." Max said moving the door so that I could walk in. As soon as I walked in, Max closed the door and relocked it. He turned to me with the same plain expression he had all the time.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. "What's with the cloak and dagger act?" I asked confused as I looked for any reason Max would be so secretive.

"I am technically not permitted to re-open this case just yet." Max explained walking over to his desk. "Further more it would be careerer suicide to re-open the chief medical examiners cases without good reason. This is very dangerous, if he finds out I could loose my job." Max explained shaking his head and looking genuinely worried.

"We wouldn't let that happen to you Max." I tried to reassure him as I stood the other side of his desk and glanced at all the files spread out.

"Never-the-less discretion on your part until this case is officially re-open would be appreciated." Max said looking up at me.

"Of course," I sighed stuffing my hands into my front pockets. "So what have we got so far?" I asked looking back to the tabled again.

Once we looked over all the medical records and done a few tests we decided to head back over to 5-0 headquarters to fill everyone in. Max was still overly paranoid about his boss finding out about our little re-examination of his findings. I guess I couldn't blame him, but at the same time Max was taking it to a whole new level.

"Seriously, you look like a peeping tom or something." I sighed as we pulled up outside the building.

"I am mealy making sure my identity stays anonymous until it is safe to reveal. I am very aware of how dangerous re-opened my bosses case could be for not only myself but the 5-0 as well." Max explained for the fifth time. He was dressed in shades, a long mac coat and matching hat. He looked more like a serial killer than anything else. We got out of the car and Max clung tightly to his folder.

"Ok, but... I just think the disguise is too much." I smirked a little as we headed up stair. The whole way up, Max kept looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't being fallowed. I shook my head as everyone we passed gave us a weird look. I opened the door to the office and let Max walk in front of me. Joe, Lori and Steve were stood around the smart table, all of them gave Max a weird look as we walked in.

"Hey, Mm creepy, why are you dressed like Inspector Gadget?" Steve asked as I fallowed Max in. I looked at everyone and shook my head.

"Don't ask that." I sighed walking over to the table hanging my head.

"Re-opening a close case without permission is considered risky so I took precautions." Max explained as we reached the table and he took his sunglasses off, replacing them with his normal glasses.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen us in the lab." I added with a sarcastic smile to Steve. Joe gave me a sympathetic look and I just shrugged folding my arms over my chest.

"Um.. alright, what have you got?" Steve asked looking from me back to Max. In turn Max pulled out a flash drive and plugged it in. The images from the crime scene along with the reworked images Max and I worked out, came up on the screen.

"After carefully studying the blood spatter patterns we noticed there were subtle detestation that we couldn't account for." Max explained with his back to us all as he looked at the board.

"So we ran GSR tests on the victims clothings as well as the tent wall samples." I added looking at everyone as Max turned around and tapped a few keys on the smart table.

"Factoring the velocity relative to the hand position," Max continued as he turned back to the screen. "Which is of course after we recalculated the bullet trajectory based on skull fracture analysis-"

"Time out!" Joe cried out looking as lost as pretty much everyone but me and Max. Max stopped and turned to face all of us.

"Max just give us the cliff notes version ok?" Steve asked as politely as he could.

"Ok, um.." Max turned to me looking confused. I knew he was trying to find the best way to dumb it down. Everyone looked at me as well.

"It's a homicide, I'm so sorry Joe." I said looking Joe straight in the eyes. I saw the relief wash through his eyes along with the surprise and anger. Joe rubbed his face, shaking his head at the same time.

"The GSR gaps in the victims hand combine with the inconsistent blood splatter. These make us believe that the killer placed the gun in the victims hand, and then pull the trigger." Max explained looking to everyone.

"This was a highly trained Navy Seal, no one is just going to walk up and put a gun in his hand, and pull the trigger without a fight." Joe counter to Max. Joe looked like he didn't believe our findings as if he didn't want to believe them almost.

"Something had to happen to Garcia, I'm in no doubt about that. But there was no signs of physical trauma on his body." I countered sighing a little. We went over the reports and photos a few times just to make sure that we didn't miss anything.

"Right maybe he was incapacitated first then?" Lori suggested as we all looked at the findings on the smart table.

"Yes Max run a full tocks screen, ok?" Steve asked looking over to Max.

"After I officially," Max paused to swap his glasses for his sunglasses." Re-open the case." He said like a spy would in a movie. I bit back a smile as Lori just rolled her eyes looking kinda confused at me. Max was eccentric for sure, but loveable with it.

"Somebody went to a lot of trouble to make this look like a suicide." Steve sighed looking at the screens.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Joe, Chin and Steve took off in search of Garcia's camp site. They wanted to re-examine the camp site. Danny took Lori to go talk to Garcia's wife while I stayed in the office and looked up everything I could find on Garcia. The poor guys life was falling apart. He was a Navy Seal, put into a classified, which could only mean, high valued unit. He was an excellent Seal, well liked and respected by his team. Yet he was troubled, he was having marriage issues and was heading towards a divorce if scuttle-bug was to be believed. I sighed rubbing my eyes as I looked at the screen. From the outside it looked like Garcia was just another casualty of war. A solider who couldn't handle the civilian side of life and went into the hills to end it all. But looking at the results me and Max found we knew it wasn't the case, he'd been murdered, but why?

"We got a house guest." Steve said as he, Chin and Joe walked into the office. I moved out into the main office and looked at all of them. They all looked a little exhausted from the hike, which I guess explained what took them all so long. They dumped their hiking bags in their offices and came back out.

"What did you find on the camping trip?" I asked meeting them at the smart table.

"First of all we think we know how someone managed to pull the trigger with Garcia's hand." Chin said holding up the bottle in the evidence bag.

"What?" I asked taking the bag and taking a better look, mixed in the liquid was white flakes of something, a pill maybe. It was ground down but not enough to go completely undetected. Though if someone was drunk or just not paying attention, it would be missed. "This could quiet easierly be a number of different drugs, all which could be ground down and used to sedate a man." I added after examining the bottle a little closer.

"We're taking it for testing." Joe confirmed as I looked at them nodding a little.

"Plus we found a million dollar dope farm. We think maybe Garcia stumbled upon it just like we did." Steve said glancing to Joe. "It could have gotten him killed."

"So our house guest?" I asked putting the bottle on the table.

"The drug farmer, why don't we go have a little chat, huh?" Steve asked leading the way down to the cells.

I fallowed the guys down to the cells were a rather Hawaiian looking thug was sat chained to the chair. He had a busted nose and a nasty cut just about his left eye. The guy was relaxed, way too relaxed. He'd been in placed like this before. I stood in front of him with my hands tucked into my back pockets. Chin stood to the side of me, both of us silent as we studied the guy. The Hawaiian guy checked me out before staring blankly at the pair of us. Steve had the photo of Garcia from the crime scene and started to pace around him.

"So the DEA is paying a little visit to your, _organic farm_, right about now." Steve said pacing the guy, looking at the photo.

"Roots and all, by the time they get done weighting all those plants, you're looking at a good long stretch." Chin added in his Zen calmness.

"This the part where I cooperate?" The dude asked looking at all three of us. "Cos it ain't going to happen. I got a lawyer for playing nice with you police." He added so sure of himself. Steve shared a quick smile with me and Chin before turning the picture to the guy.

"No this is the part where you tell us about him." Steve said firmly holding the picture out for the guy to see. It was obvious the guy had seen Garcia before. "And maybe we'll take a little of that weight off the table." Steve added as the guy looked away.

"That's Clay Garcia, that was found shot dead from your dope grow." Chin explained.

"Look at him. Look at the photo, you saw him didn't you." Steve ordered, still holding the photo out for him to see.

"He trip one of the camera's, you pay him a little visit?" Chin asked as the dude looked from the photo's back to me and Chin.

"Sure, don't mean I shot him." The guy stated looking at all three of us.

"No I mean you look more like a..." Steve said looking at me, I turned to the guy weighing up.

"I'd say butterfly knives and pit-bulls kinda guy." I said finishing Steve's sentence.

"What do you mean?" The guy asked confused as he looked from me to Steve. We had already read this guys file on the way down. We knew the kind of guy he was.

"Someone shot him in the head, made it look like a suicide." Chin explained as realisation dawned on the guy.

"Oh yeah. That ain't my style. But you already know that don't cha?" The guy asked looking at all three of us still so relaxed.

"Yeah we already know that. What we don't know is what happened after you ran into him? Why don't you tell us that?" Steve asked firmly. The guy took a deep breath and then looked back at us.

"The dude was ice man. Had my boy put a knife to him, then next thing I know he's on the ground with busted fingers." The guy explained as we all shared a look.

"Then what did you do?" I asked softly.

"Told him to stay away from my grow and we got no problem. We left it cool." The guy explained looking me dead in the eyes. If nothing else I did believe him, this kinda thug knew when he had met someone meaner than him.

"Anybody else up there with him?" Steve asked walking away and rubbing his face.

"Not with him, we had another trip on the cameras. Went looking, but we couldn't find him." The guy explained as Steve walked back to us.

"What this guy look like?" Chin asked studying the guy.

""Don't know. Some haole," The guy paused and looked me and Steve up and down. "They all look alike." He added plainly.

"Yeah..." Chin sighed out looking unimpressed.

"Alright, how many of those trip camera's you got up there?" Steve asked realising we wouldn't get any further with him.

"Six." The guy answered. "Ain't nobody getting near the grow without us putting eyes on them."

"We need to see that footage." Steve said as we walked out of the room.

Steve and I walked back up to the office and bumped into Lori and Danny on our way. I fallowed behind Steve as he started to explain everything we got from our guy.

"So Kaytarno, our grower said that there was somebody up there with out victim right." Steve explained as we walked.

"Did you get a description?" Lori asked from the side of me as we walked. I gave her a sideways smirk.

"Oh yeah we did." I said sarcastically as Danny glanced at me confused.

"Haole, we all look alike." Steve answered with a small sigh. "Lori I need you to pull footage off Kaytarno's camera's I'm betting our killer made a cameo." Lori stopped walking and raised her hand.

"Ok, get right on it." She said turning around and walking away. Me and Danny shared a small smirk and fallowed Steve towards his office.

"Hey, hey, hey, listen," Danny said tapping Steve on the shoulder as we walked to his office. "She fallows orders, she likes sports. I mean if she was into blowing stuff up, and romantic get a ways to the DMZ I would say we are looking at a love connection." Danny clapped as me and him stood the other side of Steve's desk. Steve in return sat down and looked at both of us utterly unimpressed. I bit my lip so that I didn't smirk at him.

"That's funny," Steve said dryly. "Garcia's wife give you anything?" He asked quickly changing the topic. I shared another smirk with Danny, we both were picking up on the fact there was a certain type of tension between the two of them.

"Yeah, he thought she was having an affair, but she wasn't." Danny explained leaning on the table.

"You sure about that?" I asked looking at how his attitude had changed so quickly. Danny seemed more tense.

"Yeah." Danny answered with a small nod.

"And you just took her word for it?" Steve added looking from a file back up to Danny.

"Yeah I did. She seemed pretty upset about her husbands murder." Danny answered honestly. Steve went back to flicking through the file.

"You got a name?" He asked reading a few sheets.

"Yeah, Nick Drayton, he manages the Hula Room Bar and Grill, and I'm guessing he's not the kind of guy to kill a Seal and make it look like a suicide." Danny explained as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I pulled out my phone and saw it was Jake calling. I glanced up at the guys and realised they were both looking at me expectantly. I glanced at the phone and was in two minds about taking the call.

"I um... need to take this." I said looking at the guys again before picking up the call and walking out of the room. "Hey what's up?" I asked walking over to my office.

"_Hey yourself, I was just wondering if now was a good time for that coffee?_" Jake asked with a smile in his voice. I smiled back pushing open my office door and collapsing in the nearest chair.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee..." I said realising that yet again I probably wouldn't have time to grab some coffee with Doctor Jake.

"_Yeah it's a kinda black liquid you put cream in and sugar. Friends share them, so do guys wanting to see beautiful lady Commanders._" Jake teased actually making me blush slightly. I knew Jake liked me, hell I'd have to be stupid not to realise. I think I liked him too, but Danny was still playing in the back of my mind holding me back.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" I asked sitting up in the chair.

"_I just call em how I see em_." Jake laughed with such a warm rich tone. "_So yay or nay on the coffee?_" He asked clearing his throat.

"I'm actually working a case." I sighed out softly looking at the ground. I actually felt pretty bad for letting Jake down again. He was a nice guy. My usual type of guy to boot, I wasn't even sure there was anything there. "I just don't think I can convince my boss to let me have half an a hour for a coffee break." I added sighing a little knowing how important this case was to Steve and Joe.

"_How about just ten minutes?_" Jake asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"I can't get to the hospital and back in ten minutes, even with my lights on." I replied sadly.

"_No, but you can get to the bench out front of your building."_ Jake said plainly.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"_I'm sat outside with two coffees._" Jake replied laughing a little. I got up and looked out of my window, sure enough Jake was sat on a bench with two white cups next to him. "Care to join me?" He asked looking right at me. I couldn't help but smirk at how much effort he'd gone to. In my life no man had made that much of an effort to see me. Not that I expected them too, I knew I could be hard work that's why I usually went for the one night stands over relationships. I bit my lip looking out of my window as I heard someone knock softly on my door.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be down." I smirked ending the call and turning around to see Steve stood there with his arms folded.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked looking worried.

"Um, yeah... I just..." I stumbled over my words as I put my phone in my pocket. "Jakes sat outside on a bench with two cups of coffee." I blurted out.

"Ok?" Steve said confused.

"I... nobody's done that before." I replied shaking my head as a smile crept onto my lips.

"Bought you coffee? I'm sure I've bought you coffee before Nik." Steve said confused.

"He left work, drove all the way down here, bought coffee and called me." I replied sitting on the edge of my desk looking up at Steve. "Guys don't do that kinda thing for me." I added screwing up my face a little.

"It's coffee." Steve said, still not understanding.

"It's a gesture." I sighed out standing up straight. "Jakes making this big effort with me. I mean he's... he..."

"He likes you and your freaking out?" Steve asked as it all clicked for him.

"Kinda yeah." I admitted looking up at Steve and smirking at little.

"Do you like him?" Steve asked plainly.

"Yeah, I think." I nodded standing up. "I mean I don't know..." I huffed pushing some hair off my face.

"Then go have a coffee." Steve said with a nod to the door. "You've got twenty minutes then I need you back." He added with a wide smile on my face.

"I don't even know if I like him like that." I said shaking my head.

"You won't know unless you go talk to him some more." Steve said putting his hands on my shoulders. "You deserve to be happy Nik, just go have some coffee. Don't worry about where it might or might not go." He added rubbing my shoulders a little. I smirked up to Steve he really was like a big brother at times and I was so happy that he was back in my life.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I went downstairs and walked over to Jake as he sat on the bench playing with his phone. He was in grey trousers and a blue hoodie with the sleeves pushed up. His hair was messed up but he still looked hot. As I reached him I cleared my throat.

"Got room for one more?" I asked making him smile as he looked up at me. Jake got up and pulled me into a hug.

"I think I've got a spare." He smirked as we sat down on the bench and he passed me a white Styrofoam cup. I took a small sip and smiled as I glanced at him. "I've got twenty minutes." I added as Jake just nodded.

"Nice, playing hookie for a whole twenty minutes." Jakes teased me. "Such a rebel." He added smirking into his cup as he took a sip.

"Well I do like to live dangerously." I joked as I took another sip of the coffee and screwed my face up. It tasted horrible, like warm mud if it tasted of anything.

"Yeah I was thinking that too." Jake laughed pulling the same face as me as he took the lid off his coffee and emptied into a bush at the side of him.

"This is what you call a coffee date huh?" I asked smirking as I did the same thing.

"Ok, so crappy coffee wasn't part of the master plan here." Jake laughed shaking his head. "Next time I'll do better." He added smiling at me.

"I don't know, after this, who says they'll be a next time?" I teased relaxing. Being around Jake was great, I mean he did make me smile. He was smart, funny and caring. But I found myself comparing him to Danny. _He wasn't as funny as Danny, as smart..._ I knew it was a bad sign. I needed to let the whole idea of Danny go. _There was no way it would work. There was too many complicating factors, the governor, work, me being well me._ I let out a small sigh as I played with the empty cup.

"Everything ok?" Jake asked seriously putting his hand over mine. I looked at our hands and smiled a little. I knew I should just fallow Steve's advice and just let things flow and see where they went. But Danny, he was the biggest road block my mind just wouldn't let me get past.

"I... this case is just complicated. It's nothing." I shrugged a little meeting Jakes green eyes.

"Well, I know you can't talk about it, but I'm here if you need anything else." Jake said so sincerely as his thumb rubbed the back of my hand.

"I'm getting that feeling." I replied with a warm smile. "But I'm not relying on you for coffee again that was disgusting." I laughed as Jake just poked his tongue out at me.

"That was low." He teased, pretending to look hurt.

"I just call em how I see em Doc." I joked again making his pout turn into a full blown smile.

"Oh, just call em how you see em huh?" Jake asked turning to face me.

"Yep." I nodded as I looked into his green eyes. They were a perfect shade of mid green I had to admit. But they were nothing on Danny's blue eyes. I had fallen for Danny Williams, the one man I probably couldn't be with, ever.

"Well I see." Jake said as his smile faded just a little and another expression crossed his face. One I hadn't seen in a long time, well not when the person was looking at me. I saw love in his eyes. Just love, no lust, no games, no complications, just... love.

"Jake." I said softly as he put his hand on my cheek and I felt the shiver run through me as my heart started to race a little.

"Nik." Jake whispered my name as he lent closer to me pressing his lips against mine. I froze for a second. His lips were so soft as he kissed me, his thumb rubbing my cheek as we sat on the bench sharing this soft tender kiss.

So what do you all think? Please review it and let me know, I love feedback! I promise not to take so long to update the second half of this one either.


	10. The Hero

Hello again everyone! Thanks To everyone who reviewed and liked my story! I'm so glad you all still like it! Sorry for the big gap but here is the second half. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>The Hero<span>

The sound of a motorbike pulled me back to reality as I pulled back and fluttered my eyelids slightly. Jake gave me a cheeky smile as he looked at me, again nothing but love in his eyes. It had been a long time since someone shared such a soft kiss with me. But I didn't feel anything. I knew I didn't feel that way about Jake.

"I-"

"Jake-" We said at the same time as I glanced around and saw Chin walking towards us.

"You go first." Jake said with a genuinely warm smile on his face.

"Jake I'm sorry... I just-" I said sadly as Jake let go of my hands.

"Hey, now I know huh?" Jake said as his smile faulted. "I'm sorry if I made things awkward." He added sadly.

"Jake it's not awkward, I still... I want to be friends. Not in that classic lets be friends crap. I mean it." I said picking up his hand as Chin reached us. Jake looked at our hands as a small smile crossed his lips.

"Aloha Dr Rivers." Chin said smirking at the pair of us. I looked at Chin and back to Jake.

"Aloha Chin, please call me Jake I do work with Malia after all. How are you?" Jake asked with a warmth that was kind of infectious.

"Good thanks Jake, I need to steal Nik back to work though." Chin said with the same Zen expression as always, but there was something in his eyes. He'd seen the kiss. I sighed standing from the bench the same time as Jake.

"I mean it Jake." I said as he pulled me into a hug. Jake looked from me to Chin and nodded a little.

"I'll call you later." Jake said glancing at Chin. "Looks like your needed."

We left Jake and started to make our way into the building. I was silent as Chin as we made our way up the stairs. I knew he had seen the kiss by the small constant smirk that was on his lips. I ran a hand through my hair pushing it off my face as I shook my head. We reached the doors to the office and Chin opened the door for me.

"So?" Chin asked smirking at me.

"Ugh I knew it!" I cried out shaking my head as we walked in.

"Knew what?" Steve asked as he walked from his office and caught us. I groaned loudly looking to the floor as I felt my cheeks burn. Chin rubbed my back as we continued to walk to to the smart table,

"Just Nik here making a little love connection with the good doctor." Chin joked as I felt my cheeks get redder.

"Oh really?" Steve asked smirking as I looked up at him.

"Don't." I grunted shaking my head as Danny walked out of his office.

"Don't what babe?" Danny asked with that warm infectious smile. As soon as I saw his smile I felt like I had been hit in the guts. I felt like a cheat. I had never felt like that before. I felt horrible.

"Jake and Nik sharing more than coffee." Steve teased as I saw that split second of what I was feeling crossing Danny's face before he smirked at me. His eyes quickly darted from mine as he hit a few keys on the smart table.

"Well it's about time." Danny joked looking at the table as we all grouped around it.

"You know we have to formally meet Dr Rivers, give our approval?" Steve joked as I looked over to him.

"Ohana looks after each other." Chin explained shaking his head a little.

"Hey," I said clapping my hands. "Instead of this how about we do some real work huh?" I asked trying to change the topic. Felt awful, Danny looked so hurt and after everything I wasn't even with Jake. I just didn't want to explain in front of everyone why I wasn't going for the perfectly great Dr Rivers. Steve and Chin shared a smirk and chuckled before nodding.

"Ok, so get this, the bottle we found at the crime scene was spiked with Ketamine." Chin explained.

"What's that?" Steve asked looking at all of us.

"It's a sedative, usually used to tranquillize horses. Some people have been known to take it help them _relax._" I explained leaning on the table, thankful that we had got back to work.

"What about prints?" Steve asked nodding as he understood my explanation.

"The victims and another set of prints that we ran through the system. Got a hit of a DUI pop." Chin explained hitting a few keys and bringing up a licence plate. "Meet Nick Drayton."

"Wait a minute. Didn't Garcia think his wife was having an affair with a guy called Nick Drayton?" Steve asked looking at Danny.

"Yes." Danny sighed out as Steve started to march out of the office. Danny glanced at me and Chin before fallowing Steve out.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

I was sat in my office going over the toxicological report Chin had brought back from the lab. The amount of Ketamine in Garcia's body was more than enough to knock him out cold. Ground up in his drink, the alcohol would have only worked to make the drug kick in faster. Whoever the kill was, they knew exactly what they were doing which to me, meant they were very dangerous.

"Why go to that much effort to kill the guy though?" I pondered out loud when my phone rang again. "Logan?" I answered.

"_Ah Commander Logan, good afternoon."_ Max said making me smile a little.

"Afternoon Max, what can I do for you?" I asked softly.

"_I would be appreciative if you could come down to my lab to look at something. I believe I've found something pertinent to your case._" Max said moving around.

"Are you still wearing the mac?" I asked jokingly.

"_No, that was because of the circumstances._" Max replied slightly confused. I smirked to myself shaking my head.

"I'll be down there as soon as I can Max." I smirked before handing up. I got to the lab and found Max examining a body. He was busy looking at some injuries to the guys face. I knocked on the open door getting Max's attention.

"Ah Nik, I'm glad you made it." Max said with a small smile nodding for me to come in. I walked into the room and made my way to the side of the body next opposite to Max.

"You said on the phone you had found something to do with my case?" I asked while looking at the poor guy on the table in front of me. He was late twenties, a little older than me with bad bruising across his chest. It looked like he had been hit by something hard.

"I do. Please come round this side, I want to show you something." Max said curling his finger. I moved round the side of the body and looked at the man. My eyes scanned the body quickly when they landed on a tattoo.

"You're going to want to ring Steve and Joe, Max." I said plainly.

"I have just called them. I wanted you to confirm it for me though." Max said softly as I met his gaze.

We waited about twenty minutes before Steve, Danny and Joe walked in. They all looked confused as I lent against one of the empty tables.

"What you got Max?" Danny asked as Max walked over to the body we had been looking at. "Who's this guy?" Danny asked as Joe and Steve shared a look.

"A pick-up truck went over the bridge on the East shore. I thought it was going to be another routine traffic accident autopsy, but then I noticed this." Max said pointing to the same tattoo that caught my eye. "Commander Logan was nice enough to come down and confirm my suspicions." Joe and Steve shared a worried look before turning to me, I just nodded looking to the floor.

"Whoa whoa whoa, does someone want to fill in the civilian?" Danny asked pointing to himself. I pushed myself away from the table and moved closer to the guys.

"Danny that guy is a member of Seal Team 9." I said softly shaking my head a little.

"Same as Petite Officer Garcia." Joe added firmly.

"As I remember from the autopsy, but I found the coincidence just a little too much." Max explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa this guy died in a car accident." Danny said looking at Max.

"Only it was made to look like an accident." Max countered moving over to his laptop. He played a small video of an air bag deploying in an accident. "When an air bag deploys it releases hydroxide repellents. That's the stuff that makes your eyes and nose water should you be lucky enough to survive the crash." Max explained. Danny turned to the guy on the slab throwing his thumb towards him.

"He wasn't lucky Max." Danny said plainly.

"I had the lab pull the air bag." Max said picking the section of air bag up with tweezers. He blew on the bag and some power came off.

"Hydroxide." Steve stated plainly.

"Yes. Even in traffic fatalities such as this one hydroxide is found in the sinuous and the lungs. But when I autopsied the lungs were clear." Max explained looking at all of us.

"Meaning he was dead before the accident?" Joe asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Max answered as Steve turned away. "I also found high levels of Ketamine in the blood and as well as suspicious amounts of head trauma that didn't match the amount of damage done to the vehicle." Max went on to explain.

"Somebody is systemically knocking off the members of Seal Team 9." Steve said standing next to the body.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Steve and Joe left to go ask someone Joe knew. Joe had said that this guy owed him a favour and that he was going to cash in. Well when people owe Joe a favour they always pay him back. I was at the smart table looking at the second victims autopsy Max had sent over. I wanted to look over it and see if I could make any sense of it at all. If they had both been killed I doubted that the Ketamine would be the only part of the killers signature. I lent my elbows on the table, tapping a pencil on the side of it as I read the files.

"I've got to be missing something..." I huffed flicking some hair off my face. I had been looking at the file for the best part of an hour without so much as hint that there was anything else to connect the two.

"Oh hey Nik." Danny said walking out of his office with a cup. He looked kinda down as he noticed me there. He was acting nothing like the Danny I had come to know.

"Hey Danny, you ok?" I asked standing up straight and stretching a little.

"Yeah... yeah I'm just _super_." He said sarcastically before walking off to the kitchen. I bit on the end of my pencil and decided to fallow my gut. I fallowed him round to the small kitchen area and lent against the wall.

"So what's wrong?" I asked folding my arms over my chest as he looked at me. His eyes took me in with one long stare before he shook his head. He let out a small sigh before looking at the cup in his hands.

"I told you babe, I'm just _super_. Nothings wrong." He snapped a little at me. I just stood straight and raised an eyebrow. This really wasn't the attitude I was used to from Danny, it really threw me.

"Really?" I asked plainly. Danny turned his back on me and pour himself some coffee.

"Yeah, so just drop it huh?" Danny asked without looking at me as he just pushed past me and went back to his office. I let out a loud breath and shook my head. I racked my brains trying to think of what I could have done to piss Danny off and I came up with nothing. I went back to work on the table, grunting to myself as my brain just replayed the attitude Danny was giving me over and over again. That man could really do a number on me without even knowing.

That night I pulled up to my house and went to unlock the door. As soon as I put the key in the lock my phone rang. I took it out and held it to my ear as unlocked my door.

"Logan." I sighed letting myself into my dark house.

"_Hey Nik, I just want to let you know we got a lead_." Steve said as I dumped everything on the table and made my way into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"That's great. You know how tight lipped Marines get as soon as they hear one of their own is in danger." I replied half heartily, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and opening it.

"_Yeah, well at least now we know where to look. I've got Lori chasing up any leads she can find. I need you in early tomorrow."_ Steve added as I kicked off my shoes.

"Of course." I sighed still feeling really frustrated with how Danny was with me earlier.

"_You ok Nik? Did something happen with Jake?"_ Steve asked seriously as I slumped into a chair.

"Jake is great. I'm the screwed up one. I decided to stay friends with him. He took it surprisingly well." I admitted smirking a little before my minds eye went straight back to Danny and his attitude. I grunted as I shook my head.

"_Ok, so what's wrong?_" Steve asked and I paused for a moment. I knew Steve and Danny were best friends, and close. I knew if I asked Steve what was wrong with Danny he'd probably go around it the wrong way pissing Danny off more. I knew this because Steve had done it to me many a time.

"Seal Team 9 and whoever is after them. It's getting to me I guess." I sighed shaking my head lying a little to Steve. I was angry for them, I really did want to find the killer but that wasn't the reason behind my bad mood.

"_Well we'll catch them. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning._" Steve sighed out, it sounded like this was getting a little personal for him too.

"Night Steve." I sighed before hanging up. I put the phone and the table and finished my beer in silence.

I looked at the phone on the table and span it around with my finger. I bit my lip stopping the spinning and put my finger on the screen. It lit up with a image of the Hawaiian sun set. I double tapped it and typed in the code unlocking it.

"I...am being stupid." I sighed as my finger hovered over my address book. "But damn it I want answers." I huffed tapping the screen again bringing up all my contacts. I scrolled down the numbers until I landed on Danny's number. I paused again, my finger hovering over his smiling picture. I bit my lip looking at his happy, infectious smile. "Do I really want to know what's wrong? It's not like I'll be able to help. Maybe he was having a bad day? Maybe his ex called him? I mean maybe he was getting as involved in this case as Steve? Maybe he just really needed the coffee? There are a million reasons why Danny could have been snappy, none are linked to me. I'm just obsessing. I just need some sleep." I shook my head blowing the air out of my cheeks. "Why do I obsess over this guy when I'm tired? Every time we nearly kissed- tired. Every time I wonder what it would be like to kiss him- tired. I'm just not in the right state of mind. That's all. Sleep deprived." I reasoned with myself talking to the smiling picture of Danny as if he could listen. "I'm an idiot." I huffed when my phone began to ring making me jump slightly. I answered the phone and put it to my ear.

"_What did you say to Chin?!"_ Kono snapped down the phone to me. She sounded furious at me and I only prayed that Chin hadn't gone charging in.

"Kono?" I asked confused sitting up straight.

"_Yeah! Now what did you say to Chin?!_" Kono snapped at me the anger in her voice was plain to hear. I stood up and started to pace up and down.

"Kono, he's worried about you. They all are." I said softly trying to calm her down.

"_I know you've told him something! He came round to my house!_" Kono snapped at me. "_I thought we were friends Nik?!_" She added sounding hurt.

"Kono we are! Friends look out for each other!" I snapped back shaking my head. The tiredness and bad mood quickly creeping into my conversation even though I didn't want them too.

"_You just ran to Chin and told him everything I said huh?! I don't remember that being past of being friends!_" She snapped the venom dripping from every word.

"You need help Kono! What did you want me to do?!" I shouted back shaking my head. I could believe I was getting chewed out for trying to be a good friend. I was just trying to keep an eye out for her.

"_What did I want you to do?! I wanted you to be my friend and be there for me! Not run off to Chin! I can't believe you did that! I thought you said you weren't going to make me talk about it?! I thought you said I could just hang out with you and not worried about it! You just... I just can't believe you did this Nik!_" Kono yelled at me more as I paced up and down more getting worked up myself.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a friend Kono!" I snapped hanging up my phone and growling as I tried to throttle the phone. I had done the right thing, I know I had. Yet, in my stomach I felt terrible for letting her down. Letting that trust down.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

In the morning I got dressed and made my way to the office. I pulled my Mustang into her place and grabbed my laptop bag. As I got out of my car Danny pulled up with Steve driving. The pair climbed over to me and I walked over to them.

"Morning." I said glancing at both of them. Danny didn't even look at me as he answered.

"Morning babe." He said softly before pulling his phone out and walking out in front of us. I turned to Steve who just let out a small sigh shaking his head. I gave Steve a questioning look.

"This case is making him think about his marriage." Steve answered as we fallowed some distance behind Danny.

"I thought he didn't like his ex?" I asked confused as it all made sense to me. I knew now that Danny was just upset and unfortunately he was taking a small amount of it out me. I didn't feel so bad knowing it wasn't about me.

"Rachel? It's complicated but I think Danny's just realising what could have been." Steve replied softly as we made our way into the office. Lori was already stood around the table working hard. I dropped my bag in my office and made my way back to the table where Joe had showed up and we grouped around.

"Last June, the Sloan Cartel headed by Raffa Alvaro was raided by a joint DEA task force" Lori explained as brought up the photos from the raid.

"I um, I studied the areal surveillance photo's it has Seal Team 9 stamp all over it." Steve explained looking from the photo's to the rest of us.

"Textbook Seal Team 9 direct action all over it." Joe confirmed.

"Well Raffa's brother Juan, was not captured in the raid and swore to avenge his brothers death." Chin explained bringing up Juans photo.

"Whoa I thought the raid took out the whole cartel?" Danny asked looking confused.

"Juan was able to pull the organisation back. Of course it helps that the cartel took in over 7 hundred million last year." Lori explained looking at all of us.

"That money buys a lot of breaching of covert seal team lists." Danny said looking over to Steve.

"And revenge." Steve added as we all nodded a little.

"Source of mine at the NSA says the cartel hired a hacker to break into the supposedly secure naval database." Lori explained some more.

"So the cartel steals a list of seals and sends a hit man to knock them off?" Joe asked confused and annoyed.

"But does it in a way that wont alert the others." Lori added looking at all of us.

"The cartel sends in a pro." Steve surmised looking at the photo of Juan.

"I've cross matched a list of known cartel associates with an image of our mystery man from the dope growers surveillance tapes." Lori explained bringing up the image and clearing it up. "I enhanced the image, did a point-to-point comparison and got a match." Lori added as on the right where Juans image was got replaced with a new image. Someone I had seen before. Someone I knew was a nasty piece of work any day of the week and especially on Sundays.

"Hector Ruiz." I said the same time as Lori. Everyone looked up at me confused.

"You know this guy?" Joe asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I've not personally run into him, but I've seen his work. The team I was on during my desk job crossed paths with him a few times. He is very dangerous." I explained nodding to Lori to continue.

"Suspect in over 40 drug related murders along with the assassination of a Mexico city police captain." Lori added looking at me. "One of his nick names is el camaleón- the chameleon."

"We're looking for a lizard." Danny said dryly making it into a small joke.

"This guy is incredibly smart, he didn't get where he is by just pointing and shooting. He plans, double plans then executes without being noticed." I said seriously remembering the files I had seen on him in the past.

"Alright did you run him through the Homeland Security Database?" Danny asked looking to Lori, he wouldn't even look at me when I was talking. I wondered how much of his attitude was really down to his ex wife.

"Yeah but he's got over fifty known aliases. Flawless fake passports." Lori explained as her phone rang.

"Well to plan this kind of job he's going to need a base of operation." Chin said looking at all of us as Lori picked up her phone.

"Here we go." Lori said reading her message. "Ok Ruiz rented a beach house Ulaki, looks like the home owner ran a credit check on one of Ruiz fake alias."

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

We grabbed our guns, vest and jumped in the Jeeps to the house. Steve, Danny and Joe took one car, while me Chin and Lori took the second. As soon as we got there I felt that kick of adrenaline pump through my veins. We lined up at the door, Steve and Danny, me and Chin and Lori and Joe at the back. Steve kicked the door down as Danny went in first. As soon as we got through the door we broke into pairs and started to clear the house. It was quiet but that didn't mean that Ruiz wasn't home. Me and Chin cleared a path and made our way to the bedroom as we walked in we were greeted by walls covered in photo's notes, map and pretty much everything to do with Seal Team 9. I lowered my gun as I looked at the walls. My eyes landed on some pictures that weren't Seal Team 9.

"Steve, you might wanna come in here." I said walking up to my picture on the wall. It was me in uniform, next to it a few photo's of me hanging out and beside that notes on my routine. My eyes scanned the information before noticing Joe's photo. Again the same information was plastered on the wall. Steve walked in with the same expression I had.

"Our boys been busy." Chin said looking at the walls too. Danny and Lori picked files up off the bed and started going through them.

"These are all members of Seal Team 9." Steve stated examining the photos.

"Yeah, not all Seal Team 9." I sighed turning to him with pictures of me and Joe in uniform.

"That you?" Chin asked looking from the photo to me.

"In uniform." I confirmed sharing a worried look with Steve. "He was looking into all special ops on the islands." I sighed looking down at my photo.

"Operation Strawberry Field ring a bell?" Danny asked as Steve snapped his head over to him. I lowered the photo's and looked at Danny. I had heard of the operation but the people involved were never revealed.

"What'd you day?" Steve whispered out looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Operation Strawberry Field. It's got a photo of you in your-" Danny said reading from the folder in his hands when Steve snatched it out of them.

"It's classified." Steve snapped looking over the file himself.

"My apologies but el camaleón just unclassified it." Danny explained waving his hands around as he rocked on the soles of his feet.

"Joe..." Steve said looking up from the file.

"That was Commander Gunderson, only one member of Seal Team 9 is unaccounted for," Joe said searching the walls. "Lieutenant Bradley Jacks. He's not answering his cell phone." Joe added tapping the picture of the guy. Lori picked up Jacks itinerary and read from it.

"No wait wait, according to this he's scheduled to skydive from Dillingham Airstrip right now." Lori said looking up at all of us. Steve took off out the house with Joe right behind him.

"Lori secure the crime scene, call in back up." Danny said chasing after Steve. "Chin, Nik, you need to come with us." Danny yelled as we did as we were told.

We got to the airstrip but the plane had already taken off. According to the charts Jacks should have been ready to do the jump. I just prayed we weren't too late. Falling to death would be a horrible way to die.

"We got a plan?" Danny asked looking at all of us.

"Yeah, we got a plan Danny, you and Chin get ready to arrest Ruiz." Steve said looking behind Danny to a plane sat ready to take off.

"Are you nuts?" I asked kind of realising Steve's plan. Steve held up his fingers making the little sign.

"What? What are you going to do?" Danny asked looking behind him as Steve jogged over to the plane.

"He's going to jump." Chin answered as the plane took off.

"Is he insane?! Does he even know how to skydive?" Danny asked looking to Joe for answers.

"I should hope so son, I taught him." Joe smirked before turning to me. "Nik we're gonna have to be ready when they land."

"I know, I don't have a med kit but I should be able to keep Jacks alive until the paramedics reach us." I said looking around for a car.

"Come on, let's move." Joe said jogging over to a silver car. I paused and looked at Chin and Danny.

"Look I mean it when I said Ruiz was smart. Don't take any chances with him, ok?" I asked looking from Danny to Chin.

"Go, we've got this." Chin said with his usual Zen calm as I raced over to Joe. Joe started to drive in the direction the wind was blowing as I glanced in the side mirror at Danny and Chin.

"They'll be ok, they're smart." Joe said as I met his gaze.

"I know that, I just don't want Ruiz getting the upper hand." I sighed as we noticed a shoot being pulled in the sky.

"Looks like Steve's got him." Joe smiled to me.

"Let's hope he's still alive." I said softer as we watched the shoot get lower and lower. Joe fallowed it's path as it came down to the ground with a small bump Joe pulled the car to a stop and we climbed out. I ran over to the both of them and saw Jacks slumped over Steve.

"I got him." I said unclasping Jacks from Steve and laying him on the ground as Joe came up behind me. I felt for a pulse on Jacks and held my breath. Joe looked from Steve to me as the pair looked worried.

"Is he?" Steve asked panting.

"I got a pulse. He's going to me ok." I smirked before turning my attention back to Jacks. "Bradley? Bradley can you hear me? I'm Dr Logan. I need you to hold on." I said tapping his cheek and lifting his eyelids to see how responsive he was being. Joe looked at me and Steve before smiling.

"Nice work." Joe said as I continued to work on Jacks.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

The next day I went to the hospital to check on Lieutenant Jacks. I went up to his floor and knocked on the door before walking in. Jacks was laid on the bed resting, he gave me a small smile as I walked in.

"Hello." He said shifting so that he could sit up straight.

"Hi Lieutenant Jacks, I'm Commander Logan." I said standing at the end of his bed.

"Yeah, yeah I remember your voice." Jacks said with a warm smile. "You're a doctor right?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, but I work with the 5-0 now." I said with a warm smile. "I just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok?" I added softly.

"They say I'll be out tomorrow, they just want to make sure there's no drugs left in my system." Jacks replied nodding. "And please call me Bradley." He added with a smile I had only ever seen on Seals. It was a flirty, sure of themselves smile.

"Ok, Bradley, call me Nik." I said nodding a little folding my arms over my chest.

"Ok Nik. I just want to thank you and your team for saving my life." Bradley said with a warm smile.

"It's what we do." I replied with a warm smile as I pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Well how about I buy you a drink when I get out of here as way of thanks anyway?" Bradley asked smirking a little at me.

"I think you'd need to buy my whole team a drink." I deflected knowing exactly the type of man Bradley Jacks was, he was my usual type of guy.

"Only if they are as pretty as you ma'am." Bradley said flirting with me.

"I'll let Commander McGarrett decided if he's pretty enough." I joked back when someone else knocked on the door and Joe walked in.

"Sir." Bradley said trying to sit to attention.

"At ease son, I just wanted to drop by and check up on you." Joe said before glancing at me. "But it seems you already have a visitor." Joe smirked a little at me.

"I'm actually going to go. Feel better soon Bradley." I said with a warm smile.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question." Bradley said watching me carefully.

"I know." I replied with a small smile before walking out.

* * *

><p>5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0<p>

Later that day I got a call from Joe asking me to meet him at the Naval base in Pearl Harbour. I thought he was going to tell me off for visiting Jacks. When I got there Steve, Danny, Lori and Chin were there too. Joe led us into the building and we all fallowed him, I stood at the back with Lori and Chin.

"So what? You're not going to tell me about Operation Strawberry Fields?" Danny asked looking at Steve.

"No." Steve said plainly just looking straight ahead as he walked.

"No? No, because you'd have to kill me if you told me." Danny joked as Steve didn't even flinch as we walked.

"Keep that up." Steve said stopping as we reached another locked door. We waited while they unlocked the door for us to walk in. The two guys opened the door for us as we filed down another corridor. Joe first fallowed by Lori and me and then the guys. Both me and Lori dropped back as Steve and Danny took the lead.

"I'm just curious, was there an Operation Abby Road? Year Of The Walrus?" Danny asked and Steve still didn't answer. Joe turned to us before opening the door. He looked so annoyed at Danny. "Time to shut up?" Danny asked clasping his hands together.

"Rodger that." Joe said sarcastically looking at Danny.

"Ok." Danny said softly.

"You ready for the magical mystery tour?" Joe asked opening the final door. Joe held the door for us as the guys let me and Lori walk in first. We walked into a Naval situation room, something very similar to the room I was called into back when Joe was calling me to Hawaii. I smirked at the familiar surroundings as I stood to up straight. Commander Gunderson walked up to us. Lori was closet to him, then Danny, then Chin and me. Steve walked right over to him.

"I'd like to offer my thanks for your actions in rescuing Lieutenant Jacks." Gunderson said looking relieved that he had his team back in one piece.

"Just doing our job sir." Steve replied with a small nod.

"Hell of a job Commander." Gunderson said shaking hands with Steve. "Outstanding work." He added.

"Thank you sir." Steve replied with a warm smile on his face.

"Now you get to see the long arm of the US justice." Joe replied from the far side of us all. We all turned our attentions to the screens.

"Welcome to Operation Payback." Gunderson said nodding to the screens which showed head cam's from different Seals all in night vision. "Using Intel seized during your investigation we were able to locate the Alvaro cartel compound. Navy Seals made visual contact at 19 hundred hours. Breached perimeter forces with little resistance. And now are in place to put the Alvaro cartel out of business. Permanently." We watched the screens as the mission reached it's peak. It brought back so many memories of Unit 9, my task force and all the missions we completed. I glanced to Steve and could tell by the look in his eyes he was remembering the same thing.

"_Alpha team is in._" The voice of someone said through the screens.

"Looks like it's go." Joe confirmed as we watched the teams move in form different directions and take out the targets as they moved. "Watch this." Joe said proudly as we watched the screens. I felt my finger twitch a little as each shot was fired, almost as if I was there. Danny moved closer to Steve, glancing at the pair of us.

"You did this stuff?" He asked softly and sobering. I glanced to Steve sharing a look before looking back at the screens.

"I can neither confirm nor deny." Steve said still watching the screens.

"Glad your both on our team." Chin said stepping up between me and Steve.

"Me too." Lori whispered out as the seals teams took out the last of the cartel members.

* * *

><p>So I hope you all enjoyed this one! Please keep reviewing I love knowing what you all think!<p> 


	11. Mea Makamae

Hey everyone! Look I'm going to be honest with you all I'm struggling with this story. I've hit a major block and it's taking forever to get past. I'm sorry but I will update this story as and when the ideas come to me! Sorry guys!

* * *

><p>I needed to get out of the house and stretch my leg; it was feeling pretty stiff. The latest bout of running after criminals, mixed with over doing the exercise had my right leg aching. I knew I had over done it, but I didn't want to seem weaker than anyone else. I massaged my leg, tracing the messy scar on my leg mindlessly. It was a horrible scar, one that would never fade. But it was a mark of being alive and if I had to live with aching, stiff muscles every couple of months, at least I was alive. I changed out of my pyjama's into a pair of jeans and a loose checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I grabbed my phone, slipped on my aviators and headed out. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, I just needed to get out.<br>Kono was furious at me for talking to Chin about her. I had tried to call her back a few times but she wasn't picking up. I figured she didn't want to talk to me and I had blown it. I just wanted to make sure that she was ok, I didn't see how that was so bad. But Kono was beyond mad at me and I just had to accept it. I just hoped that she would be ok. She was pushing everyone close to her away, it couldn't end well.  
>Danny was still acting off me. Every time we were alone I tried to talk to him, he just blew me off too. The more I thought about it the more I realised it wasn't all to do with his ex wife. I realised that it had to do with Chin catching the kiss I shared with Jake. I didn't get chance to tell the guys it meant nothing, they had all assumed that we were dating. It wasn't the case but boy had I messed up big style. I felt horrible, but I didn't know how to begin the conversation with Danny letting him know I wasn't dating anyone. Every time I started one in my head it just sounded conceded and a little too pushy. I was so bad when it came to actually asking someone out. Every time I thought I should just go for it the threat from the Governor jumped to the front of my mind. I couldn't test Danny's loyalties like that if Steve was replaced. I had just messed up the whole damn thing.<br>Talking of messing up I hadn't heard from Jake in a week too. He called me a week ago and we talked, it was nice. I admit the conversation was a little awkward to begin with but by the end of it we were laughing and actually having fun. Well I thought we were, but I hadn't heard from him and I couldn't blame him. I had rejected him and I knew he had liked me. Like I said, I am so awesome at screwing up good things in my life.  
>"Yeah moving to Hawaii was such a great idea." I huffed to myself as I drove through the streets of Hawaii. Then there was the others... Chin was so busy trying to get through to Kono that I couldn't bug him. I had tried to call him after my argument with Kono but he didn't pick up. I figured he was busy trying to get through to her. I really, really hoped he could. She was scaring me, how quickly she was cutting everyone out of her life.<br>Steve was hanging out with Joe a lot trying to find out more information about his father and his involvement with Wo Fat. I know he was waiting for Joe to get some of the footage back from his connections in the DOD. They were trying to pick up any of the sound that had been scrubbed from it. I wanted to help, but I was a doctor, not some super secret spy.  
>Then there was Lori who I admit I had started to like, she had an attitude and wouldn't take any of Steve's bull. We'd talked quiet a bit, it seemed like I was one of the few female friends she had and I could relate to that. We had a good friendship going. But she was busy this weekend catching up with a few old friends who had come over for the week.<br>It felt like the whole of Hawaii was busy this weekend. I sighed running a hand through my hair as I drove to the only place that wouldn't be busy. The 5-0 office. A small smirk crossed my lips as I had really become comfortable in this building. It was a home to me, an anchor for my itchy feet. I walked into the building and made my way up to the offices. It was quiet, hardly anyone around as I opened the door and waltzed over to my office. I propped the door open, opening my window to let a breeze work through the building. I grabbed my laptop and flopped onto the sofa in my office, my feet hanging over the edge as the machine rested on my stomach. I propped a pillow behind my head and started to write my action report for the last case.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

I had my headphones in as I worked on the reports I had to keep up to date. Working was the only thing I could do well at the moment. I couldn't hurt anyone's feelings working, I couldn't get into arguments with work and I sure as hell couldn't get shot writing these reports. I paused re-reading my work as Atreyu's version of 'You Give Love A Bad Name' started to play into my ears. Instantly I had to start tapping my thumbs to the beat, and half hearted sang along. It was one of those song that got me motivated and got my heart beating just that little faster.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darling you give love a bad name- Fu-" I noticed movement just out of the corner of my eye. I paused mid word and sat up seeing a small brunette stood in my door way just watching me. I pulled out my headphones and raised an eyebrow as she just stood there in a white summer dress just watching me. "Um Hi?" I said staying perfectly still. She tilted her head to one side and for a moment I thought I recognised the little girl, but for the life of me I couldn't think who she reminded me of. Her long brown hair fell from her shoulder and rolled down. She held her hands in front of her as she examined me.

"I'm not allowed to speak to strangers." The little girl said plainly with a clear main land American accent. There was no way this little girl was Hawaiian at least.

"Ok, that is some very important information to stick to. However, you are stood in my office, are you lost?" I asked still not moving or taking my eyes of the kid that could be no older than eight. She didn't even bother looking around, she was studying me. I could tell in how her eyes were watching my every movement.

"No. I'm exactly where I'm meant to be." She said with a firm nod as if repeating something she had heard before. I just nodded a little along with her, still confused.

"You're exactly where you're meant to be." I muttered to myself as I nodded along. "You're meant to be in my office?" I asked her raising an eyebrow again. This threw the little girl, she took a second to glance at the name on the door before looking back at me confused.

"This isn't your office." She said firmly folding her arms over her chest. She was assertive if nothing else.

"Yeah it is." I said with a smirk.

"Nope, it isn't." She said so sure of herself as she shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it is." I said nodding and smirking at the little girl who again shook her head.

"No it isn't." She said again so confident with herself. I smirked more liking her attitude if nothing else.

"I'm really, really sure it is." I argued with the little girl.

"It's not." She replied confidently.

"Is." I muttered.

"Not." She countered.

"Is." I sang out.

"Not." She sang out copying me.

"Is, is, is, is, is, is." I said acting like a child myself.

"Not. Not not not not not not not not!" She said without taking a breath. I was kinda impressed. I smirked again, I was arguing like a child, with well a child. It wasn't very grown up of me, but it was my office.

"This is my office, my sofa, my laptop. My chair and my desk." I said pointing to the things in my room. "That's even my troll up there." I added pointing to the troll behind her. The little girl didn't even turn around to look at the troll.

"Nope, this is not your office. Nope, nope, nope." She said firmly. Something told me that the kid liked arguing with grown-ups.

"Ok, what makes you think that this isn't my office?" I asked plainly folding my arms over my chest as I gave up arguing with her.

"The name say Commander Nik Logan. Nik is a boys name." She deduced so clearly, that kind of cocky smirk on her lips as she matched my action of folding her arms over her chest again. I chuckled to myself nodding a little. The kid was smart that was for sure, she took in her surrounding well.

"I can't argue with that logic, but my name is Nik." I said with a warm smile as I tried to convincer her.

"But you're not a boy!" She cried out shaking her head. The confusion was plastered all over her face as she screwed up her nose to me.

"True. But Nik is short for my full name." I explained hoping that she would understand. She paused for a moment processing the new information I gave her.

"What's it short for?" She asked curiously her eyes showing that intelligence, that thirst for knowledge shining threw.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to speak to strangers." I said plainly before moving, putting my laptop to the side of me as I swung my feet round to the floor. The little girl opened and closed her mouth. She screwed her face up, huffing at me as she studied me again. I smirked pushing my hair off my face as I tried not to laugh at her. I watched as she weighed me up, the curiosity getting the better of her as she nodded to herself.

"My names-"

"Monkey! Monkey where'd you go?" Danny's voice rang out from the empty office and I let out a small groan. As soon as I heard Danny's voice I realised who I had been talking to. It had been hitting me in the face the whole time.

"I'm in here Danno!" She yelled back still never taking her eyes off me.

"So you're called Monkey huh?" I asked smirking at the little girl.

"No that's silly." She huffed, seeming more relaxed now she knew her father was near by. "My names Grace. So what's Nik short for?" She asked beaming a smile at me that matched her fathers any day of the week. I opened my mouth to answer when Danny stormed into the doorway.

"Grace who are you talking to?" He asked looking into the office and seeing me sat on my sofa.

"Morning." I said waving a hand to Danny. Danny looked at me surprised but before he could say anything Grace waved her hands at him.

"Shush! She was about to tell me her name!" Grace cried out looking at me.

"It's Nik, Monkey, remember I told you Uncle Steve's friend has come to help out." Danny said rubbing Grace's shoulders as he looked from her to me. He gave me the smallest smile in history as he looked back down at her.

"But that's her short name!" Grace cried out looked up at her father.

"I know." Danny said confused looking to me for help.

"I tell you what Sweet, give me two minutes to talk to your Dad and I'll tell you my name, ok?" I asked plainly looking Grace in the eyes.

"Promise?" She asked holding out her little pinky. This time it was my turn to look at Danny for help.

"Pinky swears." Danny explained rubbing the back of his neck. I walked over to Grace and bobbed down to her level holding out my pinky finger.

"Promise." I smirked as she hooked our fingers before walking out of my office.

"Just go wait in my office, ok?" Danny asked watching as Grace skipped along to his office. I got up brushing the front of my jeans as I looked to Danny.

"She's a smart kid." I said warmly watching Grace twirl in her chair. From my small chat with her I found myself really liking her. She was her fathers daughter for sure.

"Yeah, but not smart enough to know she's going to throw up if she keeps doing that." Danny huffed looking at his daughter. She was giggling as she span around and around.

"Danny," I said touching his arm, making him turn to me. "Can... can we talk?" I asked softly letting go of his arm and tucking my hands into my back pockets. I couldn't meet his eyes as I looked around my office.

"I really should..." Danny glanced over to Grace who was now spinning in the opposite direction. He looked back at me and let out a small sigh. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at me rocking on his feet slightly. I ran a hand through my hair as I let out a small sigh and bit my bottom lip softly.

"Did, I... I mean have I annoyed you, done something wrong or something?" I asked looking at his chest rather than meeting his eyes. Just thinking that I kissed Jake made me feel so damn guilty that I couldn't look at Danny.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked rocking on his heels more. There was a small hint of a laugh in his answer. I glanced at his tiny smile on his face and shook my head.

"Since last week, you barely talk to me when we're alone. Even when you do, it's about a case. I just want to know what I've done." I asked still talking to his chest. "I mean if this is about Jake and what Chin said-" I started to say when Danny cut me off. I was about to just tell him straight that there was no me and Jake.

"What? NO! No no no, I mean why would it be about that? I'm... I'm happy you've found someone Nik." Danny said jumping in and rambling a little. "I... I've just..." Danny stumbled over his words as I took everything I had and looked into his pale blue eyes. I couldn't tell what was going on with him. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before glancing around again. "You've not done anything, honestly. I've just been really busy and things with Grace's Mom haven't been the best lately." He answered glancing back as Grace giggled loudly. "I should get her back, we only came in so I could pick up a few things." He added quickly before nodding to me.

"Ok, yeah sure. Go have fun with your daughter." I said with a half a smile as we walked out. Grace spotted us moving and ran out to me, her big brown eyes looking up at expectantly. I couldn't help but actually smile down at the little Williams. She did look so much like her Dad, right down to the infectious smile.

"What's your name?!" Grace asked bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Grace Williams, you were brought up with manners." Danny said folding his arms over his chest as she pouted a little to her father.

"Please." She added with the same beaming smile.

"Ok, but you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked bobbing down to her level as she nodded so fast I was getting dizzy. "Ok, my name is..." I whispered into her ear as she giggled a little smirking at me as I moved away.

"I promise to never-ever tell anyone, ever!" She beamed at me.

"Thanks Sweet." I smirked standing up. "I best get back to work." I said before glancing at Danny who was watching the pair of us. He had a small smile on his face as he watched the pair of us, one he lost as he caught me glancing at him. I wasn't sure what was happening with him, but some of the tension felt to have faded between us.

"Why don't you come to the fair with us?!" Grace cried out looking to Danny. "Please Danno can Nik come with us? Please?! I'm sure Uncle Steve wouldn't mind!" Grace asked again bouncing up and down on the spot. I glanced to Danny and saw the look pass his eyes. He really didn't want me there but was having trouble coming up with a reason to say so. It hurt a little seeing that expression but if he did just want time with his daughter I couldn't really blame him.

"I'm sorry Sweet, I have lots of paper work to do." I said sadly as Danny let out a small sigh of relief. "But it was really nice meeting you." I added as Grace pouted.

"Come on Monkey, we don't want to keep Uncle Steve waiting." Danny said grabbing Grace's hand.

"But I want Nik to come." Grace said sadly, she looked so upset that it made me feel really guilty.

"She's got work to do, come on." Danny explained as Grace nodded sadly. She looked to the floor and let out a heavy sigh before looking back up with a big smile on her face.

"Bye bye Nik!" Grace said waving to me as Danny lead her out of the office.

"Bye Sweet!" I replied waving to her as the pair walked out.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

Sunday went by and I found myself heading to work on Monday. I pulled into my space and grabbed my bag as Chin pulled into his space. I gave him a small wave as he walked over to me.

"Morning Chin." I said with a small smile.

"Hey Nik, how was your weekend?" Chin asked we walked towards the building. I sighed shaking my head as I thought about the whole weekend.

"Ok, I caught up with some paper work." I half shrugged as he held the door for me. "Did you go see Kono?" I asked as we headed up the stairs.

"I tried, she wouldn't pick up." Chin said sadly before looking over at me. "How come you didn't tell us about you and Jake?" Chin asked quickly changing the topic. I smirked a little to myself, I saw completely how Kono and Chin were related, they both loved torturing me about my love life.

"I didn't get much of a chance." I shrugged softly. "The case happened so fast and we were all working so hard lately..."

"He told Malia that you and him are staying friends?" Chin asked holding the door to the office for me. I walked through and turned to him letting out a big sigh.

"Yeah, only we haven't talked much. I can't blame him, I mean I kinda hurt him." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"You going to be ok?" Chin asked looking worried for me. I gave Chin a small smile as I realised I really did have a family around me with 5-0.

"Yeah it's not the first time I've messed up a good thing." I admitted sadly as Danny and Steve walked into the office. The pair gave us both a warm smile. The tension between me and Danny had seemed to faded.

"Morning guys." Steve said before heading to his office. "Oh I'm meeting Joe later, come with me Nik?" Steve added before disappearing into his office. I nodded heading over to my office and I heard someone fallow me. I walked in and held the door as Danny fallowed me in.

"This still isn't your office Danny." I tried to joke but it didn't work really well.

"I know babe." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked at me. "I just wanted to come and apologise for how I've been the last couple of days." He added looking deep into my eyes.

"It's fine." I said blowing him off as I went and sat round my side of the desk. Danny stood there and scratched the back of his neck.

"But it's not babe." He admitted softly as I looked up at him. "You've done nothing wrong and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He added honestly. I paused and looked down at my desk before looking back up at him. Danny was holding out the olive branch and I wanted to take it so bad.

"It's honestly fine. I get having bad days." I said softly. I really hated the feeling of fighting with Danny.

"Let me make it up to you." Danny said with that damn infectious smile. I smirked a little at his smile.

"Ok, but you really don't need to." I said smiling back at him.

"Great! How about-" Danny started to say when my office phone rang.

"Sorry." I said picking up the phone. "Commander Logan." I answered as Danny stood there waiting for me, that infectious smile plastered on his lips.

"_Commander Logan, now that is very professionally sounding. You got a spare ten minutes this is important._" An old friend asked seriously. I took a second to glance at Danny and sighed softly. _Great timing as always..._

"Give me two minutes." I sighed shaking my head a little as I covered the mouth piece. "I need to take this, sorry." I said looking over to Danny. Danny nodding knowingly and gave me a small smile.

"No worries babe, I've got work to do anyway." Danny smirked at me before walking out of my office. I smirked as I watched him leave knowing that we were back to being whatever the hell we were.

"Cath, this better be important." I warned jokingly. Catherine Rollins was an Intelligence Officer and one of my oldest friends. I met her independently of Steve but learnt that the pair had a thing going on. Neither of them called it a relationship, but everyone knew they were together.

"_Why? Were you getting hit on?_" Catherine teased down the other end of the phone. I looked over to Danny's office and sighed.

"I was kinda hoping I was about to." I answered honestly. "So what's up?" I asked shaking my head as I relaxed into the chair.

"_I'm near, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch lunch together. That is unless Steve's making you work like a slave._" Cath joked with a warm laugh.

"Like he could." I joked back laughing a little.

"_True. So how's about it?_" Cath asked innocently.

"This was the major call that made me miss out on a date?" I asked arching an eyebrow and knowing Catherine better than this.

"_Ok, so I might want to talk about Steve too._" She added sighing a little.

"You're worried about him?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"_Yeah... I just worry about him. He's been through a lot._" Cath answered sadly.

"Sure, lunch later. We'll talk all about Steve." I smirked a little.

"_And you can tell me about this guy hitting on you._" Catherine laughed down the phone.

"Maybe, I'll see you later Cath." I said hanging up and shaking my head. I looked up and saw Danny working in his office, a small smile crossed my lips as I hoped that we were really getting back to the way we were. I paused biting my lip as a crazy thought popped into my head. _Ask him out. Just get up, go over and ask him for a coffee or something. He likes you, you like him. It's that simple._

"Earth to Nik!" A hand waved in front of me making me jump out of my skin.

"What the hell!" I cried out, grabbing the hand and slamming it into the desk.

"Whoa! Ow!" Lori cried out as I realised what was happening. I let go of her hand and blushed.

"Oh God! Sorry, I just didn't realise... You ok?" I asked getting to my feet as she pulled her hand back.

"Yeah. Just... Ow." Lori glanced at her hand and then looked at me with raised eyebrow. "What got you so engrossed?" Lori asked looking over her shoulder and in the direction I was staring.

"An old friend just called, I was just trying to think about how to help her." I answered before Lori's eyes reached Danny's office.

"Oh, she ok?" Lori asked softly. I gave her a small smile.

"She will be, what's up?" I asked changing the topic.

"I was just coming in to see how your weekend went? Anymore dates with Dr Hunky?" Lori asked with a small laugh as she sat down opposite me.

"Um, well no." I answered glancing at my desk and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, really?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"He just... I don't know I just didn't get that feeling, you know?" I asked pursing my lips.

"I know, but couldn't you just fake it, I mean he was hot!" Lori joked making me laugh a little.

"No, I'm not good at faking it." I replied with a warm smile.

"You gonna be ok?" Lori asked tilting her head to one side.

"I will be, thanks." I answered knowing the next time I got Danny alone I was going for it. I was going to ask him out.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

Steve gave me a lift to Kamekona's shrimp truck to meet Joe. We were meeting with Joe because Steve was still waiting to hear back from Joe about the tape they found. He was desperate to know why his father was with Wo Fat and Governor Jameson. It had been a month since Joe go the tape and we were all still waiting for answers. Kamekona was trying out some new flavours of shrimp to make his mark on the market. He brought over a few huge plates for us all to try. I wasn't the biggest shrimp fan to begin with but for K, I was willing to give it a try.

"Ok guys, the grand opening is next week I need you to taste test my menu items. Today we got shrimp jumbolia, shrimp and grits, shrimp tofu, shrimp kebabs, and shrimp fried rice!" K said explaining all the dishes in front of us. I looked up and Joe was giving us a impressed smile, I couldn't help but smirk a little. "And don't forget the classical, corn battered shrimp on a stick." K said taking a big sniff of one of the corn shrimps. I pulled a face as he sniffed the corn shrimp, I wasn't trying that anytime soon.

"Ok you know why shrimp trucks are so popular? It's because people know what their going to get when they go to one. Their going to get; garlic scampi, hot and spicy, and lemon and butter." Steve explained holding up three fingers as Joe tucked into a dish. "Three flavours, not thirty one." He sighed looking at the dishes in front of us.

"This island is crawling with competition man, diverse menu can only make my product stand out in an already saturated market. Now dig in the grits and tell me what you think." Kamekona explained looking down at the dishes. Joe was tucking into the jumbolia as I took a fork full of the shrimp fried rice. Surprisingly the shrimp rice was really tasty, I smirked to K as I chewed on my food.

"The rice is really tasty!" I smirked as Kamekona gave me a big grin of approval.

"Jumoblia's got some kick, try it." Joe explained taking another mouth full. I watched as Steve took a shrimp, dipped it and stuffed it into his mouth. After a few seconds Steve started to cough and spat it out, throwing it away. Joe and I started to giggle a little.

"You know, you've got a cast iron stomach, that stuff should be weaponised." Steve cried out shaking his head as we laughed a little more. "You got any water in there?" Steve asked K.

"Sparkling or flat?" Kamekona replied. I snorted a small laugh which earned me a glare from Steve, I shrugged innocently as I shoved another mouthful of the rice in.

"Seriously?! I can't breath right now." Steve cried out shaking his head, I swear I spotted his eyes watering a little.

"Coming right up." Kamekona smirked, heading to the van to grab a bottle.

"Man..." Steve sighed, wiping his mouth. I took another fork full of the rice and smirked with Joe at Steve. We sat in silence eating for a few moments when Joe looked from me to Steve and sighed.

"I know you didn't call me just for lunch, so what's on your mind son?" Joe asked glancing at me before looking back at Steve. I put my fork down and rested my elbow on the bench. Steve hesitated, he glanced at me before looking back to Joe and answering him.

"I need to know why my father was meeting with Wo Fat and Governor Jameson." Steve answered, trying his best not to sound disrespectful. "Ok, I need to know what was being discussed in that meeting." He added glancing at me again. I had told Steve that I would back him up, he thought the DOD or Joe was stalling him. I was wary of accusing Joe of anything, we had no reason to distrust him.

"I told you I got the DOD working on extracting sound. But its not an easy job, the audio was scrubbed." Joe explained and looked at me knowingly. He had already told me the same thing, but it was a couple of weeks ago, I was hoping things had changed.

"It's been four weeks!" Steve cried out, the frustration flooding out of him. Joe raised an eyebrow and looked at the pair of us unimpressed.

"Steve." I said softly, giving Steve a warning look that he was pushing it.

"Nik." Steve sighed shaking his head as he looked away from me and Joe. I turned to go and hesitated before speaking.

"Joe, two weeks ago you told me the same thing, we just want to find answers." I spoke softly in trying to keep things calm but I could see that Steve didn't completely trust what Joe was saying.

"That so?" Joe asked looking over to Steve.

"Yes sir." Steve replied firmly. Joe paused and looked deep into Steve's eyes, I felt the tension build for a second between them.

"Yeah well it's the DOD son, nothing happens over night." Joe answered before putting some more food into his mouth.

"All right, who's your guy in digital forensics? I'll give him a call-" Steve started to say when Joe put his head up and cut Steve off mid sentence.

"Son that wont be necessary. Just give me some more time on this. You have some answers soon enough." Joe replied and again the pair started to stare at each other as the tension built. Thankfully it was cut off by Steve's phone ringing and a new case coming in.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

We drove to Max's lab where Danny was going to meet us. As always Steve had insisted to drive my car. With the mood he was in, I didn't really want to argue. The drive over Steve flexed his hands on the wheel, his knuckles going white at times. I sighed, brushing the hair out of my face as I turned to him.

"We trust him, right?" I asked breaking Steve from his thoughts.

"What?" Steve asked blinking as he glanced at me.

"Joe, we still trust him right?" I asked plainly. Steve shifted in his seat.

"Of course we do, I just... It's been four weeks now and we've heard nothing back from the DOD!" Steve cried out frustrated. "You'd think they would have known if they could get something, anything from it by now." Steve added with a grunt.

"Well, you know like Joe said, when have the DOD been quick with any request?" I asked shrugging a little.

"But a month?" Steve asked glancing and looking into my eyes. We stared at each other for a few moments while it felt like we were both thinking the same thing.

"I don't have any friends in the DOD, I can't help." I answered with a sigh.

"But you think, maybe he's stalling us though?" Steve asked as we pulled into the labs. I bit my lip as the car came to a stop.

"I'm not going to say no..." I sighed out as we climbed out of the car. Steve lent on the top of my car and gave me a worried look. "We'll figure it out." I added honestly before we headed inside.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

We got to Max's lab and found Danny stood outside waiting for us. He gave me a warm smile, which I instantly returned as he reached him. Steve was still being a little broody, but thankfully no one seemed to notice. We all headed into Max's lab where he seemed to have boiled something and was removing it from a small bucket.

"What's cooking Max?" Danny asked as we filed into the room.

"A right hand of a John Doe murder victim." Max said pulling the cooked hand from the bucket. Both Danny and Steve turned away as I just smirked a little. "Proximity thirty to forty years old." He continued as he put the hand on the table.

"Where's the rest of him?" Steve asked folding his arms over his chest.

"The coast guard are dragging the coast lines of Waikiki beach where the hand was found." Max explained as he towel dried the hand. The guys both looked disturbed by what Max was doing.

"Why we tagging this guy a homicide?This guy? It's a hand. I mean it could be shark food." Danny said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well the blood had elevated levels of lead, indicating that the victim was indeed shot. The hand was then severed post mortem," Max said taking a scalpel and losing the top layer of skin on the hand. It was something the teachers would do to freak us first years out. It worked the first time I saw it, I nearly threw up on someone. After you've seen it a couple of times, you get used to it. "Then put through something sharp enough to cut through bone. Most likely a boat rota cut through a body dump." Max added making cutting motions with his hands and mouth, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"All right, um, what are you doing?" Steve asked looking very confused.

"Well we're dealing with a wet body so after twenty four hours of submersion the skin separates from the epidermis. Try to get a print and you only get a black smug." Max explained working the skin free.

"Except for the outer layer which holds it's ridging surprisingly well." I pointed out as both Danny and Steve looked at me confused. "This is an old Halloween trick in my med school." I explained as if it happened everyday. Danny just nodded looking very confused.

"As Nik said, the hand holds the ridging, all you need is an extra set of hands and you're in business." Max smirked as he held up the skin hand glove. Steve turned to me and Danny with his mouth wide open, an expression that was mirrored on Danny's face as Max put some gel onto his hand.

"Are, you two ok?" I asked with a small smirk, they both looked a little peaky.

"You, you're fine with this babe? It's not making you feel sick at all?" Danny asked looking at me in disbelief. I half shrugged.

"Eh, seen it once, seen it a hundred times." I teased back at the pair as Max slipped the hand on.

"You're putting the guys hand on like it's a glove." Steve cried out shaking his head a little. "Max, that's disgusting." Steve added deadly serious.

"Yes, but very effective." Max smirked wiggling his fingers in his new glove. Both Steve and Danny went pale.

"You two need a minute?" I smirked at the guys as they stood up straight trying to fight through the nausea. I just chuckled as Max put his hand on the scanned and pulled up a set of prints. "Sweet! We got a hit! The victims name is Blake Spencer." Max explained turning back to face us.

"Ok, got a local address?" Steve asked looking just about ready to leave. We got outside and headed to our cars. "Nik, head back, see what you can find out about this guy." Steve said getting into Danny's car. I just nodded as Danny walked round the same side as me to get into his car.

"Hey Danny?" I asked opening the drivers side of my car.

"Yeah babe?" Danny asked opening his door too.

"I was just wondering..." I suddenly felt very nervous, like a teenager. The words just wouldn't form in my damn brain and my mouth went dry. My heart started to race as Danny's pale blue eyes locked on mine.

"Yeah?" Danny asked smirking at me. My mouth was so dry and my brain went totally blank. _I... ask him. Ask him out!_ I jumped a little as my brain kicked in, Danny was gentleman enough not to notice.

"I-" I was cut off by Steve.

"Are you getting in Danny?" Steve shouted from the drivers side sounding annoyed.

"Jeez, two seconds would ya?" Danny called back to Steve before turning to me. "Go on." He said with that warm smile I had come to love.

"I.. It doesn't matter, I'll ask you later." I smirked before nodding a little.

"Oh, ok no worries." Danny said with a wide smirk before climbing into his car as Steve drove off. I sat in my car, my heart racing for a few minutes as I realised I nearly asked Danny out. My stomach was full of butterflies, I felt more like a teenager than anything else. I glanced in the mirror and I was even blushing.

"Crash and burn..." I muttered to myself as I started my Mustang.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

I pulled into the Palace and headed up to the office. I walked in to find Chin leaning over the smart table. Lori was heading over to him with some files in her hands.

"Oh, I wanted to shout we had a case, I've not got chance to do it yet." I said pouting a little as I reached the table.

"Sorry, Steve bet you to it." Chin said with a small smirk as he looked up at me.

"Typical..." I pouted a little before smiling at the pair. "So, what we got?" I asked looking down at the table.

"Well I've just gone through the report Max sent over about the hand. It's really not much to go on. I was about to check up on the Coast Guard search." Chin explained turning to Lori.

"I did a quick background check on Blake Spencer. He was a diver, working in salvage ops mainly. His mother is in a nursing home and as of a few days ago he was sinking large amounts of money into something big." Lori explained sighing a little.

"Well, it's a start." I said with a little nod.

"I'm going to call the Coast Guard." Chin said nodding to his office as he disappeared.

"Ok, well I start running his financials, see where the money's going." Lori said with a quick nod when my phone rang.

"Logan." I stated plainly skimming over the files on the smart table.

"_Hey, I need you and Lori to go talk to Blake's mother._" Steve replied down the line.

"Ok, you got an address?" I asked waving my hand at Lori to make her stop.

"_No, but she's his only family left. She might just know what's happened to her son._" Steve replied again.

"You know she's in a nursing home right?" I asked confused.

"_I know, but she might know something useful._" Steve added sounding a little fed up.

"All right, we'll go. Bye." I said hanging up on Steve. "Road trip." I smirked holding up my keys.

"Where are we heading?" Lori asked walking back over to me.

"To see Blake's mother." I answered. "But I'm driving." I added with a smirk.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

We drove to the Lili'uokalani nursing home in Waipahu where Blake's mother was staying. It was a mix of a nursing home and a hospital. It was a pretty place I'd give it that. The nurses directed us to Mrs Spencer's room and found her knitting on the sofa.

"Excuse me Mrs Spencer?" Lori asked as we walked in, Mrs Spencer turned to us with a welcoming smile. "I'm Officer Lori Weston, and this is my partner Commander Nik Logan. Is it ok if we come in and talk to you?" Lori asked softly.

"Please, come in." Mrs Spencer said getting up and taking a tray over to the table by us. It had a sandwich with the crusts cut off and a glass of milk on it. "Can I get you something to drink or eat?" She asked sweetly.

"No ma'am we're ok, thank you." I answered with a small smile.

"I have a sandwich, my son likes them when he comes home." Mrs Spencer offered.

"Your son, you mean Blake?" Lori asked with a small glance to me.

"He should be home any minute, he's always so hungry after school." Mrs Spencer added with a small smile. I brushed some hair behind my ear and glanced to Lori.

"Mrs Spencer, Blake is still in school?" I asked softly with a warm smile.

"Sixth grade now!" Mrs Spencer answered walking away and grabbing a photo. While her back was turned to us both me and Lori shared the same expression. "His teachers say he's one of the smartest in his class." Mrs Spencer pass us the photo, it was clearly old with a child like Blake and Mrs Spencer with a different hair style. "Do either of you have children?" Mrs Spencer asked with a wide grin.

"No ma'am neither of us do." Lori answered as we passed back the photo.

"Well, you have plenty of time for that." Mrs Spencer answered with another warm smile. "Did you say you wanted to talk to me about something?" Mrs Spencer asked as Lori looked upset. "Is something wrong dear?" She added as she looked from Lori to myself.

"I'm sorry Mrs Spencer, we've got the wrong person." I answered softly. "I do apologise."

"Oh, well mistakes happen dear. Don't worry." Mrs Spencer added taking Lori's hand. "I'm sure you'll get it right the next time." She added.

"Thank you for your time Mrs Spencer." Lori added as we left. We climbed into my Mustang and both let out a loud sigh.

"What do you think? Dementia?" I asked starting up the car.

"I think so. She still believes Blake's in school. There is no way we can tell he's dead. I mean she wouldn't be able to process it all." Lori sighed as I drove down the road.

"I know. It also means she probably won't know what Blake's been up to lately." I sighed as my phone rang. "Logan." I answered hitting the hands free.

"_Hey babe, we've found some coins in Blake's apartment. We're taking them over to the museum to get examined._" Danny explained as I smirked a little. Even hearing his voice made me smile.

"Ok, well his mother was a bust, but we'll fill you in when we get back." I replied as we drove. I felt Lori watch me, and turned my head. Sure enough she was watching me, I screwed up my face but she didn't give me anything.

"_Hey babe?_" Danny asked as I shook my head at Lori.

"Yeah Danno?" I smirked a little knowing he would be cringing, sure enough he let out a small sigh.

"_I just was wondering what you wanted to ask earlier?_" Danny asked sounding curious. I glanced over my shoulder to Lori as I felt my cheeks burn a little. She wasn't watching me anymore but I knew that I couldn't ask Danny out with her next to me. I had to think fast.

"I was just wondering if Grace had fun at the fair?" I asked tapping the wheel nervously.

"_Oh. I, yeah she had a blast. Still wants to hang out with you though. Steve's told her stories about you._" Danny added with a warm laugh.

"Oh great..." I sighed but continued to smirk.

"_We're nearly at the museum, check in later._" Danny said hanging up. I hung up and caught Lori watching me again.

"Ok, what?" I asked sighing as I glanced at her.

"When are you going ask Danny out?" Lori asked seriously as my eyes widened.

"Excuse me?!" I asked shaking my head as my cheeks burnt a little.

"You heard me. When are you going to ask him out?" Lori asked matter of factly.

"Who says I want to ask Danny out?" I asked trying to act cool but I knew I had been busted.

"You know I'm an expert in body language right?" Lori asked raising her eyebrow as she smirked at me.

"I don't-" I started to say when she cut me off.

"I know the truth. You definitely are digging Danny." Lori quipped. "I mean I'm pretty sure he's digging you too." She added as I glanced at her.

"Really?" I asked a little too keen. Lori smirked at me clapping her hands.

"Knew it!" She cried out shaking her head.

"Don't tell anyone!" I cried out, pointing a finger at her. "I mean it, promise." I added firmly.

"Ok,ok, ok I promise. But why haven't you asked him out yet?" Lori asked as her eyes lit up. "Is that why you broke things off with Jake?" Lori added connecting the dots.

"Yes. Look, I knew I liked Danny. It wasn't fair to string Jake along." I sighed running a hand through my hair. In some way it felt good to get it off my chest. Actually saying I liked Danny made me smile as the weight was lifted from me.

"So back to why you've not asked him out, he clearly likes you too by the way." Lori added rambling a little.

"How do you know that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've seen you two together. You've got a _thing_, I really just don't get why neither of you have asked the other out." Lori shrugged as if it was so obvious everyone should have seen it.

"Really? That bad?" I asked biting my lip. _What if Danny's noticed it, but doesn't like me that way. That's why he hasn't asked me out?!_

"No, only someone looking for it would notice, or a girl." Lori smirked at me. "So when are you going to ask him out?" She asked innocently.

"I've been trying all day. But things keep getting in the way." I sighed shaking my head a little.

"So you want to ask him out then." She smirked confirming what she already knew.

"I just decided this morning." I pointed out.

"I know, that's when I realised." She added smirking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked glancing at her as I drove.

"I caught you day dreaming, looking right over to Danny's office. You looked like a love sick puppy." Lori teased as I just rolled my eyes. _Maybe I am that obvious?_

"Look, just promise me you won't tell the guys. Steve is an over protective brother... if he knew I had a crush on Danny... I just don't know what he would do. And Chin, hell just a look and I'd get embarrassed. I want to ask Danny out in my own time, ok?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Your secret is safe with me Nik. Just let me know if I can help. You two would make a great couple." Lori smirked as we pulled up.


	12. Treasure

So here's the second half and I can't promise when the next update will be but I'm going to try hard to keep this going if you call can wait.

* * *

><p>We headed up to the office and found everyone gathered around the smart table. They were all looking at some photo's on the table. It appeared to be our missing diver and a bag.<p>

"Hopefully whatever is in that bag will lead us to our killer." Chin said before walking past us and out the building.

"Hey, anything from the mother?" Steve asked clapping his hands together as he saw us walk in. I glanced at Lori and sighed a little.

"Not exactly." Lori sighed shaking her head a little.

"How'd she take it?" Danny asked leaning on the table.

"Well, we didn't tell her." I answered pushing some hair off my face.

"What? What you talking about? Why not?" Steve asked both of us looking confused.

"Well she's suffering from alzheimer's she thinks Blake's elven years old. There is no way she'd be able to process it." Lori explained as Steve sighed softly.

"How'd the museum go?" I asked looking at Danny.

"How'd it go Danny? How was the museum?" Steve asked almost taunting Danny a little. Both me and Lori looked between the pair with confused expressions.

"Enough ok?" Danny asked waving a hand to Steve before turning to us. "It turns out that our victim uncovered a major shipwreck. So we're thinking somebody got hip to what he was doing and fallowed him out to the site and killed him." Danny explained. It was the perfect motive for murder.

"We need to find out who else knew about the treasure." Steve stated looking at me and Lori.

"Didn't you say Blake lived above a bar? Get a few drinks down him, maybe he like to boast..." I suggested with a shrug.

"It's a start, Lori, you and Nik head down, see what information you can get out of them." Steve said pointing to me and Lori. I raised a hand.

"I can't I've got a lunch meeting, I can't skip it." I admitted softly.

"Another date?" Steve asked with a smug smile crossing his arms over his chest as Lori turned to me. I noticed even Danny's ears pricked up a little as everyone looked at me.

"No, nothing like that. Just a promise. After lunch I'll come back and run backgrounds on anyone Lori doesn't like the look of." I said giving her a small smile.

"Fine. We got a plan." Danny said clapping his hands together.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

I grabbed my car and drove to the beach front. It wasn't hard to miss Cath she was sat in uniform with two Styrofoam plates. I smirked as I walked over to her, she was playing with a white flower in her hair.

"Personally, I don't think it works with that outfit." I joked as she turned and got up pulling me into a hug.

"Urg! It's been ages since we've hugged." Cath replied smirking as we both took a seat.

"Yeah well that's what you get for deployment." I huffed brushing my hair off my face.

"So how are you adjusting to 5-0 duties?" Cath asked taking a bite of her food.

"Good, I like the team. Working with Steve... it's pretty much how I remembered it." I smirked a little taking a bite of my own food. "How about you?" I asked looking at my old friend. She paused her chewing and shrugged pulling an 'ok' face.

"I'm doing ok." She half shrugged, I knew something was wrong.

"Spill it." I stated with a warm smile on my face.

"It's Steve." Cath answered shaking her head a little. "I'm worried about him." She added with a sigh.

"What's he done now?" I asked arching an eyebrow. I was used to hearing Cath worry about Steve, she wouldn't admit it but she really loved him. I knew they only saw each other. It was romantic how they silently promised themselves to each other.

"Ever since he got acquitted of murder, going after Wo Fat again... I don't know. I'm scared he might be looking for trouble." She sighed looking at her food. "Then this thing with Joe." She mumbled scraping her fork around.

"Joe?" I asked confused as she looked up at me. I knew Steve had only this morning got his suspicions abut Joe, it meant Cath had seen him recently.

"Steve wants me to check on a tape Joe sent to the DOD. I think, he thinks Joe's holding back on him." Cath sighed shaking his head. I bit my lower lip and shook my head.

"I think Joe is too. It's been a month and we've heard nothing back. I know the DOD are slow, but not that slow." I huffed shaking my head again. "As for getting into trouble with Wo Fat... Hell I know it's asking for trouble Cath, but neither of us can just drop it." I answered playing with my plastic fork. Cath knew our back story with Wo Fat, everything from me joining the Unit to the day I got shot. She understood how badly we wanted to get him and make him pay, but it didn't stop her worrying over it all.

"I guess... just keep an eye on him, ok?" Cath asked looking over the table to me. I could see how worried she looked in her eyes.

"Of course." I smirked making Cath smile too.

"So, did you get asked out yet?" Cath asked lightening up a little.

"No... I swear I just have the worst luck at the moment." I smirked as I thought about the times I nearly asked Danny out.

"Well you know if it's meant to be, he'll ask you." Cath smirked a little as she wiggled her eyebrows. "So what does this guy do?" She asked smiling at me.

"He's a cop." I answered knowing I didn't want to tell her it was Danny, she would instantly tell Steve and then I'd have to put up with that.

"Oh nice, so he can bring his own handcuffs." Cath winked as we both burst into laughter.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

I got back to the office and got a call from Lori to look into a guy called Jesse Billings. I did a little bit of research and found that he was looking into the same wreck Blake was searching. I pulled everything I could about him and shared it with everyone.

"Gather round kids, have I got something interesting to show you." I smirked hitting the lights as everyone lent on the side of the table watching a monitor play. It was a video of a man in his fifties on a boat. He was pitching an investment opportunity.

"_I'm Jesse Billings, president of Voyager Marine the world leader in deep water ship reclamation. Today I'm going to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity to invest in what may be the greatest treasure hunt of all time!_" Jesse explained showing off pieces of coin and his boat.

"In the past two years Billings has been pitching investors for the hunt for the Princessor. He's already sold millions of shares." Lori explained from the side of me.

"Which means he's got a lot to loose if someone found the wreck before he did." Chin pointed out as Danny's phone rang and he took the call.

"_Our world class team of researches, technicians and divers search the oceans for treasures once thought lost forever._" Jesse continued.

"Here's what I don't get. All the resources Jesse had how was Blake able to beat him to the Princessor?" Lori asked a little confused.

"Well just keep watching." I answered nodding to the screen. On screen a diver appeared and took his helmet off.

"That's how!" Steve said walking over to the film as I paused it. The image was of Blake Spencer. "That's our dead diver!" He added turning to face us.

"Blake worked for Jesse Billings." Chin confirmed.

"So he didn't discover the Princessor, he stole the coins from his boss." Lori suggested putting it all together.

"Yeah, and you know what I bet Jesse was pretty upset when he found out about it." Steve added looking back at us.

"Thank you." Danny said ending his call and walking back over to us. "Um, the only problem with that theory. I just got off the phone from Dr Asano from the ship museum. The coins we found in Blake apartment are fake." Danny explained stuffing his hands into his pockets.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

That night I headed over to Steve's to catch a beer. We sat out on the deck and watched the sun set. I took a sip of my beer and just enjoyed the view. We had been talking about the case but we fell into a silence.

"So when did you talked to Cath?" I asked smirking as Steve looked at me confused.

"What? How'd you know?" He asked confused looking at me like I had spied on him.

"A girls gotta have some secrets." I smirked wiggling my eyebrows as Steve chuckled at me.

"Yeah I guess..." He smirked shaking his head. "I talked to her today, asked her to help out on the case." He shared shrugging a little, that smirk appearing on his face. He always got the same smirk when he talked about Cath.

"You know there are easier ways to ask her out on a date right?" I asked shaking my head. It was always the same between them, Steve would always ask her for a favour then they'd go on a date. I just couldn't understand why he couldn't just ask her out on a date.

"Hey! I can ask Cath out on a date if I want to! It's just, this way has become out thing." Steve defended himself before taking a sip of his beer as I let out a small chuckle.. "Talking about asking people on dates, you should really talk to Danny." Steve said calmly.

"What?" I asked nearly choked on my beer. I spluttered as Steve tapped me on the back.

"You ok?" Steve asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just went down the wrong hole." I muttered shaking my head. "Why should I talk to Danny?" I asked as nerves filled my stomach. _Does Steve know? Is it really that obvious? Has Danny talked about me? _

"There's this hot doctor at the museum he likes. But he won't ask her out." Steve shrugged and I felt my stomach drop. It felt like a punch to the gut as I sat there trying to mask my emotions.

"Oh?" I asked taking another sip of beer acting calm. _Crap! He likes someone else? I mean of course he likes someone else! I don't know why I'd thought he'd like me... I'm such an idiot!_

"Yeah, you should have seen him. He was falling over himself to help her. But he just won't ask her out, not even for coffee." Steve added totally oblivious to my stomach hitting the ground.

"Maybe he's scared?" I offered half heartedly. _Like I was... I knew I should have asked him sooner... Idiot._

"He is, but I thought that's where you could help." Steve said nudging me a little. He was giving me that goofy smirk he used to give me when he was being my unwanted wingman.

"How?" I asked softly, playing with the label on my beer.

"You just moved here and you got with the doctor. Now I hear Lieutenant Jacks asked you out for a drink." Steve smirked nudging me again.

"How'd you know?" I asked confused and still upset. Again thankfully Steve couldn't pick up on a woman's emotion unless it smacked him in the face.

"Joe told me. Looks like Jacks has a crush on you." He smirked shaking his head. "I just thought as someone who's just getting back out there again, you two could talk. Give him a pep talk or something." Steve added looking back out to the beach.

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask." I said finishing my beer and getting up. "I need to head home. See you in the morning." I added leaving pretty quickly.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

In the morning I headed to my office and sat with my head in my hand as I re-read the notes I made on the Princessor. Nothing was sticking in my head, I was too busy kicking myself for missing my chance with Danny. _Of course he's going to find some hot doctor to ask out! He probably doesn't even realise you're interested in him. Kissing Jake is a clear mixed signal right there. He probably just moved on. I am such an idiot, I should have just gone for it. Fortune favours the bold and all that jazz. _I let out a heavy sigh rubbing my temple as I re-read the same paragraph for the fourth time in a row. Steve and Danny showed, Steve making a bee line to my office. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"You ok?" He asked leaning on the door frame. He looked concerned about me, just like a worried big brother.

"Huh, yeah why?" I asked looking up half in a daze from my thoughts.

"You left pretty fast last night." Steve said frowning at me a little.

"Yeah, I think I ate something bad yesterday. I'm not feeling great." I lied feeling completely bummed out about Danny.

"Ok, well if you want to go home sick, just let me know." Steve said with a sympathetic smile before leaving me to my notes. Chin showed up and set something up on the screens before calling us all over. I walked over to the screen and wrapped my arms over my stomach as I looked at the images of a five dollar note with Hawaii printed over the note. Danny walked over to me and gave me a warm smile, I returned it with a half hearted one.

"The Hawaiian overprint note. Issued in 1942." Chin explained as he turned to face us. "After Pearl Harbour the decision was made to pull all the paper money on the islands and destroy it, replacing it with this." Chin continued nodding to the screen.

"Why?" Danny asked from the side of me.

"Because had the Japanese invaded Hawaii they would have been able to seize these huge sums of US currency." Chin explained to the rest of us.

"But this way the Federal Reserve declares the Hawaiian stamp bills worthless, problem solved." Steve added.

"Of course it never happened. After the war ended the overprint notes were recalled." Chin finished explaining.

"Well how did Blake get this then?" I asked looking at the note confused.

"Not from the Princessor, he must have been diving another wreck." Steve answered looking at everyone.

"If that had been under fifty years, he may have been salvaging a wreck from World War 2." Chin suggested putting the pieces together.

"Ok, hang on a second," Steve said typing something into the smart table. "Catherine decrypted the co-ordinates from Blake's note book." Steve said bringing up a clear line of where Blake had been diving. It was a straight diagonal line near a few islands. "Look where they fall." He stated.

"It's a straight line from Oahu to Maui." Chin explained reading the map as Lori walked in and over to us. "That wreck must have sank across a ferry shipping route." He added.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." Danny sighed.

"Blake could have been killed at any one of these sites." Steve added frowning a little.

"I may know how to find which one." Lori added looking at Steve.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

Steve and Lori headed over to the owner of a salvage boat company Blake was using. While they were out I went back over all the evidence we had so far. I was leaning on the smart table looking over the spots Blake had been diving.

"What's he looking for?" I asked looking up at Chin.

"It was a trade route during World War 2, there could have been a shipment of gold, money, weapons. Who knows?" Chin replied plainly.

"I guess." I shrugged a little.

"You hear about Danny and his doctor from the museum?" Chin asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Do you think he'll ask her out?" I asked looking at Chin for his zen like insight.

"I think he should. He deserves to be happy." Chin replied shaking his head a little. It hit me then that Chin was right. _Danny deserves to be happy. He really does deserve it. If he's going to be happy with the doctor from the museum I can't stand in the way of that. Asking him out would have been a big mistake anyway. Work place romances never ever work out well. Danny deserves to be happy, I just need to let the thought of us getting together go._ It wasn't an easy thought, but I knew I just wanted Danny to be happy.

"You're right." I said wrapping my arms over my chest as Danny and Lori walked in. the pair was talking about something but I didn't catch what. Danny was pointing at Steve looking annoyed.

"Hey guys, the coast guard just called!" Steve said walking over to all of us. "They found Blake's boat forty miles east of Oahu, pilot says it's not moving with the currents." Steve added.

"Oh!" Danny said raising his hand like a five year old. "Even I know what that means! It means the boat is anchored." Danny said sounding proud of himself. I couldn't help but smirk just a little.

"That's right." Steve answered him like a proud teacher.

"So the site Blake was diving must be right below it." Lori added as we all worked it out.

"Yeah but there's only one way to find out." Steve said sharing a glance at me. I knew what he meant.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chin cried out making Steve stop in his tracks and turn back to us all. "Those are deep waters you'd be crazy to dive them by yourself." He added worried.

"Yeah I would, that's why I'm taking a partner." Steve answered with a smirk as Danny looked a little scared.

"Partner?" Danny asked pointing to himself.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

Lori, me, Steve, Danny and Joe all hopped on a boat and headed out to Blake's dive site. Steve and Joe got ready to dive while Lori and Danny went onto the boat. I helped Joe get into his wet suit.

"You and me need a talk." I huffed making sure he was zipped up right.

"Oh do we now?" Joe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Lieutenant Jacks?" I asked hiding a small smirk.

"The man just wants to buy you a drink. He's a good guy Nik, might want to give him a try." Joe replied looking down at me. He was giving me his fatherly look, the one that said he just wanted the best for me. In his opinion, Jacks was a good fit for me.

"You told Steve." I said dryly, trying my best to look annoyed. Though it wasn't easy with Joe smiling at me.

"We talk about you." Joe replied with a small shrug as if that explained everything.

"Uh huh." I answered turning to one of the tanks. I glanced between Joe and Steve as they shared a smirk. "Yeah..." I sighed as I checked on one of the oxygen tanks, Steve was working on the other.

"So um, did you hear anything back from the DOD about the surveillance video tape yet?" Steve asked as I glanced between them. Steve was playing it cool but I knew how desperately he wanted answers.

"Still no word." Joe replied fixing a knife to his calf. Steve looked up at Joe, then looked at me. I shook my head as Steve looked unconvinced.

"What am I missing between you two?" Joe asked making us both look at him. I let out a small sigh and scratched my head.

"I just can't shake this feeling that there's something your not telling us Joe." Steve answered as I ran a hand over my face. I was thinking the same thing, but we had no reason not to trust Joe. I didn't want to call him on it until we had proof.

"Well try harder," Joe answered looking annoyed at the pair of us. "Because when we break a hundred and fifty feet and the narcosis sets in you're going to have enough trouble keeping your head straight without those thoughts bouncing around in there. You understand?" Joe asked eyeing Steve.

"Yeah." Steve answered looking away from Joe.

"I splash first, we're going to fallow the anchor line down. Stay close. Stay focused." Joe said looking straight at Steve. "Let's go see what Blake found." Joe added with a small smile.

"Yes sir!" Steve replied with a warm smile. The pair went to dive and I sat over the edge with my feet dipping in the water. I was inching to go for a swim, but Steve didn't want me diving if I didn't feel hundred per cent. I couldn't explain why I was suddenly feeling better so I just sat it out.

"We think Blake may have known his shooter." Lori said standing on the edge of Blake's boat, leaning over to talk to me.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked as the waves bobbed both boats.

"The shooter had to be on board to make the shot. Either his forced his way on or Blake trusted him." Danny explained sitting on the edge of Blake's boat, turning to face both me and Lori.

"It'd made sense it was the second, since no one else would have known where he was diving." I shrugged a little, glancing down the anchor line for any signs of Joe and Steve.

"How long are they going to be down?" Lori asked looking down at the water between the two boats.

"I doubt it'll take them long to locate the wreck Blake was after." I answered as we waited for them to surface again.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

When Steve and Joe surfaced they told us about the wreck and we got it surfaced. It was a old American style army Jeep with a skeleton on board. We called Max and he started to examine it as me and Joe stood around looking at the bones.

"Max you need a hand?" Danny asked walking over to us.

"Oh thank you, but it is against protocol for anyone apart from the M.E to handle the remains." Max replied looking up at Danny.

"No, no, no I don't want to help. There's actually a hand right there if you wanna... need a hand.." Danny joked pointing to a hand by the side of Max. I looked over to Danny and rolled my eyes smirking a little. Max turned to Danny with an unimpressed expression as Lori and Steve walked over to us.

"That was very humorous." Max said dryly joining in with the jokes.

"Hey guys, so the car is a late 1930's pack old model ambulance, military issue." Steve explained throwing his thumb in the direction of the Jeep.

"So this guy could have been a solider?" Joe suggested looking at the bones.

"I dunno, Max?" Steve asked turning to Max.

"Well I can't answer that, but I can tell you that we have a full skeleton here, it's male, roughly six feet tall. As for the C.O.D, well it wasn't anything nefarious, just a few broken bones." Max explained getting to his feet.

"Any chance we can get an I.D on him?" Lori asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Well his teeth are intact, however if he is as old as the car we found him in then most likely we don't have dental records that go that far back. So him would be a long shot." Max explained to Lori.

"We could always take him to J-Pack," Joe suggested as Max turned to him excited. "They've got x-rays and records going all the way back to the thirties. So if this guy served he's probably in the system." Joe continued.

"Well we have to try. I mean Blake died to salvage this car, we need to know why." I said looking down at the bones again.

"Ok, bag him up kid. You're going with." Joe said to Max. In turn Max turned to us and jumped a little.

"Yes!" He cried out looking like a kid at Christmas.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

We went back to the office and we all started to work on researching who could have been in the ambulance. Me and Danny were sat at the table typing away in silence when Lori headed over to Steve's office. A few minutes later they came over to us.

"We found who was in there." Steve said with a smirk.

"It was Mrs Spencer's father, his body was in an ambulance that washed over board during a transport." Lori added.

"We're going over to talk to her now. You guys stay here, see what you can dig up about who else might have known about Blake's dive." Steve said as the pair headed out.

"Well that explains why Blake was diving the wreck, he wanted to bring his grandfather back home." Danny sighed looking over his laptop to me.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why someone would want to kill him over it." I added looking back at my screen.

"We're probably missing something." Danny answered as he went back to his laptop. We sat in silence typing away for a few minutes when Danny cleared his throat. I glanced over my laptop and he was still working so I ignored it. A few more minutes went by when Danny let out a small sigh. Again I looked up but he was looking at his screen. This went on for about twenty minutes when I let out a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong babe?" Danny asked looking up at me over his laptop.

"You keep sighing." I answered shaking my head a little.

"Do I?" Danny asked innocently, but I could see that glint in his eye.

"You know you do, what's up?" I asked pushing my laptop to one side so I could see him better. Danny let out another sigh, pushing his laptop aside too.

"I need some advice." Danny said scratching the back of his neck before folding his arms over his chest.

"Is this about the museum doctor?" I asked knowing already what we were about to talk about. Danny shook his head as he let out a small laugh.

"Is there anyone Steven has forgotten to mention this to?" He asked looking a mixture of annoyed and amused. I half shrugged glancing at my screen.

"I think there's a small tribe in the Amazon that didn't get the message but Steve's having a special Seal team sent out to clear it up for them." I joked making Danny laugh a little.

"Yeah, I thought so." Danny laughed.

"So what do you need advice on?" I asked smiling at the way his laugh just lit up his face perfectly. Danny scratched the back of his neck again as he looked down at the table.

"How do I... ask her out?" Danny asked looking over at me with his pale blue eyes. I paused for a moment looking into his eyes. _He needs your help. Like Chin said, he deserves to be happy. Maybe this doctor can make him happy. I can't stand in his way. I can't tell him how I feel now. It would be wrong._ "Babe?" Danny asked as I blinked a little.

"Sorry." I muttered tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's ok. I just thought you would have heard the best and worst ways to ask a girl out." Danny shrugged a little as his eyes darted away from mine.

"Well yeah, I've heard some rubbish before." I shrugged at my laptop.

"So what's the best way to ask her out?" Danny asked looking back over to me. I paused for a beat, chewing on my bottom lip as I thought of an answer.

"Honestly?" I asked glancing over and was struck by how intent he was watching me. His pale blue eyes seemed to be locked on me. It made my heart race a little.

"Yeah babe, honestly." Danny answered with the smallest smile.

"I think the best way would be to just be yourself." I answered looking down at the table between us. "Just give her one of those big warm smiles you do, be confident, just be yourself Danny. It's pretty hard to say no to you." I admitted feeling my cheeks burn a little. We fell into a silence as I just continued to look down at the table. My heart was racing and I was just praying that Danny didn't see me blush.

"Wow babe, I didn't think you -" Danny started to say when I snapped my head up.

"I don't." I butted in shaking my head.

"You don't?" Danny asked confused, his eyes locked on me. There was a pause where we both just looked at each other. My heart was racing out of my chest and I was pretty sure Danny could hear it.

"I was just saying... you know, you are a great guy." I shrugged pulling my laptop in front of me again and started to research some more. I could feel Danny's eyes on me when he let out a small sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"I hear Lieutenant Jacks wants to buy you a drink." Danny said, pulling his laptop over to him again.

"So everyone tells me." I muttered reading the same line about three times.

"Steve said he's the your type of guy, maybe you should go for the drink." Danny muttered back from his side of the table. I looked over my laptop as Danny read his screen, there was something brewing behind his pale blue eyes, I just couldn't tell what. I looked back at my screen and shook my head. It was weird, it was almost like we were giving each other permission to ask someone else out. It was hard to explain the tension in the air at that moment in time. It wasn't hostile, just awkward I guess.

"You ask the hot museum doc out, and I'll go for a drink with Jacks." I said feeling like an idiot. Danny looked up from over his laptop, his eyes searching mine as we just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Ok babe. Deal." He said looking less than thrilled as he went back to his laptop and we fell back into a silence.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

We got a call from Steve to meet at Remo Julian's shipping yard. Chin had discovered that Julian had a second boat out at Blake's dive sight at the time Blake was killed. Steve also told us that the casket that should have had Blake's grandfather in was missing, and that it was being used to transport Hawaiian overprint notes that were being cyphered off during the Second World War. Steve and Chin took Julian's office while Lori took the rest of the floor. Me and Danny took a back storage room. There was a dryer and a big black bin, once we cleared it I opened the bag.

"Danny, take a look at this." I said glancing over my shoulder. Danny walked over and shook his head.

"Steve! You wanna see this!" He yelled making everyone come to us. Both me and Danny picked up a few bones. "We found Captain Murphy Blake's grandfather." Danny stated.

"He must have taken the money, then just dump the bones like they meant nothing." I said screwing my face up. "That is just so wrong." I sighed gently putting the bones back in the bin. Chin headed over to the dryer.

"Looks like he left in a hurry too." Chin said pulling out a few notes from the dryer.

"So that's how he got the cash dry all right?" Steve asked as Chin turned to him.

"I got fresh blood on this bill." Chin explained as Lori pulled a cover off something.

"That could mean that we have another victim." Danny stated as we all thought about that.

"Take a look at this coffin, it looks like it could have been in our sunken ambulance." Lori explained as we all headed over to the rusty coffin. Steve lifted the lid and we found Remo Julia in there, dead.

"Doesn't look like Remo Julian will be giving us any answers." Chin stated as I moved to get a better look at the body, see if I could see any obvious courses of death.

"From the looks of this, I'd say he died from blunt force trauma to the head. I'm gonna need Max to confirm it though." I sighed looking up at everyone.

"So now we're looking for a third man." Steve sighed. We called in Max and his forensic team started to process the scene. Max confirmed my thoughts about how Remo was murdered.

"He also shows signs of defensive wounds on his arms and his neck." Max added as I looked at the body.

"Max, check it out." I said pointing to a bruise on Remo's head.

"That's peculiar." Max stated changing the lenses on his camera.

"What you got?" Steve asked walking over to us.

"Sub-dermal bruising." I stated raising an eyebrow as I looked at the bruise closer. I couldn't make out the markings clear enough.

"It looks like the fatal blow, left an indentation on the victims skull." Max explained as he took a few photos. Max checked the photo's as Lori walked over to us. "And it looks like our killer wares a very unique ring. Take a look at this." Max said turning the camera around so we could look at the photo.

"That's the crest of the H.M.S Pegasus." Lori explained instantly recognising it.

"How'd you know that?" Steve asked as we all looked surprised.

"Because I've met Remo's killer." Lori explained that she had met a man names Jimmy Cole who wore the crest as a ring. She had met him in the bar when she was looking for suspects. Lori and Steve went to find Jimmy's boat and arrest him while we finished checking the crime scene.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

Lori and Steve chased Jimmy down and arrested him, they brought him back to the Palace and me, Steve, Lori and Danny stood in the room to listen to his explanation. I lent against the back wall my ankles crossed in front of me as I watched him.

"Ok, there's a tiny, tiny opportunity that you might get out before you're ninety but that window is closing rapidly." Steve explained as we all watched Jimmy. "Interested?" Steve asked as Jimmy just blanked him. Steve sighed, folding his arms over his chest and turned to Danny.

"Ok, windows closed. Thank you." Danny said as he and Steve started to head to the door.

"Wait!" Jimmy cried out making the pair stop. "Blake radioed Reno from the wreck site, said he needed a winch and a couple of guys to help dreadage something up."

"Right, because it's not often that you find a casket at the bottom of the ocean." Lori said plainly with her hands on her hips. "Especially one with two million dollars in it." Lori added.

"So how long before you and Remo took it off Blake?" Danny asked from the side of me.

"Hey, Remo and I was willing to split the money three ways," Jimmy explained. "But Blake gave us some line that the coffin belonged to his grandfather. He was just trying to cut us out."

"So you killed him. And you killed Remo so that you could take the whole two million dollars for yourself, right?" Steve asked walking over to Jimmy.

"No honour among thieves." Danny said shaking his head a little.

"See here's the thing Jimmy." I said pushing myself off the wall and walking over to Lori's side. "Blake, he wasn't lying. That coffin really did contain his grandfather. Blake didn't know about the money, he was just trying to give his mother some closure." I added letting my anger seep out over the words.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

I went back to my office and was surprised to see Cath stood waiting in there. She was in her dress uniform. She looked kinda troubled.

"Twice in a week, what will the neighbours say?" I joked making her smile as she turned to me but I could see how worried she was.

"I thought I'd best come and say bye." Cath said shrugging a little.

"New deployment orders?" I asked confused leaning on my desk a little.

"Yeah. I'm shipping out to the Gulf tonight." Cath shrugged a little again.

"Tonight? That's pretty fast." I said rubbing her arm.

"I know it is, I just need a favour." Cath said giving me a small smile. I already knew what she was about to ask me.

"I promise I will keep him as safe as humanly possible. I also promise I will get in contact if he ends up in hospital, or we get close to Wo Fat." I said holding my hand up. Cath gave me a warm smile before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." She replied as we hugged.

"You'd do the same for me." I answered as we pulled apart from the hug.

"I also, I found something out about Joe." Cath said screwing her face up a little.

"This doesn't sound good." I sighed tilting my head to one side.

"There's no record of him putting in a request with the DOD official or not." Cath sighed as she looked at me. I ran a hand over my face and shook my head.

"Steve is not going to take that too well." I sighed turning back to her.

"I thought so too." Cath sighed before a small appearing on her face again. "Hey, did your cop friend ever ask you out?" She asked smirking at me.

"That would be a no. He's asking someone else out." I shrugged sadly. Cath rubbed my arm.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea." She replied with a warm smile. "Any chance I could wait in Steve's office till he shows up?" Cath asked me.

"Sure." I smirked walking her over to his office. About ten minutes later I heard Lori and Steve heading my way. I walked out of my office as Lori was explaining how she didn't want to give another mother the news her son was dead, but she was wanting to do it alone. I noticed Steve glancing towards his office as well, he had noticed Cath.

"Hey guys, Steve you've got..." I started to say when that smile crossed his lips. The smile he had only for Cath.

"Who's that?" Lori asked turning and only seeing the back of Cath.

"An old friend, excuse me." Steve said looking between me and Lori and walking off.

"He sure looks happy to see her." Lori stated almost looking a little jealous. Almost.

"He would be. She's a really good old friend." I answered before walking away.

"Hey, I heard about Danny. You ok?" Lori asked catching me up after a few seconds. She fallowed me into my office where I sat on the edge of the table.

"I guess, I mean it's not like I have a choice. He deserves to be happy." I admitted looking down at my hands.

"I do feel like I've missed the boat now though." I said meeting Lori's gaze.

"True, but there's always Jacks." Lori said with a small smile.

"I dunno, maybe." I shrugged feeling a mixture of upset and yet content that nothing was going to happen between me and Danny.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

That night I gathered my things and headed out of the office, Steve was still working, he gave me a small wave as I headed out. I felt bad for him, he and Cath never got much time together. I went down to my Mustang and found someone leaning on it.

"You're leaning on my car." I said firmly as the guy turned around and it was Lieutenant Jacks. He looked better than when I saw him in the hospital. He gave me a quick grin as he pushed himself off my car.

"I'm sorry, let me buy you a drink to make up for it." Bradley smirked as I walked over to him.

"How did you know where I was? Did Joe tell you?" I asked unlocking the door and putting my bag in.

"Actually no, a Detective Williams called. He told me I should ask you out again." Bradley shrugged as I let out a small sigh. _I did say I would go for a drink if he asked the doctor out..._ I turned back to Bradley and lifted an eyebrow.

"Did he really?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, so what do you say? Will you let me buy you a drink?" Bradley asked smiling at me warmly. I paused and looked at Bradley. _It's clear Danny wants to go out with the doctor and Bradley is pretty cute. Would it really hurt to go for just one drink with him? It's not like I've got a chance with Danny anytime soon. Everyone keeps telling me to go for it... maybe I just should?_

"One drink! And don't think that means your getting in my pants." I said with a warning finger aimed at him. Bradley smirked wider as I couldn't help but smirk a little too.

"I would never dream of such a thing." Bradley smirked wiggling his eyebrow making us both laugh.

5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0~5-0

In the morning, I got dressed in dress uniform and met Joe, Steve, Lori and Mrs Spencer at the airport where there was a military send off for Mrs Spencer's father. Lori had explained that Blake was dead, but like we had thought Mrs Spencer couldn't understand and insisted she had the wrong person. I stood the other side of Joe as all three of us stood to attention as the coffin past by us. Each of us saluted the casket as it went past us and onto the plane.

"You never gave that video to the DOD did you Joe?" Steve asked as they loaded up the plane. We all stood with our eyes forward but I could hear the betrayal in Steve's voice.

"No." Joe answered plainly and I took a deep breath. Steve paused, probably as shocked as I was that Joe was being honest with us now.

"You know what, I know he was your friend but he was my father. Whatever it is you're trying to protect me from I can handle it. You understand me?" Steve asked getting angry and I couldn't blame him. Joe had been lying to us for the best part of a month.

"Did you ever think that maybe your not the only one I'm trying to protect?" Joe asked and Steve paused.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked confused.

"Risk verse reward Steve. How much damage are you willing to do to your family? To your families name? Because whatever is on that video is not going to bring your father back." Joe said honestly and I wanted to shake my head and yell at the pair of them. But we were stood to attention and we weren't allowed to.

"I need to know." Steve huffed out as I got a bad feeling in my stomach. This was going to get dangerous fast, and I would be fighting to keep my promise to Catherine.


End file.
